Time, Space, and Love?
by LeleB123
Summary: Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy Take on an S-class Mission and what if this mission involves traveling through time to keep the past, present and future times from being destroyed! Will they be able to pull it off or not! Read to find out! Now the first couple of chapters are a bit patchy but get better as it goes a long!
1. Prologe

Time,Space and Love?

**D**isclaimer: Just so you Know I don't own Fairy Tail in any Kind of Way!

And also This is my first Fan Fiction So Please try to be nice!

well on with the story!

**Prologue**

**Today** Was an average day in the guild of Fairy Tail. Fights of course broke out thanks to the guilds most destructive members Natsu and Gray. "I'll take you on Ice Breath!" Natsu shouted. "You really want to challenge me pinky?"Gray Shouted back. And at that the two were at it again destroying everything in site. Mira Jane Sighed "Natsu and Gray, stop it, before the master comes in and seriously hurts you guys!".

Then the door opened and in walked Lucy."They at it again,huh Mira" She said."Yeah" Mira said. Lucy walked over to the bar and sat down."Mira can I have some juice please?" Lucy said. "sure lucy".Mira Said. Lucy sat there and watched the fight play out, this was a daily thing in the guild of Fairy Tail. Lucy just wished for once that they wouldn't fight.

But little did Lucy know that she and those two Knuckleheads Natsu and Gray would be the ones saving the future of Fairy Tail and the Magical World!

Author Note: Well That's it for now! i'm working on another one but I want this one turns out First. didn't mention this in the disclaimer but constructive tips help too! Well BYE!


	2. What Kind of request?

ereTime, Space, and Love?

**Disclaimer: Again **I don't own Fairy Tail and Thanks to ilovedrj ess for being the first to review my story! so here's the second chapter like you wanted!

**What Kind of Request?**

**Nat**su** walked into the guild and for some reason no one was there. This surprised natsu because someone was always at the guild. **

"**Mira?" Natsu called. There was no answer, so natsu decided to call again. "Mira?" "hello, are you there?" he called again. This again was weird to him because someone was always here. But, sadly, at this point natsu's curiosity got the better of him. He decided to go up stairs and look at the S-Class quests. "wow, so this is what it's like up here." he said, with a tone of optimism in his voice.**

**Then the door opened up and Lucy walked in and Natsu decided to hide. "Natsu, are you in here?" she called. "Luce?" Natsu called back, a bit surprised. "Natsu, are you doing where the S-class quests are?" she asked him.**

"**well, you see I was just uh, well..." he said a bit speechless. "well?" she said, waiting for an answer. "hey Luce, let's go on an S-Class mission" he said. "WHAT!, are you crazy?" she asked shocked. She couldn't believe what she just heard. "what?, an S-Class quest?" she thought. **

"**We can't do an S-Class quest!" she said. "Well, why not!" Natsu Said, a bit disappointed at what Lucy had Just said. "Think about natsu, you may be a great Dragon Slayer, but don't you think were biting off more than we can chew?" She asked. Lucy just kept going on and on so Natsu decided to get Lucy's attention again. **

"**Luce?" Natsu called. Lucy stopped talking and realized that Natsu was so close to her face and she blushed.**

"**Natsu, what are you doing!" Lucy's face flushed. Lucy's heart was beating so fast, that she had to count to three to stop herself.**

"**hey Luce, what about this quest?." Luce looked at the paper and it said " 70,000 jewel to infiltrate a dark guild and retrieve a special box" lucy was shocked. "70,000 Jewel!" "i could pay, a whole months rent!" lucy said excited.**

**Natsu could careless about rent,what he cared about most was the food."think of all the food, chicken and pasta" Natsu said drooling. "so lucy, what do you say?" Natsu asked. "well, maybe..." Lucy pondered for a bit wondering if it would be worth risking her life just for a months worth of paid rent.**

"**hey, Luigi it says something in here about a gate key" "you interested now" Natsu Said. "IT'S LUCY!" Lucy shouted. All of a sudden the door opened and natsu put the paper in his mouth. "Natsu,lucy! What are you guys doing here?" luckily it was just gray. "well, we were uh..." lucy started to say,but was cut of by Natsu trying not to choke on the paper. Suddenly natsu spit out the paper and said "we were about to go on an S-Class quest". Did Gray just hear right, did he say S-Class quest?**

"**WHAT?" Gray shouted.**


	3. The Mission Begins!

Time,Space and Love?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy **Tail, Sadly! Oh and thank you for people who like this story so far! Thank you so, so, much!

Last Time:

"where about to go on an S-class mission!" Did Gray just hear this right? Did he say "S-class!".

"WHAT!" Gray Shouted.

The Mission Begins!

"Natsu, are you NUTS!" Gray screamed. He couldn't believe that Natsu and Lucy were going on and S-class mission! "you can't do that! The master will kick you out of the guild!" Gray Said. When Lucy heard the words "KICKED OUT!" she freaked.

"KICKED OUT! I can't get KICKED OUT! If I get KICKED OUT! Then, i can't pay the rent! She said.

She really didn't know what to do about the quest now, but Natsu would be very upset if she didn't, so she decided not to say anything. As she tried to figure out what to do on the matter, she heard Gray and Natsu arguing with each other.

"Master won't kick us out!" Natsu yelled.

"Yes! he will, Natsu!" Gray shouted back.

As Lucy saw this unfold she just sighed, "Why is it that with these two, they always fight!" she said. She listened as the two called each other insults and waited for it to be over.

TWO HOURS LATER!

After many insults and lame name calling, the two came and agreement and decide to stop fighting for now until, a later time.

"So, Lucy, are we gonna take on this mission or not?" Gray asked.

"Well?" Lucy replied. She still wasn't sure if they should take the mission, or not.

"Come on, Lucy! we don't have all day" Natsu whined. As Lucy took time to make a decision. the more impatient Natsu seemed to become. Finally Lucy had come to a conclusion.

"Fine, we'll do it!" She said.

"Yes!" Natsu cheered.

"I, have one question?" Gray asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Lucy, curious to find out what his question could be.

"Well, what are we suppose to find anyway?" he asked, hoping to get a good answer.

"Well, i'm not exactly sure!" She replied, curious herself.

Natsu, hearing all this made him bored. He just wish that they could get on with the mission already. "Man! this is boring!" he thought. Finally after a couple more mintues, Lucy and Gray had finished talking.

"We're going to do this misson, but, we can't let anyone know of this, understand?" Lucy Stated.

"Aye!" Natsu Said.

"Ok" Gray replied.

After, going over a little bit of more information. they all decided to meet at Lucy's house instead of the guild. Just, so no one found out. But little did they know, there was a little blue cat listeing in on their conversation!

To be continued!

Authors Note" Thank you! all again for those who are reading this! And i'll have another chapter up probably this weekend or next week! BYE!


	4. Happy's Coming Too!

Time, Space and Love?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy **Tail. It goes to it's resepective

owners! And thanks to all the people who like this story! I know i've said that but i really, truely mean it!

Last Time:

After, going over a little bit more information. They all decided to meet at lucy's house instead of the guild. Just, so no one found out. But little did they know, there was a little blue cat listenig in on their conversation.

Happy's coming too?

Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragoneel and Gray Fullbuster were geeting ready for the mission that would change their lives, Fairy Tail and the Time-Space Continum forever! But to them they thought that it was an S-Class mission that they would have to tackle, so they could be the best in Fairy Tail. Little did they know, how wrong they were!

At Lucy's House

"Whew! all this cleaning and packing tires you out" Lucy said tired as can be. She had been cleaning for hours, she just wanted to sleep and be done with it. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door.

"who could that be?" Lucy wondered. Then the knock came again.

"Hai, hai coming!" she yelled. Lucy headed towards the door and opened it. It was Gray, he had his backpack on his back and had a package in his hand.

" Hey, Gray! what are you doing here so early?" Lucy asked suprised at how early he had come.

"Well, i decided to come early so we could get a head start" he said. "But, seeing as Natsu hasn't showed up, then it was kind of a waste of time" he said a little bored.

"come inside, Gray and sit down" Lucy said.

Lucy offered Gray some juice and they waited for Natsu to show up. After an hour Lucy finished packing and cleaning and Gray had fallen to sleep, when the bell Rang. Gray and Lucy had hoped it was Natsu. Thankfully they were right and it was Natsu with his backpack and Happy the cat flying next to him.

"YOUR LATE!" Lucy screamed so loud, that Happy and Natsu Started to shake in fear.

"Sorry! Happy knew what we were up too! and he wouldn't give me things unless, he went with us so, i chased him all over town just to get my things" Natsu explained trying not to get Lucy mad at him.

Natsu wondered why all of a sudden Lucy looked so cute, while staring at him. "maybe, it was her big sweet brown eyes!" he thought. Little did he know that his cheeks were a bit red. "Natsu? are you, ok?" Lucy asked alarmed. "yeah, i'm fine" he said. Gray, was ready to go. "How long was this love fest gonna last?"he thought.

Hey, Gray?" Lucy called.

"What,huh?" Gray said. Not paying attention to Lucy's sudden change in topic.

"I was gonna ask, what's in the package you brought?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, the package! well, i'll tell you later Lucy, ok?" he said.

"Come on! let's go!" Natsu shouted. As he started to head out the door, with Happy right behind him.

"Natsu! Slow down!" Lucy shouted. She sighed "Why did we decide to do this?" she asked herself. "Well, we can't turn back now" Gray said. They grabbed their things and headed out the door. Gray and Lucy caught up to Natsu and Happy. Lucy noticed that happy was following them so she decided to ask him a question.

"Hey, Happy?" Lucy Asked.

"Yes, Luce?" Happy replied.

"Why, are you following us? aren't you suppose to go back to the guild?" she asked puzzled.

"Luce, didn't Natsu tell you? I'm going with you guys!" he replied happily.

"O-okay" she said. Sadly, it took a minute before realized what happy just said. "D- did, you say coming with us?" Lucy said shocked. "Aye!" Happy replied. Lucy was gonna kill Natsu. She was pissed, then she noticed Natsu was running far, far ahead.

"Natsu! Get Back Here!" she yelled and started to chase him. This went on for hours and then Lucy got tired. Lucy knew Gray had something on his mind and Lucy wanted to know what it was, but Lucy knew that he would tell when the time was right.

For now though, the group was headed for the TrainStation, so they could get this mission started! But little did they know that Gray's package would affect not just Gray himself, but Natsu and Lucy as well!

**To Be Continued!**

Author's Note: Well, the chapter's finally done! "Whew!" that took for ever to type! Thanks Again for reading see you in the next chapter! don't forget to REVIEW!


	5. The Trouble With Trains!

Time,Space and Love?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

Last Time:

For now though, the group was head for the train station so they could get this mission started! But, little did they know Gray's package will affect not just Gray himself but, the people around him as well.

The Trouble with Trains

**Gray's P.O.V:**

For some odd reason I woke up extra early. I couldn't explain why, but I feel as though I needed too. I opened up the window and decided I needed to go take a shower and get dressed. I had to go to Lucy's house in an hour, after taking my shower I decided to go for a walk to clear my head. That dream that I had terrified me. I can't get what that guy said out of my head.

**Dream Sequence**

"You and your friends, will affect the Time-Space Continum"

"What? Who are you?"

"I'm someone you will meet in the future"

"Future? What are you talking about?"

" When the time comes you will understand" It replied."But before you go, take this" And it magical summoned a crystal out of thin air.

"It is a crystal, that you must give to the blonde girl. For she is the only one who can open the gate!"

"Lucy? Are you talking about her?" "She suppose to have this, why?"

"Because it is her destiny, no not just hers, but yours and that other boys too. If you wish to fix what has been done, before it is too late!" Gray had to take all this in, he still wasn't sure how to comprehend all of this, but i'm sure he would figure it out when the time came. When he woke up the crystal was around his neck and he was sweating "What kind if dream is that? And what dose this have to do with lucy?" He thought. And he looked at the crystal around his neck and sighed "Well, i'll have to tell lucy sooner or later."

"Gra" He heard, somewhere in the distance.

"Gray! Can you hear me?" The voice said. Then Gray felt a tap on his shoulder and was snapped back into reality. Lucy was in his face with a worried look on her face.

"Hello, Gray are you ok?"

"Yeah, i'm fine."

"Oh, ok."

"Gray, you've been acting weird ever since I asked you about the package. Are you sure your fine?

" Yeah, I promise i'm fine."

"Well, ok." And with that Lucy walked back up to where Nature and Happy were. "Hey, is Gray ok?" Natsu asked Lucy as she caught up with him. "I don't know, he says he's ok but. . . natsu he's been acting wierd ever since i asked him about that package he's carring." "Oh! don't worry Lucy he'll tell us, when he ready!" Natsu said, and he smiled at Lucy that signiture smile. Lucy blushed "I hope your right, Natsu."

They Finally arrived at the train station. As soon as the building, came into view Natsu's facial expression changed. "Not, the train!" He screamed. " Yes the train! Natsu your not going anywhere!" Lucy exclaimed. "Gray, can you help me, please, before Natsu trys to run away." She said. "Sure, Lucy" He replied.

After a couple of minutes!

Lucy and Gray were able to subdue him and make it on the train. With Natsu's head on Lucy's lap, Natsu's motion sickness wore off a bit. Gray decided while everything was quite, that he would tell Lucy about what was in the package. He still didn't want to tell her about his dream, just yet, but i eventually would end up telling her.

"Lucy"

"Yes, Gray?"

"You remember, whe you aksed me if i was ok?" Gray's brain was swimming, trying to figure out how he would word this to Lucy.

"yeah, is there something your not telling me, Gray?" She was starting to get suspious. There was something Gray wasn't telling her, and now she wanted to know more than ever.

"Well, what if i told you this package, had something to do with you?" He, was finally happy that he was finally able to tell her about the package, but now came her reaction.

"Well, may i have the package then?" Gray, was shocked. he did not expect that to happen, he slowly handed the package over to her. He was still kind of hesitant, but let it slide after a couple of minutes. Once, Lucy recived the package, she decided to open the package. When she opened the package there was a crystal neckless inside. Happy went to go see when the train would finally reach it's destination. As he was headed back to where everyone was sitting, when he saw something shining at where Lucy, was sitting and decided to see what it was. When, he got there he noticed a beautiful crystal neckless "Oh, wow Lucy! So pretty." He said, staring at the crystal in amazement. "Thank you, so much Gray" Lucy said, and hugged him. But, Lucy accidentally forgot Natsu's head was on her lap and he fell off. "Oh! so sorry Natsu" she said, and picked up Natsu and placed his head back on her lap.

Lucy sighed, "Why, is it that he can't ride moving vehicles. But he can ride Happy like it's nothining?" Then, Natsu moved his head so they could hear him. "H-happy I-isn't a V-vehicle, H-he's M-my B-best F-friend." He chocked, snuggling back into Lucy's lap, so he wouldn't barf more. This made Lucy blush. The rest of the train ride was quite. Lucy was staring out the window, and Gray, Natsu and Happy were sleeping. As Lucy was staring out the window, her crystal neckless statred to glow and she looked down at it confused. "What? why is the neckless glowing all of a sudden?" then pictures and images started to flash really fast in her mind.

"What is this? Natsu, Gray, Happy! No! Where, are we? **What is going on! Ahahaha!** Lucy screamed. Gray, heard Lucy scream and was woken with a start.

"Lucy are you ok?" Lucy was still in shock at what she saw and slowly looked over at Gray, he had a look of worry on his face.

"Y-yeah, i'm fine." The train had finally reached the train platform. Natsu and Happy woke up, like they weren't asleep in the first place. "Whew! The train finally stopped!" Natsu said, with so much enegry, that Lucy and Gray didn't understand where he got it from. "Come on, Happy!" he yelled. Natsu and Happy ran out if the traincar, so fast that they almost hit a lady. "Sorry!" he said.

Lucy decided to push those images in the back of her mind. So that way she, didn't have to worry anyone. Lucy got off the train, to chase after Natsu so that way he didn't hurt anyone else in his excitement. That's when she noticed Gray was far behind.

"Come on, Gray!"

"Coming" Gray saw Lucy far ahead and ran so he could catch up. But, for some reason something didn't feel right, but he let it slide for now.

**The Sigfreed Guild **

"So, memebers of Fairy Tail have showed up, huh?"

"Yes Leader"

"Well, let's have a bit of fun with them, shall we?"

"As, you wish leader"

**To Be Continued!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Dragon Intuition Part 1

Time, Space and Love?

Last Time:

" So, memembers of Fairy Tail have showed up, huh?"

"Yes, leader"

"Well, let's have a little fun with them shall we?"

"Yes, leader"

A Dragon's Intuition

The Group had finally entered the town of Hidragon, where the drak guild was suppose to be. As they stepped out of TrainStation, Natsu was pumped and ready to go, but Lucy wasn't going to hear it from him right now.

"Finally, we made it! Now let's go kick some dark guild ass!"

"No! Natsu we can't just charge into battle, without know what where up against." Lucy stated, always tired of Natsu always charging in without thinking.

"But, Luce!"

"No, Natsu! And besides we don't even know where this guild is anyway, it could anywhere!"

"Yes, we do, it's right there. Natsu pointed to a guild on the far end of the town. "What!" Lucy exclaimed, she couldn't believe it. The guild was right on the edge of town! "Well, anyway Natsu, were not charging in there without more information." She said, walking off, toward the town. "Wait, Luce!" He shouted, and was about to chase after her, but then Happy popped up infront of him excited. "Natsu, Natsu!" He chimed. "What is it Happy?" Natsu said, annoyed that Happy had interrupted, his talk with Lucy. "I found the best resturant!" he said, drool coming out of his mouth just thinking about it. Natsu was shocked, "Food, really?" He said, all excited that he could eat, any food he could get his hands on. "Well, what are we waiting for" Natsu, chimed. "Aye" Happy said, excited and they both started to run in the direction of the resturant.

In Town with Lucy and Gray

"Wow! This town is pretty!" Lucy Said, admiring the town. Lucy and Gray were going around town, looking for a place to stay. After walking around for about an hour, the two came across a little inn called "Mages Inn".

"Wow! Mages Inn, Ironic." They both, thought. They walked inside the Inn and there wasn't a soul in site. So Lucy decided to call out to see if she could get an answer.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Nothing happend. Gray started to look around for any signs of life, and saw a bell and it said "Pull it". Gray pulled it and no bell sounded and at this point, Lucy and Gray were getting annoyed. And then a voice was heard.

"Oh! what do you know, we have guests!" Lucy and Gray looked around and no one was there. Then, the voice came again.

"Hey! I'm right here, infront of you!" Said the voice, again. But this time a girl appeared that looked the same age as Lucy, but resembled MiraJane. Lucy and Gray were shocked! She saw their faces and started to giggle.

"Sorry about that!" She decided to introduce herself. To see if that would break the ice.

"Names Lisanna! And welcome to Mages Inn!"

Lucy and Gray still stood there dumbfounded, until Lucy decided to speak "Hello! Lisanna!" She said, with a smile "Hello! What's your name?" Lisanna asked. "Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia and this, she pointed to Gary, is Gray Fullbuster."

"Oh! Cool, are you guys mages?" Lisanna asked curious to know.

"Yeah, were from Fairy Tail!"

As soon as Lucy mentioned Fairy Tail, Lisanna's expression seem to changed, as if she wanted to ask something but didn't know how to ask it. "Lisanna? Are you ok?" Lucy asked concerned. Lisanna finally decided to speak "Is there a female mage in your guild, named MiraJane?" She asked hoping that the answer would be "Yes!"

"MiraJane! How do you know MiraJane?"

"Well, she's my older sister!" Lisanna said, smiling from ear to ear. Lucy couldn't believe what she just heard "so, Lisanna is MiraJanes younger sister!" she thought. While lucy was stuck on this concept Gray decided to ask Lisanna a question.

"So, Lisanna have you heard of this guild on the edge of town?"

"Well, i know their called the Sigfreed guild. And they have some very powerful mages and spells." She said. "Oh! i almost forgot, it's said that they have a magic item that is said to transcend time and space."

"Could that comfrim what that future guy had talked about?" Gray said, aloud not meaning to. By this time, Lucy had come to terms with the whole "MiraJane is Lisanna's older sister concept." for Lisanna and her to ask "What future man?" Gray didn't know how to answer so he said "Oh, nothing!" trying to switch the subject "Well, anyway can we, rent a room from you Lisanna?" He asked nervously, hoping they wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Sure" She said with a smile, and with that Lucy and Gray were able to have a room for a week. But, sadly there was only one bed and four people! "What! One bed!" Lucy screamed, her face was as red as a beat. "Well, there's nothing we can do now!" Gray replied, looking around the room for a place to sleep and put his things. Lucy sighed "We, might as well go look for Natsu and Happy, huh!" She said, and looked at Gray seeing what he was going to do. "Yeah, who knows what that flameheaded idot is getting hime self into." He replied. And with that, the two put down their things and decided to go look for Natsu. Lisanna was down stairs cleaning and saw both mages leaving.

"Oh! are you guys going somewhere?"

"Yeah were going to look for our friends Natsu and Happy" Lucy replied. When Lisanna heard the name "Natsu" she had to ask, to make sure she heard right. "Natsu?" She asked. "Do you mean "Dragon Slayer" Natsu?" She said. "Yep" Lucy replied. "How do you know Natsu?" She asked, upset that Natsu knew another girl beside her.

"Well, we gotta go!" Gray said, looking at Lucy's face and how depressed she looked. Gray grabbed Lucy's hand and led her outside. They walked around searching everywhere for Natsu and Happy, until Gray decided to break the silence and ask Lucy a personal question.

"Hey, Lucy?"

"Yeah, Gray?"

"Do, you have romantic feelings for Natsu?" He asked. She stiffend up at the mention of this and her face became extremely red. Lucy didn't know what to do, should she tell him excatly how she feels for Natsu?

"Well i. . ." She started to say, but was cut off by screaming and yelling from a cafe further down the way. Lucy hoped that Natsu wasn't behind this mess. "Please, please don't let it be Natsu!" Sadly, she was wrong, Natsu came busting out of the resturant with Happy right behind him and carrying a fish in his mouth.

"Get back here!" The shop owner ran out, looking extremly mad at Natsu and Happy.

"Sorry, Lady! He started it first though!" Natsu said, grinning his goofy smile. Lucy and Gray couldn't believe it, they had been here one whole day and he had already managed to destroy something! Then again this is "Natsu" were talking about!

Lucy was so upset that she ran up to Natsu and kicked him in the face! "Ow! what was that for Luce?" Natsu whined, rubbing his sore cheek. "YOU IDOT! We only been here one day and you manage to destroy a restaurant! Seriously?" She yelled. "Sorry, Luce but me and Happy were trying to eat and this guy decided to pick a fight with me!" He whined. "Aye! It's the truth!" Happy chimed. "I don't want to hear it Natsu!" She scolded, and grabbed Natsu by his ear and started to drag him back towards the inn with Gray and Happy right behind. Then they heard a voice call to them.

"Hey, pinky! Where do you think your going? Hey, don't turn your back on me!" The person yelled. Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Gray were worried about their own problem, that thet weren't paying attention. Then out of nowhere a spell was cast at them, they missed the spell by inches and where all blown away by the force of the attack.

"What, magic?" They all said, Natsu was pumped up by this powerful new foe. He stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth "Hey, Jackass! You wanted to fight me right?" Natsu's mouth turned up in a smirk "Well, come at me!"

Lucy and Gray had finally regained consciousness and saw what was going on. "Natsu, don't go picking fights!" Lucy said, in a worried voice. Gray noticed Lucy's facial expression and smirked. "Hey, Natsu!" He yelled. "Why, don't you listen to your girlfriend for once!" He chimed.

"g-Gray! I'm not his girlfriend!" Lucy stammerd, her face turning bright red. "She is not my girlfriend!" Natsu said, blushing red too. "Were just nakama, that's all!" He said, looking in the opposite direction hoping not to attract Lucy's attention to his flushed face. When Lucy heard this her heart sunk a bit, but she didn't show it.

"HEY!" They all heard and looked over in the direction in which the voice was heard. The guy from earlier had been standing there waiting for there fight to continue. "Are you guys just gonna keep talking, or are we gonna fight?" He asked, with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Oh we forgot about you!" They all said. The guy stood there dumbfounded. "Well anyway! Let's get this party statred!" Natsu said, excitedly summoing fire to his hands. "Gray, are you ready?" He asked. "Yeah, Natsu!" Gray said, getting in his fighting stance. "Lucy! Take Happy and get out of here!" Natsu yelled. "Ok!" She said, and with that grabbed the still unconscious Happy and ran back toward the hotel.

As Lucy ran, she noticed her neckless started to glow. "What?" She said. Then her whole body went numb, she tried to move but nothing happened.

"What? Why can't i move my body? She thought. Then a girls voice entered her thoughts. "You are the one!" It said. "What?" Lucy Said, confused. "You have the magic to open the gate!" It said. "What gate?" Lucy replied. "You'll understand when the time comes." And with that, the voice faded, and Lucy was able to move again. "What just happened?" she thought. Lucy kept moving trying to wrap her head around what just happened.

**To Be Continued!**

**NEXT TIME**

**Lucy: **"What happended to me back there?"

**Natsu: **"Luce? What are to talking about?"

**Lucy: **"Oh nothing! Anyway be careful fighting that mysterious wizard! I have a bad feeling about that guy!"

**Natsu: **" don't worry Luigi Gray and I won't fail were apart of Fairy Tail after all!"

**Lucy: **"It's Lucy!"

**Natsu: **"I know!"

**Lucy: **"Sigh"

**Natsu and Lucy: ** "Next time! Dragon Intuition part 2 and time travel?


	7. Dragon Intuition Part 2 And Time Travel?

Time, Space and Love?

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail!**

Last Time:

"What? Why can't i move my body?" She thought. Then a girls voice entered her head "You are the one!" It said. "What?" Lucy said, confused. "You have the magic to open the gate." It said. "What gate?" She replied. "You'll know when the time comes." And with that the voice faded, and Lucy was able to move again. "What, just happended?" She thought. Lucy kept moving trying wrap her head around what just happended.

Dragon Intuiton Part 2! And Time Travel?

Lucy finally made it to the inn save and sound. She was out of breath and sweating, she had ran as fast has her feet could go. Lisanna heard someone come in and decided to see who it was. It was lucy holding a blue cat and out of breath, panting.

"Lucy, are you all right? You look like someone is trying to kill you!" Lucy looked up at Lisanna and gave her a smile. "Oh, i'm all right, just a little confused." She said hoping she could just go up stairs and relax. "Why are you confused?" Lisanna asked hoping that Lucy was as truly "ok" as she said she was. "Oh, nothing! I'll tell you later, ok?" and with that, Lucy headed up the stairs, closed the door and sighed "Once i figure it out myself."

Lucy laid Happy in a chair and as she put him down she heard Happy talking about food. "Stupid, silly cat," she couldn't help but giggle. she took off her shoes and laid on the bed.

"What Happened to me back there?" Lucy wasn't sure, but the girls voice echoed in her head again "You have the magic to open the gate!" the voice said, but Lucy was still confused "What gate?" She thought. Lucy couldn't take it anymore, she looked at her neckless, sighed and decided to go to sleep.

Back to Natsu and Gray

"Natsu be careful! i don't think we can just charge in on this one!"

"Shutup, Stupid! I know, this guy doesn't smell right, anyway. He smells like dark magic."

"Are you guys going to stop talking, or am i going to have to do it for you?" And with that, a spell was hurled toward Natsu and Gray.

"Ice mack: Shield! Gray Luckily blocked the shot. "Whew, great going icebrain!" Natsu said.

"Shut up, Fire ass!" Gray yelled. "Sorry Gray but, now it's my turn!" Natsu started to cast a fire spell.

"Dragon Slayer: Dragon's roar!" The fire headed straight for the guy, but he was able to block it with some magic of his own. "Dark magic: Portal!" The magic was easily sucked up into the massive black hole.

"What?" Natsu and Gray were both shocked. The guy smirked "Didn't you know? I can make portals with my magic! But that's not all, Names Nara by the way."

"Man, i knew this wasn't going to be easy!" Gray thought. Natsu looked at Gray and then at Nara.

"Gray, are you apart of Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah, always!"

"Good then, we can beat him. Besides what would Lucy think, if we got beat by this asshole?"

"Your right!"

"Ready Natsu?"

"Yeah! Let's go this!"

Natsu and Gray started activating their magic "Dragon Slayer: Dragon's wing!" "Ice make: Crystal Barriage!" Both's attacks headed straight for Nara. He casted another spell "Dark Magic: Dark water wave!" A black wave headed toward Natsu and Gray, they dodged it. Natsu decided to see if he could knock Nara out so, he signaled to Gray for a distraction. "Right!" Gray said, so Natsu knew he understood. Nara looked at Gray and Natsu with a smirk. "Ha! You think you can stop me? Trust me your destiny has already beem set in motion." Natsu and Gray looked confused. 'What are you talking about?" Natsu said, wanting to understand what Nara was talking about.

"Oh! So i guess you friend over there hasn't told you a little of what he knows, Huh." Nara said, with a devilish smirk on his face. "Hasn't told me what?" Natsu said getting more confused.

"Well, it turns out you little blonde friend, is the key to opening the gate."

"Gate? What Gate?'

"Well, this gate opens the time-space continum. and also the past,present and future times as well." Natsu was still having trouble understanding and the thought his brain,was going to explode. Then Gray decided to ask Nara a question. "So you telling me Lucy has the power to open this so-called "gate" and it can effect the time-space continum, if opened?" He asked. "My you catch on quick, buddy." Nara said, smiling a devilish smile. Natsu was so confused by this point, he didn't understand anything that was just said.

Gray wasn't sure what to think either. "Did Lucy really have that time of power?" He thought. And then, Gray was snapped back into reality from Natsu trying to get his attention.

"Gray!"

"Yeah, Natsu?"

"No matter what this "Nara" guy said, we still have to take him down, ok!" Natsu said, hoping to get Gray pumped, again.

Gray understood this and took his fighting stance and looked at Nara ready to attack. Natsu saw this and followed suit. "Aw, after all i've told you, you still want to fight?" Nara said, with a sad expression. Nara looked at their expressions and knew they weren't going to back down. So he took his fighting stance as well.

"Well, bring it wannabe wizards!"

"Glade to!"

And both Natsu and Gray launced a big magical attack at him.

"Dragon Slayer: Dragon's roar!"

"Ice make: Ice Tornado!"

Both attacks swirled around each other and created, one big attack. Nara saw this coming and summoned a spell to counter attack. "Dark Magic: Dark Dragon!" And then both spells hit with a "Bang!" a bright light engulfed Natsu and Gray!

"Lucy, I..." Was the last thing Natsu said, before he and Gray were knocked unconscious.

Back to Lucy and Happy

Happy was still sleeping and the room was quite, Lucy was squirming in her sleep.

"Natsu, Please help me!" She moaned, gripping the covers tightly.

**Dream Sequence**

"Where, am I?"

Lucy looked around there was nothing but, pitch black darkness everywhere.

"Hello, Natsu, Gray?" Lucy called, there was no answer. Lucy sat down and hugged her feet together and started to cry. "Please, someone! Natsu... Anyone! I don't want to be alone!"

"Natsu...I!" Then Lucy's neckless started to glow. "What, again!" The light was so bright it blinded her. When the light started to fade, there was another "her" standing in front of her.

"Hello." Lucy looked up at well, herself confused. The other "Lucy" noticed this and decided to speak.

"I know, your probably thinking "How are there two of me!" well, let me explain. First let me help you up." Lucy grabbed, "her" hand.

Lucy still didn't understand what was going on, she wanted answers. "So, why do you look like me?" She asked. "Well, that's a funny story actually!" The other Lucy replied. "You see i came from that neckless of yours!" Lucy was shocked "My, neckless?" She asked confused.

"Yep."

"That neckless, that is just a hugh crystal, can be turned into a key!"

"Key?" Lucy was curious, at how this crystal could be transformed into a key. "So, how dose it work exactly? Turning it into a key, i mean."

"Well, here, let me show you. Lucy take the crystal and hold it out towards me." Lucy, did as she was told. The other "Lucy" grabbed the neckless as well. "Now, repeat these words after me."Oh, gardian of the time-space continum, please pass on your powers to guard the magical key, to protect the the world from harm!" As soon as the magical words were spoken a light shined from the crystal and it changed into a key! But it was a normal shaped key, it was in the shape of the Fairy Tail Mark.

"Wow!" Lucy was shocked, she couldn't believe that this crystal could be turned into a crystal! "Great, looks like my job here is done!" The other "Lucy" started to fade. "Lucy before i go, i have to say one thing "Tell him, tell him how you feel, otherwise it may be too late!" And then the other "Lucy" disappeared and there was nothing but darkness again.

And with that, Lucy woke up with a start, sweat dripping from her face and on to her skirt. "What kind of dream was that?" She thought. Happy was still asleep and she decided to go for a walk to clear her head. She closed the door softly as not to wake Happy.

"I wonder what happended to Natsu and gray? They've been gone for quite a while." The it occured to her that Natsu and Gray had fought that wierd wizard eariler.

"No! Something bad probably happended to them! I have to find them." Lucy thought that the best place to check was at the resturant. But, little did she know that Nara, the wizard Natsu and Gray fought earlier, had beaten the two wizards and had his own agenda to follow, and was following our celestial mage at a close but, "safe" distance. Lucy was almost toward the resturant, when she felt a a chill run up her spine. All of a sudden, a hooded figure popped up infront of her.

"Who are you?" She asked, a little scared.

"You don't need to know."

"Then, move out of the way!"

"No! you must come with me, Lucy."

"How do you know my name?"

"We know everything about you, Lucy Heartfilia. We also know you are the one to open up the gate!"

"Gate! Gate! Gate! Everyone keeps talking about a gate, what gate!"

Nara smirked when he heard Lucy say this "Well let me show you." He said, smiling evily. Nara quickly appeared behind Lucy, startling her. He summoned a magical spell. "Dark magic: Dark sleeping lullaby!" He wispered, and a dark purple gas escaped his mouth and filled Lucy's nostrils and started to make her sleepy. Her body went limp. "Natsu, please save me." She moaned. A tear ecaped her eye and then everything went dark.

**Back to Natsu and Gray (Unconscious)**

**Dream Sequence**

"Lucy, wait don't go!" Natsu shouted, but Lucy kept getting further and further away. Natsu kept moving determined to catch up to Lucy. He tried to run as fast as he could, but he couldn't catch up. "Please, wait Lucy I... don't leave me!" He shouted, but she kept moving and as Natsu tried to keep up, he noticed tears coming her eyes. Then Lucy disappeared from sight and there was nothing, but darkness. "Lucy!" He called, and then a bright light engulfed him. "Oh! Not again." He said, and covered his eyes.

This time Lucy stood infront of him. Her eyes were just as warm and brown as ever. This made him smile and his cheeks become red.

"Lucy is that you?" Natsu said, taking his finger and poking Lucy in the cheek. Making sure Lucy was actually infront of him. There was a silence in the air, and then Lucy decided to speak.

"Natsu, I'am not your Lucy!"

"What?"

"Like i said, I'm not your Lucy."

Natsu was trying to wrap his head around all of this information. "If your not my "Lucy" then who are you?" He asked.

"I'am from another time."

"Another time?"

Yes, but in order to understand what i'm about to tell you, you have to listen carefully!"

"Ok." And Natsu opened his ears intently ready to listen.

"Well, you see "your" Lucy has been choosen for this since the beginning of time. It's been past from generation to generation. Lucy's celestial magic gives her the power to transcend time and space.

"So your Saying Luce has the power to control time?"

"She doesn't have the power to control time, but to move through it!"

"Ok, I understand a little bit. But what does this have to do with us?"

"Well, there are some bad wizards who are trying to use "your" Lucy to travel across the time-space continum and disrupt it, to greatly effect the magical world! But, not for the better!"

"So, does this mean if we don't stop them then, Fairy Tail and the whole magical world is done for?"

"Yes! And it's up to you, Lucy, Gray and Happy to stop them before it's to late. Oh! before i go, don't forget. **Love** can transcend time and space! Remember!"

And with that, Natsu woke up with a start. "What? Where am I?" Natsu looked around and saw an unconscious Gray next to him.

"Gray, wake up!" Natsu said, and Gray started to stir. "Natsu, what happened?" Gray asked, sleepily rubbing his eyes. "I'll tell you later, for now we've got to find Lucy and Happy!" He said. "Wait, Natsu! Lucy might be back at the inn with Happy! Follow me!" Gray said, Natsu nodded and the two ran back towards the inn.

**To Be Continued!**

Next Time:

Natsu: "Come on Gray, move faster!"

Gray: "Slow down! I'm still sleepy!"

Natsu: "If we don't hurry... Lucy and the magical world could..."

Gray: "Natsu are you ok?"

Natsu: "Lucy I... I..."

Natsu and Gray: "Next time! Fights, Defeats and Memories!


	8. Fights, Defeats and Memories!

Time,Space and Love?

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail**

Last Time:

"Gray wake up!" Natsu said and Gray started to stir. "Natsu, what happened?" Gray asked, sleepily rubbing his eyes. "I'll tell you later, for now we've got to find Lucy and Happy!" He said. Natsu started running in a random direction. "Wait, Natsu! Lucy might be back at the inn with Happy! Follow me!" Gray said, Natsu nodded and the two ran back toward the inn.

Fights, Defeats and Memories!

The two finally made it back to the inn, breathing hard and out of breath. Natsu bust open the door "Lucy, are you here?" He yelled. Lisanna jumped at the loud bang and decided to go see what it was "Who's there?" She said, summoning a defense spell in her hand. As she rounded the corner ready to attack, she felt a force knock her to the ground. "Ow! That hurt!" Lisanna said, rubbing her head. She opened her eyes and noticed that the person that hit her, had pink hair.

"Sorry, about that!" He said, he offered her his hand and she took it. As Lisanna regained her footing, she was able to look at the person who had bumped into her clearly. He had pink hair, a vest, and scaly white scarf. The boy looked a lot like a boy she knew when she was younger, so she had to ask.

"Your name wouldn't be Natsu, by and chance would it?"

"Yeah, who are you?"

"I'm Lisanna!"

"Hmm, Lisanna" Natsu thought. "That name sounds fimiliar but..." Natsu decided to let it slide for now.

"Well, Lisanna sorry about bumping in to you! But i gotta find my friend Lucy!" He said, and started to walk away, when Lisanna called out his name.

"Natsu wait!" Natsu turned around.

"Hmm"

"I saw Lucy come in earlier, she had a blue cat with her. She also said she was confused about something. I tried to ask her what it was, but she told me she'd tell me later." Once Natsu heard all of this, his mouth turned into a smile.

"Then Happy's gotta know what happened to Lucy! Thanks Lisanna!"

And with that information Natsu had to ask Happy what he knew. Natsu ran up the stairs and saw that one of the doors down the hall was open and knew by dragon intuition that was the room that Happy was in. When he reached the room, he noticed Gray was already inside waiting with Happy. Natsu walked into the room and sat on the bed, the bed smelled like Lucy's scent. Natsu inhaled the scent it smelled like strawberrys. Natsu wanted to stay there for ever and dream of Lucy all night long. But, as he thought about it he rather have Lucy infront of him. Being able to hold her in his arms and to tell her how he truly felt about her, and for her to feel the same way, would truly make him the most happiest person in the world.

If Natsu doesn't find Lucy in time who knows what could happen. So he decided to ask Happy where Lucy might be.

"Happy, do you know where Lucy is?"

"No Natsu! I was sleeping and when i woke up Lucy was gone. I thought she was going to come back, so i decided to wait for her, but when she didn't show i got worried. Do you think something bad happened to her, Natsu!"

Natsu saw the worried look on Happy's face and rubbed his head "Don't worry Happy, we'll find her, i promise you!" Natsu clenched his fist, he wouldn't let anything happen to "his" Lucy, he would bet his life on that!

"Natsu" Gray said. "If Lucy isn't here, then were possibly could she be?" He asked. "I don't know were just gonna have to keep looking!" Natsu replied. The trio decided to check around town, maybe someone had seen Lucy. They went from house to house and yet no leads. Finally they had reached the last house and knocked on the door. A little boy and young women came to the door, Natsu assumed that the young lady must have been the sister.

"Hello, miss"

"Hello, what may I do for you?"

"My name is Natsu and these are my friends Gray and Happy, and we were wondering if you've seen a girl around here at some point."

"I'm not sure what does she look like?"

"Well, she has blonde hair with a blue ribbon and she carries a whip on her as well as magical keys! Also she has on a white and blue striped top and a blue skirt with black boots, and has big brown eyes."

"Well, i haven't seen anyone like that around. What about you Axel?" The young women asked her younger brother.

"I think i have, but i could tell something was wrong. There was this mysterious person with her, they were talking and the the person went behind her and then she stopped moving, and then they suddenly disappeared."

"What? Who could that be?" Natsu and Gray thought. Well thanks to Axel and his Sister, they had all the information they needed.

"Thanks Axel and uhh... Sorry what's your name?"

"Mei"

"Well, thanks Mei, Axel you've helped a lot!"

"Glade we could help!" And with that Natsu smiled at them and they were off to find Lucy. Natsu realized that in this whole town there was only one place Lucy could be "The Sigfreed guild." Gray and Happy realized this too. And they trio headed toward their destination to get Lucy back, and they knew once they were in there was no turning back! But they didn't plan too!

To Lucy(in Sigfreed guild Jail)

"What? Where am I?" Lucy said, still kind of sleepy from the spell she had been put under. Lucy looked around and there was nothing there, the walls were bleak and there was no window. Lucy also noticed she was in chains "Great! What am I, a slave or something." She thought. Lucy's stomach started to grumble, she noticed a plate of food in the far corner. She tried to reach it but couldn't because of the chains.

"Damn! You have got to be kidding me! They leave food and yet they make sure i can't reach it! Could this possibly get any worse?" Then she heard foot steps coming from down the hall getting louder as they approached her. She tried to keep quite, but the chains were making noise. A person with a cloack approached her.

"Well, Well, Well, Looks little our little princess has woken up!" The person said, with a smirk on their face.

"What do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything from you, but our leader does."

"Your leader? Who's that?"

"Oh you'll know soon enough!" And with that the mysterious person left as quick as they had come. Lucy was very nervous. "Who could their leader be? and what Happened to Natsu and Gray?" Lucy's head was spinning, she didn't know what to do, She started to cry. She wanted Natsu to smile his goofy smile, and tell her everything was going to be alright. But sadly, she thought she might never see him or any of her friend again. But, little did she know that Natsu and the gang were her to save her and take down this guild once in for all. But, this adventure might be a little harder than it seems.

Back to Natsu and the gang

Natsu, Gray, and Happy had finally reached the Sigfreed guild. Natsu was ready for fighting and a bunch of asswhoopings.

"Natsu we have to be careful, we can't just charge straight inside." Gray said, hoping that Natsu had heard what he said, sadly knowing Natsu thought he was already far ahead, heading toward the building.

"I will save you, Lucy!" Natsu said as he reached the door. Gray and Happy finally caught up to him. As they opened the door, something didn't feel right. "Be on your toes, you guys!" Natsu said summoning fire to his hands. The place was dark when they stepped inside. Luckily Natsu had summoned his magic, because it was hard to see. The group looked around and the building looked normal more or less. Happy was shocked there was no one in site, you would have thought someone would have been there to stop them by now. Little did they know that Nara was following close behind them.

"I wonder if anyone is here!" Happy said. He flew around looking to see if anyone was there. Then a wierd voice was heard.

"Hey Flamehead! Do you want to find your girlfriend?"

"What have you done with Lucy!" Natsu shouted, looking around for where the voice was coming from.

"Nothing, yet!" And the voice started to laugh. The voice sounded close so Natsu shouted "Come on out, stop playing games!" As soon as Natsu said that, all became quite. Then the voice spoke "Glade you asked, i was getting tired of waiting up there!" And Standing infront of them, was no other than Nara. Natsu and Gray were shocked, they swore they had beaten him.

"What! Why are you alive? I thought we defeated you!" Gray said, still shocked over the whole thing. Nara just smirked " Well you thought wrong!" Natsu could careless about this asshole! He just wanted to know one thing "Where is Lucy?" He said, clenching his fist. "Oh, she's here!" Nara smirked, sensing that he was getting under Natsu skin. He wanted to rile him up, it would be easier to defeat him, or so he thought. But, sadly for Nara he's never messed with a wizard from Fairy Tail, so he doesn't know a very important rule: NEVER MESS WITH ONE OF FAIRY TAILS NAKAMA, OR YOU WILL PAY DEARLY!

This soon would be a lesson Nara would learn and respect dearly. But, for now he had everything planned out. "Where is Lucy!" Natsu said, through clenched teeth. "Ha! Like i'm telling you anything!" Nara spat. Natsu didn't know what to do at this point, then Natsu remembered Lucy crying in his dream. That's when he realized what he had to do! Natsu stared down at the floor as if he had met defeat.

"Fine, were going" Natsu said starting to walk toward the door. Happy and Gray were shocked. Gray couldn't believe that Natsu was just going to walk away from lucy like this, didn't he care for her at all?

"Natsu! what about Lucy?" Gray shouted, trying to get Natsu to turn around. "Are you just going to abandon Lucy like this? Don't you care for her at all?" As Natsu heard this he turned around, but his eye stayed glued to the ground. "Of course i care for her Gray, I care for her as if my mind depended on it! that's why. . ." Natsu fist began to shake "That's why were gonna. . .gonna KICK HIS ASS!" he shouted. He summoned his fire and threw a flame at the unsuspecting Nara. Because are wasn't focused the blast hit him directly in the face. "Ahhhh!" Nara screamed, holding his face because of the unbareable pain.

This gave time for Natsu to tell Happy it was that he wanted Happy to do. "Happy! Gray and I are going to deal with Nara, you go find Lucy!"

"Aye!" With Happy understanding what it was that he had to do he flew in the opposite direction and Started to look for Lucy.

The burning Pain had finally subside from Nara's face and he stood up ready to face his enemy's "You Bastard!" he sneered. "Your going to pay for that!" Nara summoned black flames to his hands. Natsu smircked "Bring it on!" Gray and Natsu got into their fighting stances ready for battle.

Back to Lucy (Jail)

Lucy was still upset that there wasn't a way out of her situation. She tried to break her chains off, but they wouldn't budge. When all seemed hopless Lucy remembered a song her mother used to sing to her when she was scared, to clam her down. If Lucy remembered correctly it went like this:

Oh ephermeral Soul

that hide thee in the depths of deception,

those who have been waiting in the forest wilderness?

s' Private wing

the bird closed his eyes in slience.

The Pain is gone away,

now the bird is not crying now.

A soft mist

A sliver mist

tenderly wraps everything.

Rest, in peace.

In the story you wrote, you can now fly free.

Here's my last spell,

so do not know your light shade.

what the splendid golden dream is not nudded

by sadness made in truth.

The forest of guilt,

which comsumed the bird

was dried in silence.

fallen petals in thwind wrap

gently pale cheeks.

That day, how many mysteries

I had to settle for porteril take away?

Rest, in peace.

the illusion you've created,

I have known love.

not stop to speak your name,

to continue to give life to your desires.

That nothing and nobody will drag you

into the darkness of oblivion

Rest, in peace.

sweet. . . Peace.

As Lucy finished singing she noticed her eyes had filled up with tears. "Momma" she said. Lucy hadn't thought about her momma and Papa in what seems like a life time. Lucy use to love being with her Momma and Papa, all the fun times she use to have with them.

~Flashback~

She remembers one day when her Papa was at work and it was just her and her Momma. Her Momma was brushing her hair and humming her favorite lullaby. Lucy had always know that her Momma and Papa were in love, but this didn't quite understand, so decided to ask her Momma what it ment to be in "Love".

"Mama?"

"Yes, my little Lucy?" Her Momma said, touching lucy's noise making her giggle.

"Mama, what's "Love?"

"Well, Lucy, it's like feeling butterflies flying around in your stomach, your face turns red and you sometimes studder."

"Mama, is that really what "Love" is like?" Lucy asked, giving her mother a confused look.

"Yes, Lucy, but that's not all love is about."

"It isn't?"

"No, it's about loving that person with all your heart, never wanting to let them go! Putting your life on the line for that person, no matter how tough things may seem. But most of all no matter what happends, no matter where you end up, your love will never weaver. It will transcend time and space it self."

"Mama, i don't get it."

"Don't worry you'll understand, one day!"

Sadly, that was the last caring conversation lucy would ever have with her mother.

3- months later

"Mama!" Lucy screamed, tears streaming down her face. She tried to reach for her mother but her father was holding her back, while the doctor was taking care of her. "Lucy, you can't go in there while the doctor is with mommy!" Her father said in a serious tone. Her father ushered her out of the room and closed the door. "Mama!" Lucy cried, More tears streaming down her face. "Maybe if i didn't cry and showed Mama i was strong and hide my pain and smile then my Mama will be happy watching me from heaven." So from that day foward Lucy would put on a fake smile whenever she thought she would get hurt to hide the pain she turly felt in her heart.

A couple mintues later

Her father exited the room, his eyes not focused on his daughter "Lucy i'm so sorry, but Mama didn't make it." Lucy deep down wanted to cry a river of tears but, put on her fake smile to keep the pain blocked out.

"Papa may i see Mama now?"

Her Papa just nodded holding back his tears trying to look strong for his daughter. Lucy walked into the room and saw her mothers lifeless body lying on the bed. She went over to her and grabbed her hand. Her mother still looked beatuiful to her even in death "Hi Mama I know I wasn't the most graceful child you had. I was clumsy and kind of stubborn, but i really Cherished the fun memories i had with you and Papa." At this point Lucy's barrier she had kept up to keep herself from getting hurt had cracked a little and drops of ters fell from her eyes. She laid her head on her mothers chest and closed her eyes drifting off into a silent slumber.

4-months later

After her Mothers death Lucy's life drastically changed. Her father became distant towards her, he'd smoke and drink a lot. He also was physically and mentally abusive. He would pull her hair and call her rude names. As well as hit her and leave scars. Lucy again put on her fake smile to hide how she truly felt. Lucy thought many times of just running away. But it wasn't until one day her father told her that her Mama death was all "her" fault that she truly felt pain and hatered towards her father. Yet somewhere a child like Lucy still wanted believe her father still cared. "Daddy don't you love me any more?" She thought, one night while having trouble sleeping. Sadly, for Lucy her life didn't improve at all. Her father was still cold toward her and to make matters worse none of the kids played with her like they used to. Lucy then just put on her fake smile and acted as though it didn't bother her.

One day Lucy had enough of the kids pretending she didn't exist, so she decided to go hang by the river. When she got there she sat on the grass and started at the river in silence. As she sat there, she thought her life would never change and she would be still just like this water. After a couple of mintues she noticed that it started to get dark. As Lucy got up to leave she lost her footing and slipped, heading into the cold water below, tears flowing out of her eyes as she tought of all the pain she endored over the years "Is this all my life is about, being hurt day in and day out? Being useless?" She thought. She hit the water hard, Lucy started to drift off into unconsciousness.

When Lucy awoke she was lying on the grass surrounded by trees. apparently further down the river.

"What? Where am I?"

Lucy looked around to see if she recognized anything, but didn't. Lucy suddenly heard chrunching noises, she got up ready to run if she had to. Then a figure stepped into view, the person seemed to be a boy with pink hair,he seemed to be the same age as Lucy by a couple of months.

"Oh, good your awake!" The boy said smiling. Lucy didn't say anything, she just started at him confused.

"So what were you doing in the river?" Lucy still remained silent. The boy decieded that she would talk when she was ready so he decided not to push her. But that didn't stop him from being curious about her. He sat in front of her and started to poke her, she flinced. This made the boy smirk and he keep poking her in different places like her face and and stomach. This drove Lucy crazy and she swated his hand away.

"Please Stop touching me." She said. Moving a few feet away from him.

The Boy smiled he had gotten her to talk, maybe she would answer his question from before. "So what were you doing in the river?" He asked picking up a pebble and tossing it into the water making ripples.

Should Lucy tell this boy she barely knew what had happend?

She wasn't sure, but decided to give it a shot. He seemed harmless enough.

"I was. . ."

"You were what?"

"Well, I was getting up to leave because i had to leave and go home and well. . . my foot slipped and i fell in."

There was slience, the only thing that could be heard was Lucy's breathing. and then Lucy heard laughing? Was he laughing at her? She didn't find it funny not one bit!

"Stop laughing it's not funny!" Lucy said pouting and angry.

"Is that all? you slipped in the water?" The Boy couldn't help but laugh.

Lucy got annoyed and pushed him in the water. he was caught off guard and shocked at this suddden action. Lucy couldn't help but smile at his sudden expression.

"Ha! Who's laughing now!" The Boy smiled as well. He started to like this girl and didn't know her name.

"Hey blondie, what's your name?"

"It's not blondie! My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Luce! That's a pretty name!" Lucy blushed alittle.

Now that Lucy thought about it she didn't know the boys name and she couldn't call him "Pinky" or "The boy" so she asked him his name.

"Hey pinky! What's your name?"

"Names not Pinky! I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel!" And Natsu smiled. This made Lucy blush again.

And from that day foward the two became great friends, and Lucy learned that it was ok to show people your true feelings! And Lucy never had to put a fake smile on infront of anyone again. Natsu had become Lucy light in her once dark world and because of this she felt she could face the world with a true never wavering smile!

**To Be Continued!**

Next Time:

Natsu: Your going down Nara!

Nara: I'd like to see you try flamehead!

Natsu: You asked for it "Dragon Slayer: Dragon's wing!"

Lucy: Natsu I. . .

Lucy: Who are you? You say your name is Loki?

Lucy, Natsu and Nara: Next time! Fights, Defeats and Memories Part 2!

A/N: The Song that Lucy sings is by the artist Akiko Shikata for the anime Umineko no naku koro ni! it's called Ricorando il passato! Don't forget to REVIEW!


	9. Character Bio: Loki Heldum

Time, Space, and Love?

A/N: Hello, everybody! I Know I haven't updated in a while but I been busy. Now Just to let you know this isn't a chapter it's more of a character bio. Now, if you've read the last chapter you'll notice that a character named Loki was mentioned. I know you probably thinking that this Loki is Loki from the Acutally Fairy Manga/Anime. Well, he's actually not! So I've decided to give you a character Bio on him, so you don't get confused!

Loki Heldum Character Bio:

**Age: 14**

**Hair: Spiky black (Resembles Minato's hair from Naruto.)**

**Magical Ability: Unknown**

**Physical Description: Height 5:2, wears baggy pants, red sneakers and has an armband on his left wrist. Wears a black jacket with a blue shirt and also wears black glasses.**

**Eye Color: Sapphire Red**

**Personality: Caring, Cunning, Knowlegable, also cocky at times. Shy, reliable, and good at getting himself in sticky situations.**

A/N: Now I know I should have done this earlier, but I didn't think of it until now, so bear with me. There will be a character bio for Nara as well. Also there will be 2 new chapters up sometime this week! So look foward to it! Bye!


	10. Fights, Defeats and Memories! part 2

Time, Space, and Love

Last Time:

"So, what's your name?"

The boy replied with a big grin "I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel."

And from that day foward, the two became great friends and Lucy no longer had to put on a fake smile in front of anyone again. Natsu had become Lucy's light at the end of the tunnel.

Fights, Defeats and Memories Part 2

Spell after spell was thrown back and forth "Dragon Slayer: Dragons Wing!" Natsu roared. The shot headed toward Nara, he jumped high into the air. Gray saw this as his chance to attack. "Ice Make: Lance!" A bunch of ice lances flew at Nara, Nara barely dodged the lances. As he was trying to dodged them, he misjudged one and it grazed his cheek.

"Damn, you guys don't mess around, do you?" He said smirking. "Well it looks like it's time I get serious!" He said to the two out of breath wizards. Natsu looked at him, a glint of satisfaction in his eyes. "You've never fought a Fairy Tail wizard berfore have you!" Natsu said mockingly. Nara didn't reply. Natsu laughed "You givin up, Nara!"

"Not a chance in Hell!"

"Then, let's end this!"

Natsu and Nara charged at each other. Natsu aiming for his face, Nara ducked and punched Natsu in the stomach. The impact was too great for Natsu to rebound, that he smashed straight into a wall. "Natsu!" Gray yelled hoping Natsu was going to be ok. Gray decided to attack while Nara was so focused on Natsu, that he wasn't paying attention. "Ice make: Tornado!" A swirling ice tornado headed straight for Nara, he barely dodged the attack. He appeared behind Gray and tried to punch him. Gray dodged and jumped up in the air to gain some distance and summoned another spell. "Ice Make: Kunai Knifes!" A bunch of kunai knifes flew straight at Nara, he dodged some, but there were scars on his face, arms and legs for were some of the kunai had hit. The cuts and bruises stung and the uncomfortable look on Nara's face showed it.

"Had. . . enough yet?" Gray panted. Clearly out of breath not use to using so much magic in one turn. Gray was tired, he couldn't take much more of this. he hoped Natsu would regain consciousness soon. But he couldn't let that distract him for a second otherwise he would be done for. Otherwise who would save Lucy! That's when Gray noticed Nara getting up, but something didn't feel right. All of a sudden a dark magical aura surrounded Nara.

"This. . . is bad!" Gray said. Berfore Gray could summon any Ice make magic, he was knocked back by a powerful blow to the stomach. And like Natsu wasn't able to rebound and smashed into a wall and knock unconscious. Luckily though Natsu had started to wake up and regain focus and saw Gray smash into the wall "g-Gray!" he mumbled. But Nara didn't suspect this and wasn't prepared for what would happen next.

"Ha! I beat the almighty Fairy Tail, supposedly a powerful guild. What a joke!" Nara smirking looking over at the two unconscious bodies of the Fairy Tail members lying in the rubble. Then something happened that caught his eye. It seemed that a piece of rubble was he heard a voice that startled him. "Take. . . that back!" Natsu said, rising from the rubble, minor cuts and bruises covering parts of his body. Nara was utterly shocked, how could this boy still be able to stand from that blow he had recived earlier. "What! How could you-" He said unable to finish his sentence. Natsu stood up, finally able to regain his full balance. He wiped the blood from his mouth and stared at Nara extremely pissed. "Don't you ever insult Fairy Tail infront of me again!" Natsu's hand started to shake. "First you trash Fairy Tails name by saying were weak, Then you kidnap and hold one of my precious nakama prisoner. YOUR DEAD! Natsu screamed. A fire like aura surrounded Natsu, it looked as thought his hole body was on fire. Nara saw this and a dark like evil aura surrounded Nara too.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Both Natsu and Nara chiarged. Their fists connecting, creating a powerful force of wind making small bits of rock flying everywhere. The two attacks were so strong a white light engulfed Natsu and Nara.

Back to Lucy

Lucy heard foot steps coming down the hallway. She thought it might be the guy that stuck her in this stupid cell in the first place. If it was, she sure was going to give him a good kick in the nuts once she got out of here. All of a sudden the foot steps stopped. In front of her was a boy, he seemed to be about 14 years old, he was carrying a plate of food. He slid the food in through the bars. "Here you go." And the boy got up to leave, Lucy called to him "Wait, don't go!" It confused her that a young boy his age would be in a place like this. The boy stopped, it seemed as though he didn't want to be there long, so Lucy decided to ask him a simple question "Hey, what's your name?" She asked. The boy seemed at first hesitant to answer, then he spoke "Loki, Loki Heldum." He started to walk away, then he stopped, he turned around and faced Lucy and asked "What's your name?" Lucy took a moment to respond, then said "Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia" She smiled. Loki looked at her and smiled back "I'll see ya later Lucy." He said, then disappeared around the corner. "Hmm, What a wierd kid." Lucy thought. She grabbed her plate of food and started to eat it.

A few hours later

"Lucy Heartfilia, Hmm she seemed interesting maybe I should go see how she's doing again." Loki said, as he rounded the corner towards the cells were they keep the prisoners. As he walked down the hall he bumped into something. "Umph! Ow what was that?" He said rubbing his head. "Hey kid watch were your going!" It was one of guild leaders henchmen. "s-Sorry about that." Loki said nervously. "Well don't let it happen again!" And with that, the henchmen walked pass Loki and disappeared around the corner. " He walked up to the cell that Lucy was being held in. She was sleeping, her head leaning on the wall and the plate of food she recived was empty. Loki looked at Lucy sleeping "Wow, she's kind of cute." He said. Loki just stared at Lucy for a couple of minutes, drool was forming at the side of her mouth. Loki could help but laugh "Hahahaha!" But he accidently laughed too loud and Lucy started to stir. "w-What? Did I fall to sleep?" She mumbled. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, she noticed Loki was staring at her "w-What do I have something on my face?" She said blushing from embrassment. Lucy touched her face, she felt a little drool on the side and quickly wiped it off and then looked at Loki "So what brings you hear Loki?" She asked. "Oh, um. . . " He said looking away to hide his blush. "i-I was. . . I came here to see how you were doing." He said.

It was silent for a moment, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of breathing. Lucy looked at Loki and decided to ask him something that struck her as odd since she met him yesterday.

"Hey Loki."

"Hmm."

"What is a kid like you doing in a guild like this?"

"Well I. . . "

Loki was quite, it was like he didn't want to say anything else.

"Loki are ok?"

"I'm sorry Lucy, it's just hard to explain."

Loki turned his back towards Lucy and stayed quite for awhile.

Lucy didn't know what Loki was going through or what his past was like, but what she did know was that he reminded her of how she was when her mother passed away. She was very cold and dismissive towards others. That was until she met Natsu.

"Natsu." Lucy missed Natsu so much, that it left a big hole in her chest just to think about him. "I hope I see you soon Natsu." Lucy was snapped out of her thoughts, by the sound of sniffling.

"Loki, are you sure your ok?"

"l-Lucy will you please listen to my story?" Loki was sniffling and wiping the remaing tears from his eyes.

"Loki." Lucy said quitely. She moved as close as she could to Loki and ruffled his hair a bit, that suprised him. No one had treated him like that every since his parents were killed. He started to cry again. "Momma, Papa, Minami, I'm so, so sorry!" Loki's fist was shaking. Lucy reached her hands through the bars and wrapped them around Loki. He didn't move but just stayed there "Thank you, Lucy."

They stayed like that for a couple of moments, then Loki turned back around and faced Lucy and smilied a big grin that reminded her of Natsu.

"Natsu." She thought.

Lucy must have been daydreaming again, because when she came too Loki was looking at her with a worried expression.

"Oh! Sorry about that." Loki looked at her for a second and then spoke "Lucy, remember when you asked me what a kid like me was doing here?" Lucy nodded. "The reason I'm here is, is because of revenge!" Loki clenched this fist. Lucy didn't reply for a moment, but she could tell that Loki was serious by the look of hatered in his eyes. But as Lucy looked closer she noticed that, that wasn't the only emotion that was there, there was also confusion and wanting. Like he wanted someone to just hold him and just tell him it was alright, he wouldn't have to suffer this alone. "So, would you like to tell how you ended up here?" Lucy finally spoke. Loki looked at Lucy and nodded "Ok."

~Flashback~

It was four years ago. At the time I was nine years old, I had loving parents, they cared for me I for them. But there were sometimes were we didn't see eye to eye. When there were times like those, I would go see my best friend Minami. She would always make me feel better. My life had it's up's and downs, but all in all it was okay. Sadly though, I look back on it now and I realize how naive I truly was. My life may have seemed perfect on the outside, but there was truly something evil brewing behind closed doors.

I didn't know this at the time, but my Father was doing things behind Me and my Momma's backs, that we weren't aware of it before it was too late. It turns my father use to be a part of the Sigfreed, he apparently had some magical abilities, but

never said anything to me about it. My mother knew about his abilities, she told me that his magic was spectaular and it always made her smile when she was down or depressed. It also turns out that my mother had some magical powers as well. She apparently came from a family highly skilled in magic. But I guess none of their magical abilites were passed onto me.

My Fathers life was finally complete. He had a nice family, a loving and a adorable son who he cared for dearly. He left the guild because he felt that the guilds morals weren't right, hurting innocent people just to get what you want, it was wrong. My Father may have left, but the guild wasn't going to let him go that easily. They planned to teach him a lesson about just leaving the guild.

"Tonight we strike."

"Yeah, that bastard will think twice about betraying us again."

"Ready gang?"

"Ready boss."

The guild decided to raid the villiage and take anything they wanted. At the time I was over at Minami's house playing with her. An hour later it was time for me to go home, so Minami decided to walk home with me to say hi to my mother and father.

"i-If I could have stopped it or at least done something I. . . "

Loki fist started to tremble again. "Loki I. . ." Lucy didn't know what to say to comfort Loki, so she remained silent.

Loki continued on with the story.

When Minami and I returned we couldn't believe what we saw. I still get nightmares just thinking about it. Bodies were lying everywhere, children young and old alike, elderly people as well. Minami was frozen in shock.

"w-Who would do something like this?"

"i-I'm not sure, but who ever did this will pay!"

"Come on Minami, we have to find my parents

I grabbed her hand and ran with her over to my house. It seemed normal. I opened the door and walked inside, Minami grabbed the back of my shirt and followed me in. Furinture was everywhere, pictures frames were smashed. We walked in further our feet making noise because of the creaky floor.

"Hello! Mom, Dad." I called. Minami and I continued to walk through the house. "It seems like no ones here." Minami held on tighter to my shirt. We kept walking further, then we heard a sound that sound like someone was in the house "w-What was that?" Minami, evenmore frightened then before. As we kept walking I stopped, I felt my blood run cold. It felt as though I stepped in something cold, I looked down and my eyes widened in terror, there I was, standing in a pool of blood.

"Loki are you ok?" Minami noticed I wasn't moving. She looked down and saw the blood on the floor and stopped moving completely. "l-Loki I don't want to be here anymore."

She said, fear ebbing in her voice. "I know Minami, but I have to see if my parents are ok or not." When I think back on it, I really wished I had just turned around and left, but there was something in my gut that told me to keep going, so I did.

Even though we felt sick from the site of the blood we kept moving. We rounded the corner and saw one of the doors down the hall was cracked open a bit. "That's my Momma and Papa's room." I thought. I cringed at the thought of what site I would behind the door, I told Minami to wait and I walked foward as quite and silent as I could so I didn't attract attention to anyone who might be in the house. As I got closer to the door I peered inside. It seemed no one was inside so I opened the door completely, and t-there they were the bodies of my parents lying in pools of their own blood.

I fell to my knees, tears flowing out of my eyes at the site of my parents dead on the floor. "m-Momma, p-Papa!" I choked. I couldn't believe it my parents were dead, someone had killed them and there was nothing I could do to save them. More tears flowed out of my eyes. Minami saw me on my knees on the floor crying and was worried and walked over to see what was wrong.

"Loki are you-"

Minami stopped right in her tracks. Her breath becoming ragged just looking at the horrible scene.

"w-What happend here, l-Loki?"

"Well I don't know, maybe my parents are lying in their own pool of blood DEAD!"

I turned around and looked at her, my eyes filled hate and anger. I didn't mean to take out my anger on her, but I needed someway vent all my pending emotions out. She looked at me hurt by my sudden outburst. I know it wasn't her fault that this happend, so I decided to apologize.

"I'm sorry Minami, i-I didn't mean to take out my fustrations on you I. . ."

"It's okay Loki. I know you didn't mean to say those words."

"I'm serious though, I'm sorry."

I held my head down in shame, not just for being mean to Minami, but for not saving the people I cared about most. Tears wield up in my eyes again. "Damn it, why, why!" I slamed my fist on the ground. "Loki." Minami said quitely. We stayed like that for a while, then I felt warm hands warp around my body and pull me in for a hug.

"Minami I. . ."

"It's ok Loki you don't have to say anything, I understand."

"Minami, thank you."

We stayed like that for awhile. I finally calmed down and was able to think staright.

"Maybe my parents left clues as to who their attackers were."

We stepped over my parents bodies and search the room from top to bottom, nothing. "Damn it!" I slamed my hand on the nighttable, then I heard a clicking sound, I looked down and noticed the draw opened.

"Huh?" I looked down and saw my fathers nighttable draw had opened up."What's all this stuff?" Minami saw me looking through the draw and walked over "Loki whatcha lookin at?" She said looking down at the open draw that seemed to have a lot of mysterious papers inside.

Minami helped me rummage through the papers, the papers didn't seem suspious, mostly junck papers, then there was somthing that caught my eye, it was an old newspaper article it said:

TODAY NEWS

Story of the day:

The sigfreed guild has caused another riot in town today, cilivians hurt but none injured. It's said that the guild has stolen some items from various places around town. It is unknow what the causes are but we will try to keep you posted.

That interested me alot "So the sigfeed guild had planned something suspious, but why would my father have an article like this in his draw? I poundered this for a second when I felt a tap on my shoulder "Huh?" I turned around Minami looked at me with concern in her eyes "Loki i-I thinks you want to take a look at this." She said. She pulled me along it seems, she found a secret document in my parents closet.

I opened the document there were pictures of my father and another person I didn't recognize. I saw more documents. At the time I put It in the back of my mind, I would later find truth behind those documents and how my father was involved with the Sigfreed guild. It would also be the time I lost another person I cared about.

Minami and I searched all through my parents house and couldn't find another interesting thing that would or could point out the killers or killer. After a double check, we left the house as we walked out I felt someone grab me by the neck.

"well, well what do we have here a couple on intruders?"

"w-Who are you, you bastard!" I choked, sturggling to get out of his grip. Minami saw what was happening and tried to help "Let him go!" She yelled running to the guy and repeatedly hitting him "Let him go!" Minami kicked him the leg and he caved, his grip slipping for around my neck, I gasped for air, he looked at her anger clearly in his eyes "You little bitch!" He headed straight for Minami, He grabbed her throat choking her. She tried to struggle out of his grip, but he just squeezed tighter, her face was turning blue she was going to die.

"LET GO OF HER!"

"Yeah and who's gonna make me, brat!"

"you, you BASTARD!"

I charged at him. I aimed a punch at his face, he dodged. He threw Minami, she landed on the dirt ground "Minami!" I yelled. Now I was pissed, and he knew it. "Bring it kid!" he said readying his fists. I charged at him again, he blocked and tried to land a blow to my stomach, I dodged and punched him in the stomach. He backed up a bit.

"wow! your pretty good for a snot noised brat!"

"..."

I was getting angier and angier by the minute. " How dare you hurt Minami and kill my Parents, how dare you!" At this point I was in a blind rage at this point. My memory at this point is a little hazy, I don't really remember much, some of the things I remember was there was lightening and electricty was flowing through my hands, that's all I really remember. But when I came too, Minami was. . ." She was dead! I b uried her next to my father and mother. I vowed on that day, I would get revenge on the guild for what they did! Even if I die in the process!

~ End Flashback~

Lucy didn't know what to say, so she just held on to Loki a little bit more. After Loki told Lucy about his past he felt a change inside of him. One that told him he could face anything that was thrown his way. Loki grabbed Lucy's hand and held it close. Lucy blushed a little at the contact.

"Uhh, Loki?" She said embarssed. "Huh?" Loki looked down and saw he was holding on to Lucy's hand and quickly let it go, blushing a bright red.

"Sorry Lucy, I uh. . ."

"It's ok I. . ."

There was silence, the only sound that could be heard was their breathing. A couple minutes later Lucy and Loki were laughing. A brotherly, sisterly bond forming between the two.

**To be continued!**

Next Time:

Lucy: Loki I'm hungry!

Loki: Lucy please be careful!

Happy: Lucy, where are you

Natsu: Don't worry Lucy were on out way!

Lucy and Loki: Next time! New friends and Truths!

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while, I've busy and haven't had time. But I promise I'll try to update more often! All in all thought I'm so happy, toonami came back the other day! Yeah! Don't forget to read and** review! Bye!**


	11. New Friends and Truths!

Time, Space, and Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

Last Time:

Lucy didn't know what to say, so she just held on to Loki a bit more. After Loki told Lucy about his past he felt a change inside of him. One that told him he could face anything that was thrown his way. Loki grabbed Lucy's hand and held it close. Lucy blushed at the contact.

"Uhh, Loki?" She se turned aid embrassed. "Huh?" Loki looked down and saw he was holding on to Lucy's hand and quickly let go, blushing bright red.

"Sorry Lucy, I uh. . ."

"It's ok I. . ."

There was silence, the only sound that could be heard wasin their breathing. A couple minutes later Lucy and Loki were laughing. A brotherly, sisterly bond forming between the two.

New Friends and Truths

"Lucy where are you?" Happy called. He had been through every nook and cranie of this place, but so far nothing. He turned a corner, there was nothing down there but doors, but he decided to check if Lucy was in any of the rooms. He went to the first room, he looked inside, nothing. He went to the next room, again nothing. As Happy was heading to the last room he noticied the door was cracked open and the light was on. "I wonder what that could be?" Happy quitely went up to the door and peered his head in. It was hard to see because the light wasn't that bright, but he was two figures talking that looked like guys.

"Do have all the items we need?"

"Yes, boss! But I've noticed that kid Loki getting to use to our "Guest"

"It dosen't matter as long as our "Guest" isn't killed, this plan will work out in our favor."

"Right boss."

"Oh, and don't forget to stirr things up a bit, got it?"

"Yeah."

Happy was shocked "What did they want with Lucy? and who was Loki? Could they mean the celestial spirit or was it someone totally different?" Happy had to find out, but if he got caught first we wouldn't be able to. Happy flew as fast as he could around the corner to escape from being found. "Whew, they didn't find me!" Happy waited a couple minutes to make sure the coast was clear. After a couple minutes the coast was clear and he headed down the hallway in search of Lucy, now more than ever determined to find her not just for her sake, but for Natsu's as well. Natsu trusted him with this task and he wasn't going to let him down.

Back to Natsu and Gray

"Ow!" Natsu slowly stood up rubbing his sore his head. Natsu slowly stood up, his vision returning to normal. Natsu looked around and noticed the roof was destroyed, rubble was everywhere. "Damn it, I think I went a little overboard! Oh well!" As Natsu was about to leave to go find Lucy, he remembered Gray had been knocked unconscious by Nara and had to find him through all this rubble.

After a couple of minutes couldn't find any sign of Gray, he was starting to get really worried. He may have pissed him off alot, they may have had their share of fights and disagreements, but he was still like a brother to him. So he just had to find him, he had to. After looking through every nook and cranie, nothing turned up. Natsu was just about to give up when he heard the sound of coughing and rubble moving. Natsu looked over and saw a black haired, partically naked mage rising from the rubble. Natsu got extremely happy and ran over to him.

"Gray, are you ok?"

"w-What? Where am I?"

Gray looked around, his vision returing to him after being unconscious for so long. He noticted a pink haired mage running up to him. "n-Natsu stop shouting your giving me a headache." He said rubbing his head. Gray's vision had finally returned to normal, he looked around and saw all the damage.

"Natsu, it looks like you went overboard again!"

Natsu heard his and got mad.

"Me! Don't blame this all on me jerk, your just as much to blame as me!" Natsu said, getting into Gray's face. Gray started to get mad.

"Wanna go, firebrain!"

"Bring it, icebutt!"

Natsu and Gray started to fight throwing punches and one another. The two hot heads stopped when they heard coughing coming from somewhere. They looked and saw Nara starting to stand up, they summoned their magic just incase. Nara stood up and looked at them.

"You guys are patheic, you'll never save her from her fate."

Natsu didn't understand what Nara was babbling about.

"Huh? What are you talking about, what's going to happen to Lucy? Fate? What? Your not making sense?"

"Oh! don't worry you'll understand, if your not to late!"

Nara started to loose consciousness again collasped to the ground. Gray and Natsu looked at Nara they felt bad for the guy, in a way he didn't seem like a bad person after all. Gray and Natsu nodded to one another and headed down the hallway to find Lucy. Natsu now more than ever wanting to find Lucy.

"Please, please be ok Lucy!"

Back to Lucy and Loki

Even though Lucy hadn't known Loki for that long she already felt a brother and sister bond forming between them.

Loki had been talking to Lucy about something, when she heard someone talking to her inside her head.

"Lucy, you have to be careful."

"Huh? Who's talking to me?"

"Remember me, the other Lucy in your dream? The powers of the neckless are able to let me commincate with you through your mind."

"Oh, I guess that's cool! But what did you mean I had to be careful?"

" I told you to be careful because, there is someone that wants to use the powers of the neckless for evil?"

"Evil? What kind of evil are you talking about? Do you mean like destroying Fairy Tail evil or. . . "

"I mean evil as in, effecting the time-space continum."

"The time-space continum, what would the time-space have to do with me?"

"Lucy, Listen to me carefully now. The neckless can open the gate to the time-space continum. Now the time-continum is what holds this world and other worlds in balance, if someone evil, where to find out about this power. . ."

"They could end up changing the past, present, and future times as we know it, am I right?"

"Yep! So please be careful, ok."

"Ok goodbye, other me."

"ucy, Lucy! Are you ok?"

"Huh?" Lucy came to and noticed Loki was waving his hand infront of her face. "Sorry, I spaced out for a sec." Lucy tried to laugh it off, but Loki noticed that something was wrong. Lucy didn't seem like herself, when Loki looked into her eyes for that moment, they looked hallow, no form of the normal laughing, cheery Lucy seemed to be present.

" Ok, whatever you say." Loki said still not convinced. Loki and Lucy stayed silent, not sure what to say to one another, then Loki broke the silence. "So Lucy you know about me,but how did you end up inside this place? What would they want with you?" Loki asked curiously.

Lucy looked at Loki and sighed "Honestly Loki, I'm not that sure. They haven't told me anything. All I remember is going on an S-class quest misson with Natsu, Happy, and Gray. Then I get knocked out by this guy telling me my neckless can open the time-space continum, next thing I wake up in here chain and then I met you. Now, Loki knew why Lucy was in a place like this, but there were still two things that bothered him.

"Ok I understand how you got here, but what did you mean by S-class quest? Are you a wizard?"

Lucy looked at Loki and smiled.

"Yep, I'm a Celestial Mage, see!

Lucy jiggled her keys and Loki looked at them amazed. Lucy giggled at Loki facial expression.

"Pretty cool, huh!"

"Yeah, but there still something I want to know though."

"Sure ask away!"

Loki took a moment before he responded,trying to figure out how to word this without having it sound akward.

"w-Well Lucy I just want you to know i-I don't have r-romantic feelings for you or anything, s-So I don't want you to get the wrong idea or anything."

Lucy was a little confused at where Loki was going with this, but let him continue.

"ok, I'm a bit confused at where your going with all this, but I understand Loki. Don't worry I think of you as more of a little brother more than anything." Loki breath a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness, I didn't this to seem akward then it already was."

"So l-Lucy who's this Natsu person?"

Lucy was totally caught off guard by Loki's question. She was trying to figure out a way to respond. Her face started to turn red just thinking about Natsu.

"u-Um Natsu is. . . He's a very good friend of mine. He can be a bit hard headed and stubborn and not good at understanding simple concepts. But all in all Natsu very loyal, sweet, kind, caring and never let's one of his nakama down! Loki could tell by the way Lucy said all this things she really cared about this Natsu character, weather she'd admit it or not.

"So it seems you really care about Natsu a lot, don't you." Loki said smirking a bit. Lucy face was so red at this point, it looked like a tomato.

"n-No i-I don't!"

"Yeah sure, keep telling yourself that."

"Loki!" Lucy hit Loki on the head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For asking embrassing questions!"

Loki chuckled at Lucy embrassed expression. Lucy turned around and faced the wall, to embrassed to look at Loki in the face. An hour later things had become quite, Lucy was thinking about how she was going to get out of this gate and Loki seemed to have dozed off. Lucy sighed "Loki is kind of cute isn't he, his like the little brother I never got to have, it's actually kind of nice." She thought.

Lucy was about to say something else, when she heard the sound of her stomach grumbling. "I'm hungry, but I really don't want to wake Loki up." Lucy's stomach got louder, Loki heard a loud noise and started to stir. Lucy saw this "Darn! So much for not waking him up." Loki looked up on a daze "Huh? Lucy are you ok? Does you stomach hurt or something?" Loki asked alarmed. Loki got up and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Oh, nothing like that Loki just hungry is all."

"Ok why didn't you say so!"

"Loki you don't need to I. . . "

"It's ok Lucy I'll be right back."

Loki got up and headed to the kitchen to get Lucy more food. Hoping that nothing would happen to her while he was gone.

Back to Happy

Happy had started to give up hope, thinking Lucy wasn't here to begin with. "Maybe they moved her somewhere else?"

Just when Happy was bout to stop searching, he bumped into someone. He seemed to be a kid, about 14 years old. He had spike black hair and red eyes. He didn't look like a henchman, his clothes were very average, red sneakers, shirt and hooded jacket with short sleeves.

"Ah,what the. . .! Loki rubbed his head. "Ow, my head!" Loki looked up and saw a blue cat fly in the air. "Ok, it seems you hit your head a little harder than thought." He said. "Are you ok?" Happy said. Flying around Loki checking to see if he was ok. "Yeah I'm ok. Wait, you can talk too?" Loki said, trying to wrap his head round this whole situation. "Yep!" There was a moment of silence between the two, both unsure what to say to the other to relive the akwardness forming between the two. "So what's your name? Uh, mister flying blue cat, thing." Loki said.

"I'm not Mister flying blue cat thing! I'm Happy!"

"Hi Happy nice to meet you."

"So what your name?"

"Loki, Loki Heldum."

"Nice to meet you too, Loki."

After Loki said his name. It took a minute before it dawned on Happy. "Wait! Did you say your name was Loki?"

"Yeah. . . Why is that a problem, cause just so you know i'm not a bad person I. . ."

"No it's not anything like that, It's just. . ."

"Just what?"

"Nothing, nevermind!"

"O. . .K. So Happy why are you here exactly? Did you get lost or something?"

"Um I. . ."

"Come on you can tell me, I won't hurt you."

"I know, I have this feeling that your a good person, it's just. . . Fine, I'll tell you! My friend Lucy is missing and I. . . "

Happy was cut off by a terrifying scream. "What was that?" He thought.

"Oh no! Lucy" Loki said. "Come on Happy we gotta go!" Loki started running down the hallway to where Lucy was. Loki stopped when he noticed Happy was behind him. "What wrong Happy?" Happy just stayed there. "It's just I think this is a trap. That there's something bigger going on here." Loki looked at him " Happy I have this wierd feeling your right, but if we don't save Lucy we'll have an even bigger problem!"

It happy a while to consider this and he didn't want anything to happen to Lucy, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself and Natsu would be devastated. He knew what he had to do he had to save Lucy with all his might! He part of Fairy Tail right! Happy finally nodded.

"Right! Let's go Happy!"

"Aye!"

Both Happy and Loki raced back to where Lucy was. Hoping they would make it in time.

Back to Lucy

"Let me go! You big piece of blubber!" She tried to stuggle out of his grip, but he wouldn't let go. "Sorry, little miss but I can't let you go! If I did the boss would think I wasn't doing my job right!" The henchmen gripped her throat and slowy started to squeeze. Lucy was staring to lose air.

"w-Well your boss sounds like a real ass! Your nothing but his little pawn! h-He doesn't care about you! He'll j-just leave y-you when h-he's d-done." This got the henchman really mad, you could see the vains popping out of his head.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" The henchman punched Lucy in the stomach. Then the henchman threw Lucy against the cell bars, inturn snapping her chains. She didn't move for awhile. The hechman thought she was dead and was about to leave, when Lucy slowing started to get up. "i-Is that the best you got, big boy bring it on!" The henchman started to inch his way toward Lucy. Lucy didn't flinch, she stayed rooted to the ground determination flashing in her eyes. She would never give up, not even if it killed her. She would prove her dad and show her mother that she was strong! No matter what! She was apart of Fairy Tail!

Back to Natsu and Gray

"Damn it! Where are we!" Natsu said looking around. "Clam down Natsu! I'm sure she'll be fine!" Gray said. Natsu was really up set when he heard Gray say this and grabbed him by his neckless.

"How, How! Do you know she's Fine! She could be hurt or crying out in pain! She needs help and I, I can't help her!" Natsu's fist was shaking. Gray could see the pain Natsu was in, not being able to protect the one you truly care about.

"Natsu I know you want to be there for Lucy, I get that I do, but if you stress out over it, you'll never find her!" Natsu loosened his grip on Gray's chain.

"I know Gray it just pains me to not be able to save her!"

"Hey, Natsu! I need to ask you a question."

"Sure Gray, what is it?"

"How do you feel about Lucy? What I mean is do you Love or of just like her?"

"Well of course I like her. She one of my nakama. She cool to be around even though she can be a bit scary at times. She smart, beautiful and when she smiles I can't help but smile back. But lately I get this weird feeling when I'm around her my heart beats really fast and my face turns red. But think I'm coming down with a cold or something." Gray mentally slapped himself at Natsu's stupidity.

"Man Natsu you can be so dense sometimes!"

"What icebreath! you little-"

BOOM! Natsu and Gray heard an explosion and turned to see where it was coming from. "Come on Gray I think it came from down this way!" Natsu and Gray headed down the hallway, trying not to think of the worst.

Back to Lucy

Lucy was breathing really hard. She was ducking and dodged this guys attacks. So far she had dodged all the attacks, but she wasn't sure how long she would be able to keep this up.

Luckily this big dumbass had punched a whole in the wall and made a way for her to escape. She went through the wall and started to head down the hall way. The henchman not far behind her. She turned corner after corner, not stopping to run afraid of what would happen if she did. She around another corner and noticed it was a dead end. "Crap!" Lucy didn't have time to run, the henchman was right behind her walking towards her, She grabbed one of her keys prepared for anything that could happen.

"Natsu, Loki, Happy, Gray! Help! I don't think I be able to do this by myself!"

**To Be continued!**

Natsu: Where almost there!

Loki: Come on Happy we gotta move!

Lucy: What's happening I can't move!

Natsu and Loki: Lucy were coming!

Natsu and Loki: Next time! Determination and Landing!

A/N: Thank you for all who read my Story and I hope to continue have your support because it truly is what keeps me going! Don't forget **read and review!**


	12. Determination and Landing

Time, Space, and Love?

Disclaimer: I don't Fairy Tail

Last Time:

Lucy was breathing really hard. She was ducking and dodged this guys attacks. So far she had dodged all the attacks, but she wasn't sure how long she would be able to keep this up.

Luckily this big dumbass had punched a whole in the wall and made a way for her to escape. She went through the wall and started to head down the halway. The henchman not far behind her. She turned corner after corner, not stopping to run afraid of what would happen if she did. She around another corner and noticed it was a dead end. "Crap!" Lucy didn't have time to run, the henchman was right behind her walking towards her, She grabbed one of her keys prepared for anything that could happen.

"Natsu, Loki, Happy, Gray! Help! I don't think I be able to do this by myself!"

Determination and Landing!

"Open the gate of the gol-" The henchman cast a spell at Lucy and she dodged it. "Ha! What's the matter girlie, can't cast any magic or are you to scared?" Lucy didn't respond. She just looked at the henchman with a teasing look. "Trust me! Don't take me lightly or that might be your biggest mistake!" She said. As the henchman was getting ready to attack, Lucy felt a weird sensation come from inside her body. "What's happening I can't move! Come on body, move!" She thought. She tried again, but nothing. Then the voice of the 'other' her entered her head.

"Lucy, let me takeover for now!"

"Huh? What do you mean takeover?"

"What I mean is, that I'm able to takeover your body, but only for short periods of time."

"Ok, I get that much, but can you do when you takeover my body?"

"Well acutally. . . I'm not sure to be honest."

"What! you can takeover my body, but aren't what could happen or what you can do! Great, just great."

"Oh, don't worry I'm sure I'll figure this out as I go! Come on let's go this, k?"

"I don't know why I'm agreeing to this, but what the heck, sure."

Lucy's body went numb, her eyes becoming lifeless. The henchmen was shocked by this sudden action. "Huh, what happened girlie? You finally giving in? Ha! What a wuss!" The henchman was getting ready to toss Lucy's lifeless body, when he felt this massive magical pressure. "What the hell! Where's that pressure coming from? I've never felt something like this before!" The henchman finally realized where the pressure was coming from. "Could this girl. . ." Before the henchman could finish, Lucy eyes started to open her eyes, her eyes were crimson red, her blonde hair turned black and the color of her clothes were red and black. The henchman was confused and at the same time frightend. He never knew one person could have so much magical power.

"w-Who are you? Your not that same brat from before!"

Lucy just chuckled to herself. A sly grin appearing on her face.

"What, are you scared of wittle ol me!"

The henchman grabbed Lucy hand and twisted it behind her back and spoke into her ear. "I'm definantly not scared of you girly who ever you are, but you should be scared of our leader, because when he gets his hands on you. Oh, you won't see your little friends again." Lucy tried to stuggle out of his grip, he just held on tighter.

"LET ME GO!" Lucy reversed and kicked the henchman right in the balls. "y-you bitch!" The henchman dropped to his knees, holding his croch in pain. He stayed like that for a minute, Lucy thought that he was done for, but then she felt someone grab he foot and pull her down to the floor.

"What the hell!" She tried kicking him but his grip just tightend. She tried again and again, but nothing. Then she felt a cold subtance dripping down her leg. She looked down and saw claw marks digging into her flesh. The Henchman had turned into a monster, with sharp claws and teeth.

"Son of a-" Before Lucy could could finish the sentence, the now monster henchman threw her against the wall with a "Bang!" Lucy was knocked out for a bit, until she felt something wet and sticky land on her leg.

"Huh? What the heck is. . ." Lucy looked up and saw the big monster henchman standing over her drooling. "Gross, really gross." The henchman was getting ready to attack when, Lucy dodged the attack. She back fliped a bit to gain some distance.

"It looks like I'm gonna need a little help for this!" Lucy grabbed one of her celestial keys.

"Open the gate of the golden bull, Taurus!" The celestial gate opened and out stepped a bull with a giant axe.

"Luuuucuy, It seems your body still fabulous as usual!"

"Hi, Taurus. Nice to see ya!"

Taurus looked at Lucy and noticed there was something different about her.

"Wait you don't look like Lucy, Who are you?"

"Me? Well I'am Lucy, I promise. It's just there was a little switch-a-roo and I look a little different that's all, ok?"

"Ok Lucy, whatever you say. But I know there's something different about you. Even though you also look different on the outside there's something different about you on the inside as well too.

"On the inside? What exactally do you mean Taurus?"

"What I mean is, your celestial powers have grown, I think far beyond yours or anyone's understanding. They've grown to the point where your powers could go either way. Just be careful, ok?"

"OK, Taurus I'll be careful!"

"Well anyway Taurus are you ready? Let's do this!

"Ready Lucy!"

"Ok Taurus, axe slash!" Taurus ran up to the giant monster and started to slash at the monster henchman, it had cuts all over it's body, but it still wasn't very affective. "Damn! It really isn't that affective, i've got to come up with something. If only. . ." Then it occured to Lucy what she read awhile ago.

**~Flashback~**

Lucy was in the Library reading a book trying to get away from all the rowdiness of the guild. She loves the guild, she does it's just sometimes where she want to be left alone. Now she could have just gone home, but if she did Natsu and Happy would have come and she wouldn't get anything done at all. Lucy was so in thought that she forget about reading and suddenly snapped out of it.

"Oops, I probably read this before something happends and I end up helping and forget."

**Celestial Wizards and Powers**

_It's said that along time ago there lived a very powerful celestial wizard. She was very wise and also beautiful and strong as well. She was a very kind celestial wizard to her spirits, always treating them with kindness, never treating them like tools like most celestial wizards. Because of her kindness, she was able to achieve a bond with her spirts that enable her to gain special abilites besides just summoning her spirits. She and her different spirits mainly the ones she used in battle, were able to become one and become wepon and wizard in battle, able to preform attacks that rivial even the greatest wizards. _

_She later died, due to sealing a great monster from destroying mankind and all of the universe, by following it's summoner across the time space timeline to stop history from turing corrupt. Even though she may have perished doing so, she was never alone, she had her trusty friends help her along the way as well. And even though she gone it's said she still lives on. . . _

**~Flashback End~**

"That's it! Taurus you need to focus, ok!"

"Ok Lucy, but what does-"

"Just focus! Now focus all your celestial enegry and grab my hand do you understand?"

"Yeah gotcha!"

While Lucy and Taurus were focused on what they were doing the monster henchman was closing in right behind them.

"Now, all I have to do is focus all my celestial enegry and. . ."

A magical circle appeared under Lucy and Taurus. A blue aura appeared around them. Lucy's neckless also started to glow as well. Then Lucy opened her eyes and a black, white and golden sword appeared in her hand.

"Huh! What the-"

The monster was about to attack, when Lucy sensened it coming and back-fliped to move out of the way. Because of her switching bodies with the other 'Lucy' she had gained powers she didn't know she had. But there were two questions that were nagging her in the back of her mind.

"Would she look like this for ever? And what would happen to her when this was all over? Would she remember her friends? Would she remember anything that was important to her all? Like her love for a certain idiot fire wizard? "

"Natsu, please I never want to forget you, not ever!"

The monster charged again, she dodged. Pushing those thoughts in the back of her mind. "Let's do this!" Lucy charged dodging all the attacks the monster was throwing. Her attacks were powerful but she need a bit more power at least to stun the monster henchman, so she could get way before something bad happended.

The monster attacked. Lucy jumped high up in the air gaining a considerable amount of distance.

"Ok, now that I 've got all the distance what do I do now come on! think!" Lucy was thinking, when she heard a fimilar voice.

"Lucy, you need to listen to me!"

"Huh, is that you Taurus?"

"Yes it's me! I don't know how but I'm able to commincate with you through this form. But we can't worry about that right now we've got do something to gain an advantage."

"Your right Taurus, but what can we do our attacks aren't very powerful and we've tried just about everything."

"I know but I've got an idea ok, now just do what I say, ok?"

"Ok I trust you!"

"Lucy I need you to focus all your enegry and tranfer it to me do you understand?"

"Ok, Taurus!"

"Here it goes, ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Lucy and Taurus gave all thier magical enegry they had, a strong swirling wind formed around Lucy and the sword.

The Monster henchman saw this and knew this wasn't good and started to form a big purple and black ball in his mouth.

"Just a little bit more Lucy! And. . . Now!"

Both attacks fired, creating a blast so strong the sword flew out of Lucy's hand and she flew back hitting her head on the wall, causing her head to bleed. She slowly started to drift off into unconsciousness. The monster henchman was knocked back into a wall, knocking him unconscious.

Lucy slowly looked over at the monster henchman, his body turning back to normal.

"Natsu I. . .I love you." Lucy said before everything became black.

To Natsu and Gray

"Come on Gray! Were almost there"

Natsu and Gray were running down the hall where they heard the loud 'Boom!' when they heard another 'boom!' coming from the same direction. Natsu ran faster, Gray was having a hard time keeping up.

"Natsu, slow down!"

"No, Gray we can't slow down! It's Lucy I know it!"

"How do you know? There no proof or anything. It could just be guild memembers going at it or something."

Natsu stopped running, his fist shaking.

"I, I can't explain it, but i can feel it. It's Lucy and if we don't hurry she could be hurt or worse she could be. . ."

Natsu didn't want to think like that, he knew Lucy had to be ok, she just had to be. She was apart of Fairy Tail wasn't she? She wouldn't go down that easily. Weather Lucy believed it or not she was strong, bright, pretty and Natsu truly cared for her, no it wasn't he just cared for her, he. . . he wasn't exactly sure how he felt about Lucy, he just knew he would protect her with his life. Natsu looked at Gray a new determination to find Lucy present in his eyes.

"Come on Gray, we will find Lucy no matter what!"

"Yeah, let's go!"

Natsu and Gray kept running throught the hallway hoping they were getting closer to Lucy, when Natsu stopped suddenly. "What the-" Gray said. Bumping into Natsu. "Why'd you stop you idot!" Gray said annoyed at Natsu's sudden stop. Natsu summoned his fire magic. Gray didn't know what was going on, but got ready to summon his ice magic. Natsu and Gray slowly rounded the corner, there was a big guy that seemed to be unconscious and rubble and other bits of debree were everywhere, Natsu and Gray were shocked.

"What the hell happend here?" Natsu asked.

"I'm not sure, but what or whoever brought this big guy down sure isn't something to be messed with."

"Whatever Gray, I'm sure I could take'em, they wouldn't even stand a chance!" Natsu said, ready to kick the crap of anyone that crossed his path. Natsu and Gray realized that this must of been the place where the boom came from. Natsu and Gray looked everywhere they thought Lucy could be. Then Natsu saw Lucy's unconscious body lying against a wall, her head was bleeding.

"Crap, Lucy!"

Natsu ran over to Lucy's unconscious body a checked to see if she was ok. Natsu shook her to see if she would wake up.

"Lucy, wake up!" She didn't move. Natsu tried again this time he shook her a little harder.

"Come on, Lucy please wake up!" It took a few minutes, but Lucy coughed and moaned a bit. A grin appeared on Natsu face. "Gray, Lucy's ok!" He said letting Gray know that Lucy was fine. A smiled appeared on Gray's face. "That's great! Now time to get out of this place." Gray said. As Natsu was putting Lucy on his back, he heard a noise coming from over where that guy laid.

"Huh what the heck!" Natsu noticed the guy slowly getting up. His eyes were black, his teeth were sharp and his nails were now claws.

"Um, Gray it looks like we gotta now!"

"Huh? Natsu what are you talking about?"

Gray looked over at were Natsu was and saw the monster in front of them. Gray gulped.

"Oh Shit! Run!" Natsu and Gray ran down the hallway, the monster right on their tails. The boys didn't stop running, they turned corner after corner.

"Damn, we can't keep running Gray!"

"I know we've gotta do something!"

Gray thought for a second and came up with a plan.

"Natsu I need you to keep running and what ever you do don't stop running got me?"

"Ok, but what happends to you?"

"Don't worry I got mister Hairy Balls! Just get Lucy to safety ok?"

"I gotcha! And when I put her somewhere safe, I'll come back to help, ok? So stay live till then."

"Ok, Fire Idiot! You be careful too. Don't do anything stupid!"

"Why you!"

Gray stopped and turned around facing the monster getting in his Ice Make stance. "Now go!" Gray yelled at Natsu. Natsu took one look back and noticed Gray was smirking. Natsu saw this and couldn't help but smirk too.

"Please be careful Gray!" Natsu thought as he ran down the hallway to find a place to hide Lucy, leaving Gray by himself.

To Gray

The monster roared in his face, siliva flying everywhere.

"Whew, did anyone tell you, you should brush your teeth. your breath stinks!"

The monster spoke, teeth baring.

"Stupid Human, you won't put a scratch on me!"

"Oh, looks like we got a cocky one, Don't we!"

"Human prepare to meet your demise!"

"Don't make me laugh! Hey Hairy Balls, ready to freeze, because by the time I'm done with you, your gonna wish you had more hair on your body!"

"Ice Make. . .!"

To Happy and Loki

"Come on Happy I think where almost-"

Loki had bumped into something. He looked up and noticed it was a person with pink and they were carrying someone. Loki slow got up and and dust himself off.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention and I-" Loki never got to finish his sentence because he noticed Happy fly straight over to this mysterious person and say his name.

"Natsu your safe!" Happy chimed. Happy to see his best friend and nakama. It took a moment for Natsu to realize who he had bumped into, because he was so preoccupied with getting Lucy to safety that he didn't noticed his best friend and Nakama Happy was infront of him. "Hey Happy! I'm glad I found you!" For a couple of minutes or so Happy and Natsu were in there own little world, talking about their many adventures. When Loki decided to speak up.

"So this is the Natsu I've heard so much about."

Natsu looked over and saw a 14 year old kid standing there.

"Who are you, kid?"

Loki was going to speak, when Happy cut in.

"Natsu, this is Loki, Loki Heldum. He's a friend of Lucy, he was with her while were preoccupied with things."

"Well nice to meet you, Loki."

"Nice to meet you to, Natsu."

"Oh, and thanks for keeping Lucy company, I'm sure it really helped."

"Oh, no problem. I enjoyed hanging out with Lucy, she's like the sister I never had really, it was kinda nice to hang with someone else that dosen't treat me like a slave all the time."

"So wait your the only kid here? Did they take you from your parents or something?"

"Oh, no nothing like that, it's just I. . . well let's just call it revenge."

"Revenge? What for?"

"Well I. . . I tell ya later, ok?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Oh, before I forget I need you to watch Lucy for me, I need to go help Gray before he hurts himself." Loki and Happy were confused. "What do you mean help Gray?" Happy asked. "Did he get hurt or something?" Happy asked worried.

"No not really Happy, it's just we've got a little Monster problem." Loki guessed what it was right away. "It's one of the leaders henchman, isn't it." Loki said. Knowing he had to be right. "I think so, all I know is that if we don't get there in time then, Gray's going to be in big trouble." Loki nodded. "If that's the case, then I'm coming with you Natsu. Now I don't have any magical abilities, but I can help you with his weakness, so that way you can take him down easily." Loki said.

Now the only person left was Happy. Natsu didn't want to leave Happy again, but he decided to trust Happy with the most important task he would ever have.

"Ok, Loki you can come with me, just be careful got it?"

"Yeah, Natsu!"

"Now Happy, I need you to do the most important task of all,ok?"

"Yeah sure what is it Natsu?"

"I need you to watch Lucy, make sure nothing happends to her, got it?"

"Aye, Natsu! You can count on me!"

"Ok buddy, be careful!"

"Be careful, Happy!"

Thanks Loki, Natsu I will you can bet my life on it!"

And with that Loki and Natsu ran to help Gray, leaving Happy to watch and unconscious Lucy. While Happy was waiting for Natsu and Loki to return with Gray. He could get this feeling of being watched out of mind, Happy looked around and no one was there. A few minutes later Happy smelled a nice relaxing sweet smell in the air. Happy's body went numb and his eyes got sleepy and the next thing he knew everything went black.

"Lucy, no!" He thought as he dift off to sleep.

**To Be Continued!**

Loki: You have to aim for the stomach!

Natsu: You bastard how dare you hurt Lucy!

Happy: Come on Lucy, you have to wake up!

Natsu: Lucy no!

Lucy: _I must open the gate of time it is our destiny, don't you understand Natsu? I have too!_

Natsu: Please Lucy! Don't do it!

Happy, Loki, Natsu and Gray: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Happy, Loki, Natsu and Gray: Determination and Landing Part 2!

A/N: Thanks for reading so far! Don't forget to **read** and **review**


	13. Determination and Landing part 2

Time, Space, Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

Last Time:

And with that Loki and Natsu ran to help Gray, leaving Happy to watch and unconscious Lucy. While Happy was waiting for Natsu and Loki to return with Gray. He could get this feeling of being watched out of mind, Happy looked around and no one was there. A few minutes later Happy smelled a nice relaxing sweet smell in the air. Happy's body went numb and his eyes got sleepy and the next thing he knew everything went black.

"Lucy, no!" He thought as he dift off the sleep.

Determination and Landing Part 2

"w-What where am I"

Lucy slowly looked around, she noticed Happy was next to her unconscious. "Damn, they got Happy!" She said upset that they had gotten her feline friend. Lucy tried to move when she notice she was in chains again. "Come on! What is this karma or something? Why is it always chains!" She tried to move again but nothing. That's when she heard foot steps getting closer, and these for sure she knew weren't Loki's foot steps.

Lucy knew that who ever was coming wasn't playing around. She had to wake up Happy so he could get out of here. Luckily these chains were longer and she was able to reach Happy. "Happy wake up! Wake up!" She shook him, he was out like a light. "I bet he's dreaming about fish or something." she thought. She tried again, but this time she decided to try something a little different. "Hey, Happy I have a nice juicy fish in my pocket, you wanna it?" She whispered. As soon as Happy heard that he woke up with a start.

"Huh? Did someone say Juicy fish!" Happy said his mouth watering just thinking about it.

"Well seemed to get your attention."

Happy heard a fimilar voice and looked over and saw Lucy awake and ok.

"Lucy your ok!" Happy started to shed tears.

"Of course I'm ok Happy, they can't beat me that easily! I'm a memeber of the infamous Fairy Tail!"

Lucy Flash Happy a geniune smile and Happy couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, your right! You maybe scary and your face might look like a cow but. . ." Happy felt a weird creepy aura and looked at Lucy a noticed she didn't look so pleased.

"You little furball I swear when we get out of here I'll. . ."

Lucy was cut off by the sound of laughter. She turned around and noticed an average looking guy with an eye patch covering his left eye standing there with an amused look on his face.

"Well, well it looks as though our guess have woken up care a drink or something. Food perhaps?"

"Got any fish?" Happy chimed. Lucy sighed "When will that cat ever learn?" She thought. Lucy looked at the guy suspiciously. "What do you want with us?" she asked not sure of the response she would get. The guy started to walk back and forth.

"Well first of all, my names Ryu incase you were wondering miss Lucy Heartfilia."

"w-What how do you know my name?"

"Oh, I know everything how your the daugther of a rich tycoon. How your mother died at a young age. You running away to escape it all, your fathers legacy and mother death."

Lucy couldn't take it anymore all the sad and painful memories refacing. She started to cry and her body started to shake.

"s-stop, please stop! I don't want to think about that anymore please, j-just stop!"

Ryu saw this and smirked. "Oops it seems I've hit a nerve, huh." Ryu stopped walking back and forth and made his way towards Lucy and lifted up her chin, so that way he could look her staright in the eye.

" So you want to know what I want with you don't you? Well it's simple. I need you to open the gate of time, so that way I can fix what has been done and change the world into my image!"

Lucy stopped crying and shaking and looked at him with a looked of defince.

"And what makes you think I'll help you?"

Ryu whispered into Lucy ear "It doesn't matter if you help me or not. Either way you will open the gate of time and space. And you know it don't you, you feel it deep down inside."

Lucy jerked away from his touch. "Fiesty one aren't we." Ryu smirked. "It just a matter of time, I will have it, I will have it's power."

Ryu looked at his two captors one more time and left the room. "A matter of time. Now I wonder how our other guests are doing. I hope no one dies!" He said chuckling vanishing into darkness.

Back to Natsu and Loki

"It was down this way Loki were almost there."

"Ok I'm right behind you Natsu!"

As Natsu and Loki were rounding the last corner to get to where Gray was a huge piece of rock came barreling at them.

"Watch it, Loki!"

"What are you-"

Loki eyes got wide as he saw the big piece of rock heading his way. Loki quickly dodged it, missing it barely by inches.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Loki panted trying to regain his breath from the quick movement he had to pull so that way the rock would kill him.

"Right there!" Natsu said as he saw the monster starting to gain an edge on Gray.

"Come on Loki we gotta move!"

"Right!"

Loki got up and followed Natsu so that way they could find a way to the monster with out attracting so much attention. They finally found a place behind a rock and stayed silence.

"Are you ready Loki?"

"Yeah, let's do this!"

"Now Loki I'm gonna help Gray and I need you to stay here and find his weakness and when you find it, I need you to yell it out ok, so either I or Gray can attack him.

"Gotcha!"

"Here I go. . . Dragon slayer: Dragon's wing!"

The monster was blinded by fire. It staggered back a bit. Natsu landed right next to gray with a smirk on his face.

"Miss me, Icebreath?"

"Like I would Firebrain!"

"Gray, so we can take this guy down easily, I've got a little help from a new friend of mine, his name is Loki. And no it's not the celestial spirit. He's human but says he has no magical powers, but knows about the guy were fighting and can help us pinpoint his weaknesses."

Gray nodded and looked around try to find this 'Loki'.

"Ok, but where is he?"

"He's hiding, I just told he doesn't have any magical powers! I didn't want him to get in the way or get hurt. So I told him when he finds one of his weaknesses to yell it out so you or i could attack and take this guy out quickly and get back to Lucy and Happy, idiot!'

"Why you-!"

Gray and Natsu were about start fighting, when a fist tried to come down and knock to two out and they had to dodge.

"Stupid Wizards like you'll ever take me down!"

Natsu was pissed at that comment. Now he was ready to kick some monster ass!

"Gray, did hairy balls there just call us stupid?"

"Yep, I think he did! Ready to tear him a new one?"

"It'll be my pleasure!"

Natsu and Gray got into their fighting stances. Natsu attacked first "Dragon slayer: Roar!" The monster the attack and dodged. He tried to aim a punch at Natsu but it missed. Natsu back fliped a bit for space. Now it was Gray's turn "Ice make: Prison!" Ice came up from the floor and trapped the monster by his feet which made him unable to attack before he broke out. This gave Natsu and Gray somethime to get some hits in, and while the two were doing that Loki was trying to look for the monsters main weaknesses and checking to see which attacks they used had a lasting affect on the monster.

"Darn, my eyes can't keep up their moving a mile a minute!"

Loki was kind of having a hard time keeping up, but he was managing. That when things got bad, the monster broke out of Gray's ice went after Gray and grabbed him by his leg and tossing him into a wall. Natsu saw this and attack the monster with all that he had. Natsu jumped and fire kicked him in the face. The monster flew back and hit the wall. Natsu was starting to run out of energy. They needed to beat this guy fast beat this guy and fast.

"l-Loki did you find this guys w-weakness yet?"

"No not yet, but I'm looking!"

"Hurry than, I don't think we can take much more!"

And Natsu was right his energy was draining and draining fast. Than when Gray started to move again a scar right above his eye-brow.

"Damn, that hurt! Son of a bitch! He's gonna pay for that! Ice make: Needles!" Ice needles shot up from the ground impaling the monster with shards of ice in his legs. The monster cringed at the pain. "That's it one of the monsters weaknesses is in his legs!" He had to tell Natsu or Gray. "Aim for his legs one of his weaknesses is in his legs!" Gary heard this and attacked again. "Ice make: Arrows!" An Ice bow appeared in Gray's hand, along with an arrow. Gray shot the arrow in the monsters leg, it howled in pain.

"That's good an all, but he's still not going down! Natsu it's your turn!"

"Right behind ya! Dragon slayer: Roar!" The fire headed straight for the monster, it didn't have a chance to dodge and the monster was blinded by the fire and Natsu had another chance to attack. Natsu went around him and kicked him in the back, the monster fell over and didn't move.

"Whew, that should hold him off for now, Loki you can come out now." Loki slowly came out from behind the rock, he stood there for a second not knowing what to say.

"Uh, hi Gray my names Loki nice to meet ya!" Loki held out his hand, waiting for Gray to shake it. Gray was still kind of out of it because all of the enegry he used, but still managed to say 'hello'.

"Hi nice to meet ya too, Loki!" Gray reached out to shake Loki's hand and as he did so an electrical current passed through his body, he quickly let of Loki's hand.

"Ow, what the heck was that?" Gray said rubbing his numb hand.

"What the. . . Did I do that?"

"I think you did!"

Loki was still confused about what just occured between him and Gray. All of a sudden they heard a noise that startled them, they turned around Gray was ready attack. But sighed when he noticed it was just Natsu's stomach.

"Hey does anyone one have any food? I'm hunugry!"

"Idiot! All you think about a time like this is food!"

"What! I can't work on an empty stomach!"

"Idiot!"

"What did you say?"

"Your heard me fireass!"

"You wanna go Icefart!"

"Bring it! I'll take you on any day Gray!"

"Well Natsu you just might regret that!"

As the two started throw punches at each other, there was a rumbling noise that force them to stop. The monster started move. "We can't take him on right now I'm still out of energy and Natsu's fire isn't going to last long." Gray said trying to think up a plan. Suddenly Loki came up with an idea.

"Gray, I've got an idea, but it involves me being bait. Now I know your probably thinking _what can he do he doesn't have any powers!_ But from what I can guess from what happened earlier with Gray, is that I do have some sort power I just can't figure out what my power is yet. Understand?"

"Yeah, but is there any thing you want us to do besides running?"

"Yep! I need you to attack while running so that way it's not focused on me and won't see what I'm going to do."

"Ok, Let do this! Natsu you need to attack first so we can get hairy butt there to follow us, got it!"

"Oh don't worry, I always enjoy a party!" Natsu summoned his fire and got ready to attack,"Dragon slayer: Roar!" When Natsu used the attack, it not only got the monster to follow them as they started to run down the hall, but it also pissed him off.

"Whatever you do don't stop moving!" Loki said behind Natsu and Gray while they were attacking and running at the same time. They turned corner after corner still attacking. While Loki was looking for the item for to test if he actually had powers and to take this monster down for good. And that's when he was actually what he was looking for, a puddle of water!

"Natsu, Gray stop attacking and keep running I've got it from here and don't step in that puddle of water, got it?"

"Yep!"

The two stopped attacking and kept running. Luckily the monster kept following them. Loki stopped on the opposite side of puddle waiting for the monster to step into the water.

"Almost there, come on. . . That's it!" Loki could feel electricity surging through his hands.

"And. . . Now!" The monster stepped right into the water and Loki put his hand right in it and 'Boom!' the monster was fried. Natsu and Gray stopped and turned around. They were shocked when they saw what Loki did.

"Wow, that was cool! Hey Gray, maybe he could be part of the guild! He would awesome to have around. What do ya say?"

"I'm ok with it, your right he seems like a really cool kid! Let's ask him."

Natsu and Gray walked over to Loki to see if he was ok and to ask him if he wanted to join the guild.

"So Loki, are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you guys ok?"

"Yep perfectly fine!"

" But any way Loki, I've got to ask you a question."

"Sure what is it Natsu?"

"How would you like to join our guild?"

"Your guild? w-Well I don't think I be help so I. . . "

"Come on Loki, you'll be great!"

"Well, I'll think about it."

"Ok."

"Well now that we've got that big guy out of the way we've got to get back to Lucy and Happy. And with that the group now headed back to where Lucy and Happy were. Hoping that the two were alright.

Back to lucy and Happy

_"Huh were am I?"_ Lucy looked around she was in some big field with flowers all around. Then she saw a boy further away from her calling to her.

"_Akane would hurry up, your so slow!" _Lucy was confused what was going on? Where was she? And who was this boy and this '_Akane' _She had to keep going, she had to find out. She finally made it up the hill. "_Geez, that's not fair!" _The boy looked at her and stuck his tounge out at her, "_It's not my fault your so slow!" _Lucy or '_Akane' _was mad when she heard this and chased after the boy.

"_Why you-!" _The boy was running around and yet she still couldn't catch him. And then, all of a sudden he stopped. And right next to a lake. His face looked happy as if this was the best thing he had ever seen in his life.

"_Hey Akane, Come look at what I found in the water."_

_"Huh? What is it?" _

She walked up to the boy and then he point into the water. She looked down and saw a rock-like neckless shining in the water. It looked really pretty, there were colors of the rainbow shining on it from the sun.

"_Wow pretty! I wonder where it came from?"_

"_I don't know but I gonna it!"_

_"Your gonna what?"_

_"I said I'm gonna grab that neckless!"_

_What? Why?"_

The boy blushed. "_Because my mom would like it! Stop asking stupid questions!" _The boy said, trying not to look her in the eye and started to reach for the neckless. "_Please be careful."_ The boy smirk at this comment. "_I'll be fine, Akane don't worry." _Even though he told her not worry she just couldn't help but worry, he was her best friend. After a couple of minutes of almost slipping and falling, he finally retrieved the neckless.

_"So pretty!" She said looking at it sparkle. _The boy looked at the neckless and then at _'Akane'_ and blushed. Then he did something that suprised _'Akane' _ but she couldn't help but smile, she was just so happy.

_"Here take the neckless my mom wouldn't want it, she'd say that it look like it could be for a little girl." _ He said giving her the neckless and turning away from her to hide his blush.

_"Thank you, thank you so much I love it!" _ She said slipping the neckless over her neck and getting up. _"It's getting late I think we should go home." _The boy nodded and got up as well and then said,_ "Race you home! I'll win!" _Then the boy started to run with the girl right behind him both laughing and smiling as the sun started to set over the horizon.

Lucy woke up in a flash. "What in the world was that?" She thought to herself. She looked around in a daze. "Oh right! I'm still in this shit hole!" Lucy tried to wiggle out of the chain, but nothing. "Damn it, If I get out of here that Ryu's getting a good kick balls!" That's when Lucy heard a strange voice in her head and this one wasn't fimilar it sounded creepy.

_"Open the gate! Open the gate of time. Set your destiny free! Open it like the celestical wizards before you. Let the darkness control this world and bend time and space to it's will!" _Lucy tried to block out the voice, but it justy got louder.

"_Your trying to block me out! Well that won't work I'll reach you eventually, even if I have to do it by force!"_

Then the voice faded into the back of Lucy's mind. But she couldn't but think that next time she wouldn't be able to block it out and something truly terrible would happen and she'd be responsible.

Back to Loki, Natsu and Gray

The boys had finally reached where Happy and Lucy were suppose to be, but no one was there. "What happended to Happy and Lucy? I told Happy to stay right here with Lucy."

Gray thought about it for a second and then said "Maybe Happy went to find some food and put Lucy somewhere else." Even though that sounded good Natsu couldn't believe that Happy would do something like that no matter how hungry he was. That when Natsu got a wiff of Lucy's scent along with Happy's.

"Guy's I think someone took them I smell them, somewhere down this way follow me!" Gray and Loki nodded and followed Natsu down the hall. After a couple of minutes, they finally made it to a big set of doors. Natsu stiffend, there was someone else behind that door, besides Lucy and Happy. But he would take down anyone to keep his Nakama safe.

"Guys we have to be careful there's someone really powerful behind this door. The guys got ready, Loki now had electricity flowing through both hands and Gray was ready to summon his ice magic and Natsu summoned his flame magic.

As soon as Natsu open the door, Loki, Natsu and Gray were slammed into a wall. "w-What the hell!" Natsu said get up from the rubble. Loki and Gray slowly followed suite. Natsu looked around and saw an unconscious Lucy in chains lying on the floor.

"Lucy wake up!" Natsu yelled hoping Lucy was ok.

Back to Lucy and Happy(across the room)

Lucy started to stir "Natsu, Gray, Loki your ok!" She started to cry. And that's when it felt Ryu was in the room "Hey Ryu, show yourself stop hiding!" The room was quite and then a man with and eye patch appeared in the middle of the room.

"You called Miss Heartfilia?"

Lucy was already pissed from being tied up in chains, she didn't need his smart mouth to deal with too.

"Cut the crap. Let me go! Now!"

Ryu just smirked. "I've told you before Lucy I can't let you go."

Lucy Started to laugh. This guy was dumb did he not notice her friends on the otherside of the room.

"Oh I know your not going to let me go if I ask you so were going to have to do this by force."

"Oh, if you mean your little wizards friends on the otherside of the room, they won't stand a chance against me!"

"Oh, I wouldn't underestimate them so quickly. Guys be careful this guys pretty strong!"

Natsu, Gray and Loki looked at Ryu and that's when the fighting broke out. Spells were being cast and there was a lot of dodging. The thing that scared Lucy the most was that the guys were getting low on enegry, thanks to their last fight and it seemed that Ryu wasn't even breaking a sweat. "Damn this guy won't go down!" Natsu said trying to stand up but didn't have enough enegry to. "Natsu!" He collasped to the ground. "Lucy I'm sorry! I couldn't save you. . . I"

That's went the voice entered Lucy head again.

_"Open the gate Lucy, unveil your destiny do it!"_

"No! I won't leave me alone!"

_"Fine, since you won't do of free will. **I'll force you!" **_

Lucy couldn't block out the voice it took over her body and her eyes were lifeless and her celestical magic eurpted. Ryu smilied at ths. "Yes now's the time I will control the time soace continum!" Ryu said lauging and evil laugh.

"Natsu, Gray and Loki felt all this powerful magical energy being released and slowly started to stir. "l-Lucy! What did you do you bastard!" Natsu said looking at Ryu with hatred. Ryu walked over to Natsu and grabbed him by his neck "This is the start of a better future and your little friends are not going stop me!" Ruy released Natsu and he fell to the ground.

"Lucy wake up!"

Lucy looked at Natsu her eyes were lifeless "_I must open the gate it is apart of my destiny. The darkness must take over this world fill this world with darkness!" _

The door in the middle of the room opened up and started to suck up things. Loki, Gray and Natsu saw the door open up knew that this wasn't going to be good. "Guys hold on!" Natsu yelled trying to hold on for as long as he could. because of the force of the wind Happy's and Lucy's chains snapped off. Natsu saw this and quickly grabbed them. But was to late he was getting sucked in. Loki saw this and tried to grab any part of Natsu so that way he wouldn't get sucked in.

Loki ended up garbbing his vest. Gray also grabbed Loki foot to keep him from getting sucked into while also tring to keep his feet planted to the ground. But the wind was to strong and Gray lost his footing and Loki, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy were sent straight into the vortex.

"Ahhhhhhh!" The boys screamed. Hoping that whatever happend to them they would wake to see another day.

**To be contiuned! **

Loki: No were. . . Why are we here?"

Natsu: Erza? What the Heck!"

Lucy: What happend to us? What's with these clothes!"

Gray: Why dose this place seem fimilar?"

Loki, Natsu, Lucy and Gray: Next time! Fimilar places and people!

A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't for get toread and review!


	14. Familiar Places and people!

Time, Space, and Love?

Last Time:

The door in the middle of the room opened up and started to suck up things. Loki, Gray and Natsu saw the door open up knew that this wasn't going to be good. "Guys hold on!" Natsu yelled trying to hold on for as long as he could. because of the force of the wind Happy's and Lucy's chains snapped off. Natsu saw this and quickly grabbed them. But was to late he was getting sucked in. Loki saw this and tried to grab any part of Natsu so that way he wouldn't get sucked in.

Loki ended up garbbing his vest. Gray also grabbed Loki foot to keep him from getting sucked into while also tring to keep his feet planted to the ground. But the wind was to strong and Gray lost his footing and Loki, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy were sent straight into the vortex.

"Ahhhhhhh!" The boys screamed. Hoping that whatever happend to them they would wake to see another day.

Familiar Places and People?

"Ugh, what happend?" Loki said slowly starting to regain consciousness. Loki looked around and saw that everyone was scattered all over the place. He had to see if everyone was fine, so he went over to Lucy first.

"Lucy, Lucy wake up!" He said shaking her. She didn't move so he tried again. "Lucy, please come on wake up! Wake up!" He shook her hard and this time she moved. Loki sighed "Thank goodness, your ok!" Lucy slowly got up rubbing her head.

"Ow, w-what's going? Where am I?" Then Lucy felt someone wrap their arms around her.

"l-Lucy your not dead!" Loki said crying.

"l-Loki why are you crying?"

"b-Because for a couple of minutes there you wouldn't move I thoguht you were dead."

Lucy wrapped her arms around Loki and they stayed like that a moment until Loki clamed down.

"Thanks for that Lucy, it's just your like a big sister to me and I. . ."

"I understand Loki your like your like a little brother to so if anything happened to you I understand how your feeling."

Lucy looked around and noticed that she didn't recognize where they were.

"Loki do you know where we are? Because I don't recognize anything and I know we still can't be inside the castle, right?"

"No, Lucy where not in the castle. To be honest I'm not exactly sure where we are. But the last thing I remember is getting sucked through that giant door and then. . . Oh I forget I've got to wake up the others."

"I'll come with you." Lucy said standing up and dusting her clothes off.

Loki decided to wake up Happy and Gray while Lucy woke up Natsu. Lucy walked up to Natsu and got down on her knees and started to poke Natsu to wake him. He didn't move. So Lucy tried again this time harder. "Wake up Natsu!" Lucy said. He still didn't move, so Lucy decided to try something different, she started to shake him. As Lucy started to shake him she heard a moan and then she felt arms wrap around her and pull her into to a hug.

"What the-" Lucy's face turned extremley red when she noticed how close her face was to Natsu's. She tried to move but he was too strong he had trapped her in a hug and she couldn't move.

"Natsu let me go!" Lucy said trying to struggle out of his grip. But it was no use his grip wouldn't loosen. Lucy sighed and tried again, but stopped suddenly when she heard Natsu said say something she'd thought she'd never hear him say.

"l-lucy please don't leave me I don't just think o-of you as a best friend and part of the Fairy Tail family, I-I love y-you!" He mumbled. Lucy was shocked 'Did he just say he **loves** me?' She thought. As Lucy tried to wrap her head around what she just heard, Natsu started to stir. He looked up and saw Lucy, her face was extremly red.

"Lucy are you ok?"

"y-you big JERK!" She said her face extremly red. Because Natsu woke up his grip around Lucy loosened and she was able to punch Natsu in the stomach and Natsu held his stomach in pain.

"Ow, Lucy! What was that for!"

"Y-you, your an idiot Natsu!" Lucy said stalking away.

"What's her problem?" Natsu said rubbing his stomach.

After that little mishap it occured to Natsu that he didn't know where he was.

"Where the hell am I?" Natsu said looking around to see if he recognized anything or anyone. That's when he noticed Loki over there with an unconscious Gray and Happy and Lucy standing there too, with a worried expression.

"Hmm, I wonder what's going on," He said getting up and walking over towards the group. Loki was having a hard time waking Gray up, he trying shaking him, poking, and even using his magic to give a little electrical shock to his system, but he still didn't move.

'Man this guy sleeps like a log!' He thought. Then that's when he saw Natsu walking toward them.

"Hello Natsu, had a nice sleep?"

"Yep!" He said smiling a big smile.

Lucy blushed just thinking about what happened and looked in the opposite direction so no one could see her blush. Natsu saw Loki standing over Gray and was confused about what he was doing.

"Hey Loki, why are you standing over Gray like that?"

"Well I'm trying to wake him up, but it's a little harder than I thought."

"Oh, If all you needed to do is wake him up, then I know what to do."

"Oh ok."

Loki back up a bit to give Natsu some space. Natsu bent down and wispered into Gray's ear "Erza's right behind you!" Gray sudden shot up, hitting Natsu in the head.

"w-What Erza! I've gotta get outta here!"

Natsu was on the ground holding his head in pain.

"Ow, you bastard!" Natsu whined, a small tear coming out his eye because of the pain. "Huh? Who's Erza?" Loki said confused. Lucy walked up behind him and said "Erza is a really strong and SCARY wizard that is in our guild. She the only one that able to keep those two from fighting. She said pointing to Gray and Natsu, who was still rubbing his sore head. Loki nodded showing he understood. Then Loki brought up something that was still on his mind.

"Ok, I've got two questions, first now that Natsu and Gray are awake, how do we wake Happy and two, Where in the world are we!" Lucy thought about that for a second, and that second question was the one that really stuck out in her mind.

"Well, Loki waking up Happy is easy, but finding out where we are might take a little work. But I'm sure we can figure this out." Lucy said smiling. Natsu chimed in too.

"Yeah, I'm sure we can figure this out!"

"We can do it!" Gray said.

And then Natsu remembered what he said to Loki a while back.

"Hey Loki!"

"Hmm."

"Remember when I asked you if you wanted to join Fairy Tail, and you said you would think about it what do you think about it now?"

"Well, Natsu I'm still thinking about."

"Oh, ok."

After a couple of minutes Natsu was able to get Happy up and Now the group only had to figure out where they where. They all looked around for a place or town, and that when Loki saw a wooded like area.

"Hey guys, there a forest of some sort over there maybe there a village near by." He said pointing.

The gang look over to where Loki was pointing and saw the forest. "Great Job Loki, let go we might find people who could tell us where we are, Let go." Lucy said.

The gang headed into the forest, so far they didn't find or see anybody that could tell them where they were. But Loki started to feel strange, like he recognized these woods. And then Loki was snapped out of his uneasiness by the sound of someone talking. He looked up and saw Natsu was excited about something, he was smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey guys look there's house right over there, I wonder if there's anybody there and if they have food." Natsu and Happy's mouth's watering just thinking about food.

Lucy mentally slappped herself "Is food all you think about?" She said.

"What? You know in order to be a full power I have to get my daily dose of food intake."

"Ugh, Natsu sometimes I just don't get you."

"Come on guys let go!" Natsu said running toward the house.

"Slow down Natsu!" Lucy and the gang ran trying to catch up. They made it up to the door and Natsu was about to knock on the door, when Lucy moved infront of him.

"Why'd you do that Lucy?"

"Because we don't need you to say something stupid or ask them for food. That'll cause them to close the door on us."

"Aww Lucy, come on I-"

Lucy turned around and looked Natsu straight in the face "Natsu, I know how you are you'll say something weird and we'll never find out where we are, so I'm sorry, but no!"

" Please Lucy I promise I. . . Hey have your eyes always been that beautiful before?" He said looking at Lucy's big brown eyes with wonder. Lucy blushed a bright red "I-I. . ." Lucy didn't know what to say. Gray saw what was going on and sigh "I'll do it, because you to love birds can't seem to focus." Gray said annoyed, but at the same time amused at the two lovers unaware of the other feelings for the other.

Gray knocked on the door, the gang waited for a couple of minutes and then two people came to the door, it was a man and women, who Gray assumed were married.

"Hello, how may we help you?" The women said smiling.

"Hi, my name is Gray and these are my friends Lucy, Loki, Natsu and Happy and. . . " Gray was cut off by a small scream.

"Ah, your little friend, he's flying!" The women said shocked.

"Uhh, about that. . . Well were not really from around here and where not really sure where we are, so if you could just tell us where we are, we'll just be on our way."

"Oh, you don't have to leave so soon do? Why don't you have dinner with us and tells all about where you came from we'd love to hear it wouldn't we, honey!"

"Yeah, and we haven't had company in a while since. . ." The man stop for a second a look of sadness in his eyes. Lucy noticed this and felt sad for some reason, but couldn't tell why.

"Are you ok, sir?" Lucy asked with a worried look on her face. The man snapped out of this thoughts and smilied at Lucy "Yeah, I'm ok, thank you for your concern. Now why don't you come inside I'm sure your tired from your journey." He said.

Inside the House

"Well you told us your names, so I guess it's time we tell you ours, were the Anzai's I'm Daichi, and this is my lovely wife Akahana. Why don't you and your friends have a seat at the table and my wife will get you some tea." He said smiling and leading the group over to the table as his wife headed into the kitchen to make them some tea.

The group sat down at the table Mr Anzai's attention fully on the group. "So, like you told me and my wife earlier, you guys said you weren't from around here so where are you from exactly?" He asked curious. "Well. . . um were from. . . " Lucy wasn't sure what to say. "Well were wizards from the kingdom of Magoila and we live in town of Fiore," She said hoping he understood what she was talking about.

"Hmm, Fiore you say I've never heard of it, but I'm sure my wife has."

"Honey, have you heard of a town called Fiore?"

"Yeah I have a really good friend that lives there." She said bringing out cups of hot tea.

"Thank you!" The group said as they drank their tea. Mrs Anzai was curious about the sudden mention of Fiore. "So, why did you need to know about Fiore?" She asked. Lucy stopped drink and took a breath "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Anzai, my friends and I like we said eariler aren't from around here, and were also wizards as well." For a couple of minutes there was a akward silence and then Natsu spoke "Is there any food here to eat? I'm really hungry!" Natsu said rubbing his belly.

"Natsu, stop being so rude!" Lucy said hitting him over the head.

"Ow, Lucy that hurt!"

"It was suppose too, Idiot!"

As Lucy was looking at Natsu with a mean expression she heard a chuckle "It's ok. . . Lucy is it? I'll make some snacks for you guys." She said getting up and going into the kitchen to make some snacks. It was quite for a moment all that could be heard was the sound of breathing and then. . . "Hey who's this little girl in this picture?" Everyone turned around and noticed Happy was looking at a huge picture on the wall next to a couple of smaller pictures. Happy wasn't the only one curious though, Lucy was curious as well. Then it occured to Lucy how Mr. Anzai acted eariler.

"Well, I don't mean to upset you, but Mr. Anzai just who is that little girl in that picture?" Lucy said waiting for a response.

"That little girl is. . . She's my-"

Before he could finish the sentence Mrs. Anzai came out with cookies. Natsu and Happy got really excited "Cookies!" They said grabbing each a cookie and eating it in one bite.

"Geez, would you two slow down a bit! Your not the only one who wants cookies!" Gray said stealing a cookie out of Natsu's hand and eating it.

"Hey, why you-!"

"Too slow, sorry!" Gray siad sticking out his tounge.

Natsu was getting ready to attack Gray, when Loki decided to speak up "Guys, we don't need to fight, I mean there cookies here for everyone, right Lucy?" He nevously.

"Yeah, Please you two, don't cause any problems or I swear you'll regret it!" Lucy said cracking her knuckles and giving them both an evil look.

They started to shiver 'Lucy's scary! More scarier than Erza!' They both thought.

Mrs. Anzai sat down next to her husband, "so what was it that you guys were talking about while I was in the kitchen?" She asked holding her husbands hand under the table. "w-Well we were um, a-asking who was the little g-girl in the photo." Lucy said nervously hoping not to upset anyone.

"Oh, well that girl is the picture she's our. . . our daughter. She. . . she's not around anymore."

"Noff around anymore? What happended to her?" Natsu said swallowing down a bit of a cookie.

"Natsu! Stop asking questions!" Lucy said hitting him on the head again.

"Ow, Luce!"

Mrs. Anzai spoke again "It's ok Lucy." She said squeezing her husbands hand under the table.

"Well our daughter she. . . she died in an attack during a raid in our village."

"I'm so sorry . . . I didn't mean to make you-"

"Oh it's ok Lucy, you didn't know, it's not your fault." She said smiling. Lucy smilied a little, still trying to take in what Mrs. Anzai had just told her. Then Lucy snapped back to reality by the sound of Mrs. Anzai talking "So I'll go get dinner ready, I'll be right back," She said walking into the kitchen to make dinner. Lucy got up and followed Mrs. Anzai into the kitchen.

"Um, Mrs. Anzai would you mind if I helped you cook, I mean. . . for you both letting us say with you?"

"Sure Lucy, I wouldn't mind the help, there's an apron over there." She said pointing to the apron in the corner. Lucy put the apron on and waited for Mrs. Anzai to give her something to do.

"Ok Lucy, berfore you help me I need you to do something for me first, ok?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I want you to call me Hana, ok?" She said smiling.

"Oh ok, h-Hana" She said trying to get use to the name change.

"So Mrs. An. . . I mean Hana is there something you want me to do first?"

"Well, first off I need you to cut up these potatos." She said handing Lucy a knife and potates.

"Ok."

"Ok Lucy where half way done, just have to add two more ingredients." Hana Said reaching for some spices.

"Ok." Lucy Said stirring the pot. Ever since the group had come into Hana's home she noticed there was a special connection between Lucy and that pink haired boy, so she decided to ask Lucy about it.

"Lucy may I ask you a question?"

"Hmm? What is it?" Lucy asked as she stopped stirring the food to look at Hana.

"Well, I was wondering what's your relationship with that pink haired boy?"

"Huh?" Lucy was confused by the question.

"How do you feel about the pink haired boy?" Hana asked again hoping Lucy understood the question. Hana waited for a moment and then Lucy's face started to turn red, Hana smirked 'So I guess she understood my question then.' She thought. Then Lucy spoke looking down, her face as red as a tomato.

"Well I. . . Natsu he's-"

"Go on."

"He's a jerk, dense, pink haired, destructive, greedy. . ."

'Wow so many negtive comments, is their anything positve?' Hana thought. Lucy kept going on think about the things that made her fall in love with that flame headed idiot.

"Caring, sweet, cute and always smiling his big goofy grin. And that why I. . ."

"You what?" Hana said wanting to Lucy to finish her sentence.

"I think I've. . . I've fallen in love with him."

Hana got excited a big smile appearing on her face. "Wow Lucy, you must really love Natsu a lot, don't you?"

". . . ." Lucy just nodded her head her face was still red. "Please, Hana don't say anything ok?" Hoping Hana could keep a secret.

"Don't worry I won't say a word." She said nodding her head.

"Now, Let finish cooking this food so we can eat. I'm sure the boys are hungry by now."

"Yep I'm sure they are." Lucy said stirring the pot.

Back to Natsu and the Gang

"I wonder what's taking so long I'm hungry!" Natsu whined hoping the food would be done soon.

"Shut up, Natsu. You been complaining for the past 15 minutes, your whining isn't going to help the food come out any faster." Gray said looking around the room for a distraction.

"Gray shut up, you know your just as hungry!"

"Yeah, but I don't complain about it like a baby!"

"You wanna go, Gray! I'll take you down right now!" Natsu said getting up from the chair getting ready to fight.

"Bring it!" Gray said standing up as well.

Loki just looked at the two about to fight 'Do they have to do this right now? Luckily Mr. Anzai stepped out for a moment otherwise this wouldn't be good. Even though if this two fight now we'll just have more problems. I have to stop this before it get crazy.' He thought. Loki got up coming in between the two wizards.

"Come on you guys, we don't have to fight, the food will be done so I'm sure." Loki Said trying to be the voice of reason.

"Move Loki! I'm gonna cream him!" Natsu Said cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah Loki, Let me cool flame head over here down!"

Apperently Loki trying to be the voice of reason wasn't going to work. That was when Loki saw something that caught his eye. He walked over to it, his eyes got wide once it realized what it was 'No way, why would the Anzai's have a picture of my parents in their house? Wait if that true then. . . I know exactly where we are. . . ' Loki thought. That's when Lucy voice sounded.

"Ok It's time to eat!" She said as She and Mrs Azai came out with a pot of hot stew. "Food!" The boys said as they headed back to the table to eat. Loki headed back to the table trying to grasp if what he saw and what he thinks might be right.

Lucy set the pot on thet table while Mrs Anzai went to go get the bowls and spoons. Lucy looked around and noticed that there were two people where missing.

"Where did Happy and Mr. Anzai go?" Lucy asked. Loki spoke because it looked like the two boys were to focused on eating to have heard the question.

"Happy and Mr. Anzai went to go pick up a guest, that he thinks could help us, with our little problem."

"Oh ok." She said sitting back down next to Natsu. A couple of minutes later Mrs Anzai came out with the bowls and spoons. She started to fill the bowls with food. "Oh, let me help Hana!" Lucy said getting up to help. "Oh, it's ok Lucy you've helped a lot I can take it from here." Mrs. Anzai had finally passed out the food and sat down to eat, before she ate she noticed her husband and the flying cat weren't around.

"Where did your little friend and my husband go?" She asked.

"They went to go pick up someone who he thought could help us." Loki said as he started to eat.

"Oh ok." She said and then started to eat. The group was sitting there eating when they heard a door open up "Akahana I'm home and I brought a guest back with me, can you prepare some food for her please?"

"Oh it's ok Mr Anzai I don't want to impose."

"It's ok we have plenty of food I'm sure."

Happy flew into the room "Food! I sure am hungry" He said staring and the big pot of food. Mrs Anzai giggled "Well since your hungry I might as well give you something to eat and give our guest something as well.

"Mr. Anzai I'm gonna go look around and-" There was a loud clunck on the floor. Natsu dropped his spoon on the floor "No way! That voice! It could only be. . ."

"Natsu what's wrong? Are you ok?" Lucy asked noticing his face was really pale. All of a sudden Gray dropped his spoon too. "Ok what is going on?" Lucy asked starting to get nervous by there reactions.

"Lucy t-turn around." Natsu said hoping he would piss his pants in fear. Lucy didn't know what was going on, but turned around like Natsu told her. Lucy was in shock at who she was standing there.

"Erza! What are you doing here?"

Erza turned her attention toward Lucy "Ok? Who are you guys and how do you know my name?"

**To be continued**

Erza: So you guys are from a different time?

Erza: Next time: Familiar places and People Part 2

A/N: Sorry I have updated in so long I was on vaction with my family, but I promise I'll update as soon as I can. And sorry if the ending seems rushed I was really tired. Anyway Bye! Oh and don't forget to read and** review!**


	15. Familiar Places and people! Part 2

Time, Space, and Love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

Last time:

"Oh ok." She said sitting back down next to Natsu. A couple of minutes later Mrs Anzai came out with the bowls and spoons. She started to fill the bowls with food. "Oh, let me help Hana!" Lucy said getting up to help. "Oh, it's ok Lucy you've helped a lot I can take it from here." Mrs. Anzai had finally passed out the food and sat down to eat, before she ate she noticed her husband and the flying cat weren't around.

"Where did your little friend and my husband go?" She asked.

"They went to go pick up someone who he thought could help us." Loki said as he started to eat.

"Oh ok." She said and then started to eat. The group was sitting there eating when they heard a door open up "Akahana I'm home and I brought a guest back with me, can you prepare some food for her please?"

"Oh it's ok Mr Anzai I don't want to impose."

"It's ok we have plenty of food I'm sure."

Happy flew into the room "Food! I sure am hungry" He said staring and the big pot of food. Mrs Anzai giggled "Well since your hungry I might as well give you something to eat and give our guest something as well.

"Mr. Anzai I'm gonna go look around and-" There was a loud clunck on the floor. Natsu dropped his spoon on the floor "No way! That voice! It could only be. . ."

"Natsu what's wrong? Are you ok?" Lucy asked noticing his face was really pale. All of a sudden Gray dropped his spoon too. "Ok what is going on?" Lucy asked starting to get nervous by there reactions.

"Lucy t-turn around." Natsu said hoping he would piss his pants in fear. Lucy didn't know what was going on, but turned around like Natsu told her. Lucy was in shock at who she was standing there.

"Erza! What are you doing here?"

Erza turned her attention toward Lucy "Ok? Who are you guys and how do you know my name?"

Familar Places and People Part 2

"So from what you've told me so far, you guys are from a another time period, and in this time were wizards and were friends and we go on mission together and I'm able to equip different times of armor and powers that help me fight?" Erza said trying to wrap her head around what she was just told.

"Yep, that's right." Lucy said hoping Erza believed her, because if she didn't they could be 'here' forever even though they had no idea where they were. "So Erza so you believe me about everything I've told you about?" Lucy said waiting for a response.

"Y'know for some unexplained reason I do believe to to an extent, but I do not believe you guys could be wizards."

"Come on Erza, I promise you we are wizards, follow me I can show you."

Erza followed Lucy outside still not sure if she was telling the truth or not, but decided to trust her. For some odd reason though she felt that no matter what she could trust Lucy, that somehow she was telling the truth.

"So what is it you wanted to show me?" Erza said waiting for Lucy to show her some stupid magic trick 'she's probably going to pull a rabbit out of a hat or something,' She thought. That's when she noticed lucy pulled out a golden key. "So Lucy what's that key suppose to do?" Lucy had a smirk on her face "Just watch!" A magical circle appeared below Lucy's feet, Erza was shocked 'o. . .k maybe she was telling the truth!' And Lucy shouted something else "Open the gate of the golden bull, Taurus!" A puff of some appear and out stepped a bull with and axe on his back. Erza was in shock, her throat became dry, she was speechless.

"Helloooo, Lucy! Your body's looking marvelous as always!" Taurus said with a perverted grin on his face. Lucy just sighed "Must you always say that? Why can't you just say 'Hi Lucy!' or 'How's it goin' Lucy!' is that to much to ask, geez!" Lucy said upset and crossing her arms. Erza finally was able to speak.

"Lucy I . . .I can't believe it you weren't lying! You really are wizards!" Erza Said grabbing Lucy's hands and holding them, startling her. "Please, hit me for not believing you." She said sincerely "Uh . . . I don't think that's nessecary, Erza." Lucy Said sweatdropping.

'Well at least we know even if were in another time, Erza will always be Erza.'

To Loki and the Guys

'How do I tell them? I don't want to lie to them, it just wouldn't feel right. But how could we be in this time, why here of all places? And isn't Erza a friend of theirs from our time period, so what's she doing here? It just doesn't make any sense!' Loki had a lot unanswered questions, but was snapped out of deep thought by the sound of someone calling his name.

"Hey Loki! Uh . . . earth to Loki can you hear me?"

"Huh? Wha. . . Oh, Natsu I'm sorry I was jsut day dreaming!" Loki said rubbing the back of his head and smiling a bit.

"Oh, I was going to ask you if you wanted go see what the girls were doing. You wanna go check it out?"

'It's no use stressing about and maybe I'll get a chance to talk to Lucy about it.' Loki Thought.

"Sure!"

"Ok, Come on!"

Natsu and Loki headed down stairs and noticed Mrs. Anzai was it the kitchen cooking. She heard foot steps and turned around "Oh, Hello boys! Where are Gray and Happy?" She asked. "Sleeping." Natsu said with his hands behind his back looking out window at the sky. "Oh, well that's nice! So where are you two off to exactly?" Natsu couldn't take being in this house a minute longer he just wanted to go outside " Were gonna go see what Lucy and 'Erza' are up to! I don't see them anywhere in the house or outside, do you know where they are?" Natsu Asked bouncing up and down.

"Lucy told me, She and Erza were going to go the river to wash up before lunch."

"Oh ok, Come on Loki! Thank you Mrs. Anzai!" Natsu Said smiling and heading out the door.

"Please, call me Hana." But Natsu was already out the door and didn't hear her. 'Where does he get all that enegry from?' Loki thought. "Hahahaha, where does he get all that enegry from?" Hana asked. "Well, h-Hana I'm gonna go after Natsu before he hurts him or get himself in trouble. Oh and if Gray and Happy wake tell them we went out for a bit. Well I'll be going now, seeya Hana, bye." Loki Said running out the door trying to catch up to Natsu.

Back to Lucy and Erza

'This water is so cool.' Lucy thought as she splashed water on her face. "So, Lucy what am I like in your world?" Erza asked curiously, while looking at the river. Lucy came over to Erza and sat down.

"Well, Erza your very pretty, strong, brave, kind, caring and. . ."

"And what?" Erza said waiting in anticpation

"And believe it or not scary!"

"I'm . . . Scary? But I wouldn't scare a fly, let alone a person." Erza said shocked that she herself would be able to scare someone. "Trust me though Erza, your not normally scary, the only time you act that way is when people in the guild 'Natsu, and Gray' act out, it helps keep things in line." Lucy putting her hand on Erza's shoulder and giving her a smile.

Erza saw Lucy smiling at her and couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks Lucy, at least I know in your time period I'm help to you guys." She said. Erza and Lucy stayed looking at the stream before getting up.

"Come on Erza I think we should get back to the-" As Lucy was get ready to walk back up to the house she lost her footing and was headed straight into the stream. Erza tried to reach for her, but couldn't reach her in time. "Lucy!" Erza screamed. Lucy tried to reach out for anything or anyone, but couldn't. As she was falling she recalled the time when she was a kid and the same thing had happend to her before with no one to help her 'please someone, anyone help!' Lucy plunged into the icy cold water, her vision slowly fading, she was running out of air. Before everything went black, she could have swore she saw a figure that looked exactly like Natsu.

'Natsu.' And then everything went black.

Back at the Anzai's

"_Akane how many times have I told this is important you have to pay attention!" _Lucy looked around and noticed she didn't recognize anything or anyone 'Ugh. . . were am I? Am I in one of those strange dreams again?' Lucy sighed 'Just my luck!'

"_Akane, can you hear me?" _

_"Huh?" _

_'Akane' _or Lucy, since Lucy seemed to be stuck in this girls body saw that someone had been talking to her, she looked up and noticed that it was an old lady.

_"Oh, sorry Hoshi-san" _Lucy bowed and gave a big smile.

_"Geez, do you ever pay attention when I'm talking to you? Somethimes I swear your off somewhere else. Now back to the task at hand. Akane this creature is every powerful and if your not careful you could be seriously hurt or. . ." _Hoshi stopped talking and noticed that _'Akane' _wasn't paying attention at all, she seemed to be focused on something else.

_"Akane!" _Hoshi said sternly, this seemed to have gotten her attention. _"Were going to spar, since you seem to want to doze off and not pay attention, I want to see what you've learned from your previous lessons." _Lucy was shocked 'Sparing? Previous lessons? Ok, now I'm totally confused. Oh well I might as well give it a shot, I'm not that good in hand to hand but. . . Ok let's do this!' Lucy got up and followed the old lady into a dojo like room.

_"Are you ready Akane?"_

_"Bring it!" _

The old lady pulled out what seemed to be a golden key, Lucy was confused at first 'A key? How that suppose to help?' And then the lady shouted out sometIhing all to familar to Lucy.

_"Open the gate of thr golden bull, Taurus!"_ A puff of smoke appeared and out stepped a bull with a axe. 't-Taurus! What's he doing here!' Lucy was shocked 'Ok, that means that this _'Akane' _must be able to use celestical spirits as well, but how?' This was just confusing Lucy even more. Now it was her turn, she reached inside her pocket and pulled out a key, she held it close to her chest and said _"Ready to do this? Don't worry I believe we can do this!" _And for some reason she knew that deep down in her heart that there was a bond forming between the spirit and her. She was ready eyes focused.

_"Open the gate of the lion, Loke!" _A puff of smoke appeared and out stepped out a man with orange hair and a black and white suite. He looked at her and smiled and she smiled back, she felt that this was going to be a long and wonderful friendship between them. _"Ready?" _Loke smiled "Always!" And with that the sparing began, attacks being thrown one after the other, it was hard to dodge all the attacks that were being thrown, but some how 'Akane' was pulling through.

After a couple of last hits, the sparing match had ended with Hoshi-san being the winner. Lucy was tired she had never experienced something like that in her life, she had to sit down. After taking a breather or two, Hoshi-san had come over to her, a smile on her face.

_"Akane, you've done well my child, I'm very proud of you! You may not listen and doze off a lot, but you have what it take to become a great celestical wizard. And so I reward you with this. . ."_

Hoshi pulled a golden key out of her pocket, it was Taurus the golden bull. As soon as_ 'Akane' _saw this a huge simle appeared on her face _"Thank you Hoshi-san! I'll treasure this always!"_ She said giving her a big hug. She was about to leave when Hoshi-san stopped her _"Akane, before for you go I want to tell you extremely important and I want you to never forget it, ok?"_

_"Yeah, what is it?" _Hoshi said gaining her full attention.

_"Akane, No matter what happens in your life, never forsake your friends, which includes your celestical spirits as well, their not tools just for fighting, they've got feelings and lives too. And to use them as just objects, is not what being a celestical wizard is about, because if you show them kindness and care for them as if they were friends I'm sure you'll achive a bond that will unlock a special power that no one not even you or I are aware of."_

_"I think, I understand the friendship part, but special power? What's that about?" _She asked confused. Hoshi giggled _"That you'll have to discover on your own. Now run along, ok?"_

_'Akane' _Nodded and ran to go find that boy again so they could go play.

* * *

><p>Lucy slowly opened her eyes, her head hurt. 'Ugh, another one of those weird dreams with that 'Akane'person again. This is the second time I've had a dream like that is someone trying to tell me something important?' Lucy's head hurt just thinking about it, so she just decided to lay there for a moment for the pain in her head to subside a bit. Lucy slowly got up and noticed she was in a pair of pajamas 'Why am I in pajamas? Then she recalled what happend to her earlier 'Oh yeah, now I remember I fell into a river and the last thing I remember was a figure that looked like Natsu came to save me.'<p>

Lucy walked over to a window on the far side of the room and looked up a the moon "At least it's good to know that no matter where you go somethings don't change." As lucy continued to look out the window, there was a knock on the door.

"Hello Lucy, it's me Erza, can I come in? I've got us some food." Lucy sighed "Come in." Erza opened the door, she had a tray of two bowls of curry, bread and two glasses of milk. "How are you feeling?" Erza asked concerned. Lucy looked at Erza a smilied a bit "I've been better, but right now I'm starving wanna eat, now?" Erza smilied 'Well at least she's got her appetite.' Erza nodded and the two sat down and ate there meal in silence.

After the two had finished eating, they decided to sleep together instead of being alone. "Good night, Erza." Lucy said as she drifted off to sleep. "Night." And two slept hoping to have peaceful dreams.

The Next Morning

"Well, it looks like it's time to go, are you guys ready?" Gray said waiting for everyone to finish up their last tasks around the house. "Almost, but I've got one question. What's with these clothes?" Lucy asked as she looked at the clothes she was wearing. She was wearing gray sneakers, a red skirt, a white tank top and a black short hoodie jacket, along with her trade mark blue ribbon on the side of her hair.

"I don't see the problem, plus we needed new clothes. Our old ones were tattered and ripping apart." Gray said while staring out the window. He was wearing a black shirt, a white and blue trench coat, jeans, and black sneakers. "Plus, looking on the bright side Lucy, I look devilishly handsome!" He Said giving her a flashy smile. Lucy giggled "In your dreams Gray!" Gray smirked at Lucy's comment "Oh, I see Lucy! You seem to like a certain flamehead idiot!" A blush appeared across Lucy face "Gray! I-I do not!" Lucy said looking away to hid her blush. Gray chuckled "Sorry, Sorry. I dodn't mean to embrass you, I just couldn't resist." It was silent for a moment and then foot steps could be heard as the rest of the gang had come downstairs, all dressed in there new clothes.

Natsu's clothes looked exactly the same, except there was a sleeve added to his right arm. And Loki he had a blue shirt, a white jacket, shorts (Capri), gloves, black sneakers and red and gray goggles. And last but not least Erza she had on black boots, blue skirt, a gray shirt, black mini jacket. Happy was didn't need any new clothes so the group was ready go.

The Anzai's were waiting outside to see them off. "Ready to go guys?" As Natsu started to head out the door, Happy right behind him. "Yep !" They all said. And with that the group went outside to say their good buys to the Anzai's

"Thank you for having us in your home it was nice." Lucy said smiling.

"No thank you, It was nice to have company for a while, take care ok?" Hana said.

"You too." And with that the group said their finally 'goodbyes' and head off into town with Erza as their guide to help them find a boat, so they could head to Fiore.

**To Be Continued!**

Natsu: . . . .

Loki: Is he always this bad in vehicles?

Gray: Yep!

Lucy: Look were almost there!

Erza: Cool

Happy: Yeah! Food!

Happy and Lucy: Next time: Trouble in Paradise!

A/N: Well, here's a new chapter! Thanks for all your support for reading the story so far. And I like to give special thanks to GoldenRoseLuceTanya who has motivated me to keep going through her positive reviews! Thanks so Much! Bye everyone!


	16. Trouble In Paradise!

Time, Space, and Love?

Disclaimer:I don't own Fairy Tail

Last Time:

The Anzai's were waiting outside to see them off. "Ready to go guys?" As Natsu started to head out the door, Happy right behind him. "Yep !" They all said. And with that the group went outside to say their good buys to the Anzai's

"Thank you for having us in your home it was nice." Lucy said smiling.

"No thank you, It was nice to have company for a while, take care ok?" Hana said.

"You too." And with that the group said their finally 'goodbyes' and head off into town with Erza as their guide to help them find a boat, so they could head to Fiore.

Trouble in Paradise

After hours of walking the group had finally made it into town "Finally we made it!" Lucy said stretching her arms. "So Erza, where are we anyway?" Lucy asked. "Where in the town of Dragoon. It's a very lively place especially in the summer time, there a summer festival here and luckly we'll be able to see it. It's tonight. So are you guys up for it?" Erza said smiling. "Sure! You guys wanna go?" Lucy asked waiting for a response. "Sure, why not. It could be fun and we could always go find boat to take us later." Gray said. Natsu and Happy looked at each other big smiles on their faces.

"Great, More food!" The two said drool forming at the side of their mouths. Lucy and Gray sighed 'Food, really? Those two!' Everyone was excited about the festival, expect Loki, Well it's not he wasn't excited but. . . he was scared, he wasn't sure how to tell his friends about what he found out about this place they were in, and about his parents. Loki was so lost in thought, he didn't know that Erza was calling him.

"oki. . . Hello, Loki can you hear me? Loki, watch out!" Loki wasn't pay attention and tripped in a hole. "Wah! What the. . ." Loki said. "Loki are you ok?" Erza said looking at Loki with a concerned look. Loki slowly got up, dusting the dirt off his pants. "Yeah, I'm fine, Just a little troubled about things, Sorry to worry you." Loki said smiling trying to play it off. Erza looked at him and noticed there was something wrong. "Are you sure your ok? You seem really worried about something." Erza said. Loki laughed "Hahaha, you worry to much Erza, I'm fine, I promise! Now, let's go the other are already far ahead." Loki said running ahead to catch up to the others.

"Loki. . ." Erza noticed how far ahead he was and ran to catch up.

"Hey, what up you guys!"

The group decided that they would stay the night for the festival and then leave in the morning and head to Fiore. But little did they know that there was some watching them from the shadows.

'So that's the group Ryu told me about, they don't seem so tough! Hahaha, time to have some fun!'

The mysterious figure continued to follow the gang from a safe distance. Little did this mysterious figure, was that their presence didn't go unoticed so easily.

'What's this wierd presence I feel? It's like my body's gone cold all of a sudden. I feel like someone or something is following us! I have a bad feeling about this.' Erza thought as she and the group tried to find a place to stay. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of someone calling her name.

"Rza. . . Erza can you hear me?" Lucy asked staring at her with a worried expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was just thinking about something. So what were you saying?"

"I was saying, how bout we stay there." She said pointing to a building that seemed to be an Inn.

"Oh, great idea Lucy, and a good place too. It turns out I know the people that run this Inn and I'm rooming here for awhile. I'm sure they wouldn't mine renting me an extra room. Ok, let's go!"

The group followed Erza into the Inn. When they got inside, they noticed this place seemed a bit familiar, but different as well. There was a wooden counter with a bell on top and behind that counter seemed to be a shelf that seemed to hold mail and packages. The walls had little decorations on them, so they were kind of plain, but Lucy felt a warm sensation feel her body, like this was home, like when she was in guild in 'their' world. There also were stairs which Lucy assumed the rooms were located.

"This place seems familiar, but a bit different doesn't it?" Natsu said looking around.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Gray said looking at one of the decrations on the wall.

"Hmm. I wonder if anyone's here it's never this quite? Usually there's someone doing something around here, cleaning or preparing food." Erza said confused.

"D-Did you say food ?" Natsu asked his mouth watering.

"Natsu now's not the time!" Lucy said annoyed hitting him on the head.

"Hey, Luce!" Natsu whined rubbing his head.

"Let's try the bell, maybe they'll know someones here." Gray said looking around to see if he saw anyone go by.

"Good idea, Gray!" Erza said going up to the bell and ringing it.

They was silence for a second, and then a noise could be heard from upstairs. It sounded like things were falling and breaking.

"C-coming! I-I'll be with you in a sec I just have to- Wha! Oh no, Grandpa's gonna kill me when he gets back!" Someone from upstairs said.

"I wonder who that is." Lucy said.

"I don't know, but I hope their alright!" Gray said.

A couple of minutes later a girl with blue eyes and white hair with a little bit of hair in a pony tail at the top of her head and the rest going down her back. "Oh, well look who it is, Hi Erza." The girl said smiling. Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Happy forze in their tracks once they saw who it was.

"No way, not MiraJane too!" Natsu said shocked that MiraJane could be in this world too. MiraJane looked over saw the group standing there "Oh, well who might you guys be?" She asked. "We're um. . . I. . . My name is, uh. . ." Lucy stuttered, she couldn't get her words out. "These are my friends, we're on a journey together and we decided to stop and see the festival, that's all." Erza jumped in to save Lucy from saying something she shouldn't. " Oh, ok. For some crazy reason though I feel like I know you guys. Have we met before?" MiraJane asked. "N-No we haven't met before I-I promise you," Lucy said nervous as ever.

"Oh, ok. So anyway, what can I do for you today Erza."

"Well, MiraJane I'd like an extra room, for my guy friends over here."

"Ok."

"Oh, by the way Mira, where's your Grandpa?"

"Oh, Grandpa's on some offical business and won't be back until tomorrow."

Gray heard this and was confused 'When did Mira have a Grandfather? I know Elfman's her brother and Lisanna her sister, but who could her grandfather be?' Gray had to know "So Mirajane, who's your grandfather?"

"Well, my Grandfathers name is Dreyar Makarov."

"What!" Lucy, Natsu and Gray screamed. MiraJane jumped at the screaming.

"D-Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh nothing, we'll just take that extra room now!" Erza said laughing a bit. Hoping Mira wouldn't ask any questions.

"Well, I just go get the key and be right back, hold on!" MiraJane smilied and when into a room that seemed to be hidden behind some plants. Lucy couldn't believe it 'MiraJane and Master Makarov are both in this world, what is going on? How is it that people from our original world, are showing up in this world, and don't know who we are?' Lucy had so many unanswered questions. But she wasn't they only one, Loki had some unanswered questions as well, and they were both hoping they would eventually get some answers.

A moment later MiraJane came back with key.

"Ok, here's your key. The guys room is next door, so don't you guys think about doing any thing preverted to the girls, o. . .k!" MiraJane said with a smirk on her face.

Everyone blushed expect for Happy. "Well, we'll be upstairs if you need us." Erza said as they headed up stairs. MiraJane loved toying with peoples emotions, it felt like she was playing a game of match maker. "Hmm, it feels weird even though, they say I haven't met them before, it certainly feels like I have. Hmm I wonder. . ." All of a sudden memories started to flash into MiraJane's head.

* * *

><p><em>"Hello Lucy, what happened you seem depressed."<em>

_"Oh, Hello MiraJane. I've just been confused about something as all."_

_"hohohoho, is it your feelings for a certain pink haired wizard?" _Mira smirked.

Lucy blushed at the comment.

_"N-No I. . . I"_

_"Come everyone here in the guild knows you like him."_

Lucy was shocked by that comment.

_"E- Everyone! Is it that obivious?"_

_"Well, except **him** that is, and yes it is very obivious."_

All of a sudden shouting could be heard.

_"Today's the day I beat you fair and square Gray!"_

_"And today's the day I pumble your face in the ground Natsu!"_

Lucy sighed _"It looks like those two are at again, huh Mira. You would think they'd get tired of fighting each other."_

_"Sadly, no, for those two it's a way they show they care for each other, like brothers."_

_"Brothers! You really think so?"_

_"Yep." _Mira said smiling.

Lucy looked at the two knuckle-heads fight and couldn't help but smile.

_"Ya' know I think your right, and in a way I can't help but laugh. This is definately an average day in the guild of Fairy Tail."_

_"Definately."_

* * *

><p>"MiraJane are you ok?" MiraJane slowly started to regain consciousness. She slowly got up "Huh? What happened?" Mira asked rubbing her head. "I was leaving to go run an errand, and I found you on the floor. Here let me help you up. MiraJan looked up and saw it was Erza.<p>

"Oh, thank you Erza. And yes I'm fine, but I had this weird dream." MiraJane said as Erza helped her up.

"Weird? How?"

"Well, remember your friends you brought in with you."

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Well, they were in my dream. I was talking to the blonde hair girl and then the pink haired boy and black hair boy were both fighting each other, Me and the blonde haired girl were laugh at the boys. It felt weird and yet so. . . Familiar. I just wish I had some answers to what I saw, I just feel like I'm forgetting something important.

"So your saying that Lucy, Natsu, Gray and you were in a dream? That is weird." Erza looked a Mira's sadden expression and smilied a bit. "Cheer up Mira, if you really need some answers go talk to Lucy I'm sure she can help, she's in my room thinking about somethings, but I'm sure she won't mine." Mira looked at Erza and smilied "Thanks Erza. I'll do just that." Erza smilied again and then turned to go, but stopped because she remember something important "Oh, before I go, I won't be back until later, I've got to go run an errand ok?" Erza said.

"Yeah, I got it, but Erza please be careful I have a bad feeling, somethings not right. "

"Yeah, I know what you mean, and don't worry I'll be ok, promise."

And with that Erza walked out the door leaving Mira there with a worried expression. "I really hope your right, Erza." MiraJane sighed and went upstairs to talk with Lucy.

To Lucy(In Erza's Room)

Lucy's mind was swimming with questions and she wanted some answers. All of a sudden her neckless started to glow and a voice could be heard in the back of her mind _'If it's answers you seek come and find me'._ The next thing Lucy new everything went black.

'Huh, where am I?' Lucy slowly started to regain consciousness. Lucy looked around and noticed there was nothing there. All of a sudden Lucy saw a glowing figure in the distance and decided to follow it. "Hey, wait up!" But the figure kept moving. Lucy had to run to keep, and she ran she she saw flashbacks of. . . memories?

'What the. . . Are these memories? But these aren't my memories are they? No, they can't be mine, can they?'

_"These aren't your memories, their mine." _Lucy forgot she was running, and stopped when she suddenly was a little girl with crimsion red eyes, and a purple and blue kimono with her brown hair flowing down her back. For some odd reason her hair resembled Lucy's hair alot.

_"Hello Lucy, it's nice to meet you, I'm Akane."_

Lucy was silent for a moment 'So this little girl is Akane, wow!' That when Lucy was snapped back into reality by the sound of someone calling her name.

_"Hello, can you hear me Lucy?"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry I was. . . wait, how do you know my name?"_

Akane chuckled _"Lucy do you remember a while back when you were talking to a person, that looked exactly like you and they said they were you. Well that was me in disguise."_

_"O. . .K, but that still doesn't explain how you know me."_

_"I guess that fair. Well Lucy I've know about you before you were even born. I knew you would be the one to stop history from repeating it self._

_"Wait what do you mean, you known be for I was even born, how is that possible?"_

_"Lucy your destiny, mine and the destiny's of everyone you've ever come into contact. The destiny's have converged and been sealed in the flow of time from the beginning."_

_"So your telling me, that this was suppose to happen, this __whole thing?"_

_"Yes, that is exactly what I'm telling you."_

_"Ok, I understand a little of what you've said. But I have one thing that confuses me. I'm having these dream about this girl and her name is. . . Wait! My dreams have been about you! But why?"_

_"Oh yeah I forgot about that, well. . . Lucy what if I told you that your a reincarnation of me."_

_"Wait, a reincarnation? I don't understand."_

_"Lucy a reincarnation is when someone dies and becomes an animal or another human being. They look a little like the previous reincarnation, but have grown up in a different life and sometimes have flashbacks of visions of their pervious life."_

_"That make sense, but if what your tell me is true, then are my friends reincarnations as well?"_

_"Yes, They are reincarnations of my friends that followed me on my quest to stop the time-space continum from being destoryed, just like you are now."_

_"Oh, I got one more question, before we ended in this world I met this guy name Ryu and he said 'something about fixing what was right and gaining it power.' What exactly does that mean?"_

Akane was shocked by what she heard she couldn't believe it.

_"Did you say Ryu? 'How can that be I sealed him away along with that horrible destructive beast, how?' Lucy you've got to be extremely careful about Ryu, he's not someone who can be easily messed with."_

_"Ok, I understand, but who is he exactly? He can't be all that powerful can he?"_

_"Lucy a long time ago-"_

* * *

><p>All of a sudden Akane started to fade and the last Lucy remember was she was falling, trying reach out for someone and then everything went black. Suddenly Lucy woke up with a start, she was gasping for air, she felt like she had been pulled out of her body.<p>

"What the heck just happend?" Lucy's heart beat finally slowled down to normal speed. Lucy then remember what Akane had told her 'Well at least most of my questions were answered, but I still can't fight this feeling that something is going to go horribly wrong. That's when Lucy heard a knock at the door, she had assumed it was one of the boys.

"Natsu if it's about food you'll have to wait until later. Were going to the festival remember?"

But Lucy was suprised when she heard a softer girl like voice. She then realized it was MiraJanes

" Lucy I'm sorry disturb you, but can I come in please I need to ask you something important."

'I wonder what she wants to talk about?' Lucy took an deep breath and then sighed.

"Sure MiraJane come in."

MiraJane opened the door slowly walked inside and then closed the door.

"Hello, Lucy!" She said smiling.

"Hello, Mira! What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Mira didn't no where she should begin, She was so confused. She sat down in across from Lucy and took a deep breath.

"Well. . . I. . . I had this strange dream and. . ." Mira couldn't finish, shw was afraid Lucy wouldn't believe her. Lucy looked at Mira and saw her scared and confused eyes. She use to have that same look especially when her mother passed away so she knew how it felt.

"It's ok Mira I promise you, what ever you have to tell me I'll believe you." She said grabbing Mira's hand and smiling. Seeing Lucy's smile she couldn't help but think that this girl was something special, like what ever problems she faced no matter the odds, no matter what she would never back down when things got tough.

"Thanks for that Lucy. Well what I was saying earlier was that I had a dream and you and your friends were in and we were talking and laughing and. . ."

"Wait! Did you say me and my friends were in it?"

"Yeah, why is that weird?"

"No, it's just. . . You must of had a memory about how you are in my world."

"Your world? What do you mean?"

"Well, Mirajane. My friends and I aren't from this world or time to be exact. We go sucked through time and ended up here. Please tell me you believe me?"

It took a moment for MiraJane to respond, but when she did she grabbed Lucy hand, it startled Lucy for a bit but then Mira gave Lucy the biggest smile and said "Lucy I believe you, I believe you with every fiber of my being." This made Lucy smile the biggest smile yet.

"Thank you, So Mira what exactly do you do in this world?"

"Oh, Well I. . ."

Lucy and Mira talked for hours and before they knew it, the festival had started. "Oh it looks like the festivals started!" MiraJane said clasping her hands together. Lucy got up from the floor and looked out the window, She smilied in amazement "Wow, this festvial looks awesome!" That's when the door opened to reveal Erza. She had Katana tied behind her back, and also another weapon that Lucy didn't recognize.

"Erza why do you have those weapons?" Lucy asked confused as to why she would need them.

Erz wasn't sure how to answer she did want to tell Lucy the truth, but didn't want to scare or worry Mira so she decided to would try to change the subject.

"Um, Lucy about the weapons I'll explain them to you later, ok?"

"Ok." Lucy understood by the way Erza said this, that she didn't want to say infront of Mira.

"Ok, but I've got one question, what is that other weapon you have with you Erza?"

"Oh, this?" Erza said pointing to the weapon around her shouder. "This weapon is what we call a Kusarigama or Chain scythe. I really didn't want it, but the shop owner was being presisant, so I brought these for Loki as a present." That's when a knock could be heard.

"Are you guys ready to go, were hungry!" It was Natsu, Gray, Loki and Happy waiting for the girls.

"Natsu, your always hungry!" Gray said annoyed by Natsu's whinning.

"What it's not my fault I haven't eaten since this morning! Loser!" Natsu stuck his tounge out at Gray pissing him off.

"Why you!" The started to fight. "Stop it guys!" Loki tried to pry the two apart, but couldn't. That's when the girls door opened and Erza stepped ut and she didn't look happy at all "Would you two knock it off already!" She said in a loud stern voice that got the two guys attention.

"Oh, s-sorry about that E-Erza everythings just peachy!" Said Gray nervously.

"A-Aye!" Was all Natsu could muster.

"Well since you two are done fighting let's go have some fun!" Everyone started to head down stairs, but before Erza left she grabbed her Katana and the Kusarigama for Loki because she had a strange feeling that tonight something was gonna happen and it wasn't going to be pretty.

The group finally made it to the festival. There were food stalls and rides and lights every where, it was so amazing, the gang had never seen a festival like this. As soon as Happy and Natsu saw the stalls, they ran straight for the food. Loki and Gray went to the stalls as well, but went to play the games. And Lucy, MiraJane and Erza went to go ride some rides.

Natsu and Happy had finished stuffing their faces and decided to walk around to walk off the food. They played a few games at the stalls and then walked a little more. Natsu didn't ride any rides, it wasn't really his favorite thing to do, so he and Happy skipped them. Happy was started to get bored until Natsu called his name.

"Hey, Happy come here!"

Happy flew over and noticed Natsu was over at a stall that sold accessories for girls.

"Natsu, What are you doing over here? Your not a girl!"

Natsu hit Happy on the head.

"Of course not, dummy! I'm looking for a present for Lucy."

"But why would you bye a present for. . . Oh unless your going to tell Lucy how you feel about her!" Happy said smirking.

Happy was hit on the head again.

"Ow, Natsu!"

"N-No I-I just want to thank Lucy for all those times she's helped us. And also for being part of our team for so long." Natsu said a red blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Oh, ok what every you say Natsu." Happy said witha smirk on his lips. He knew how his best friend felt about the celestical wizard and couldn't help but smile at his blushing friend.

"Hey, Natsu why do I help you look for a gift for Lucy!" He said.

"Sure buddy!"

Natsu and Happy looked and looked, until something blue caught Happy's eye. "Hey, Natsu look at this." Happy pointed to blue hair bow with little red dragon on the inside. "Great job, Happy!" Natsu said rubbing his head. "I'm sure Lucy will love this!" A few minutes later Natsu gave Happy present.

"Can you give this to MiraJane when we see her, I don't want to lose it of anything."

"Ok."

After a couple of minutes Natsu and Happy caught up with everybody. They all decided that they had enough fun for today and started to head home. The walk back was quite for the most part with Natsu and Gray having little squabbles and Erza having to set them straight. They were almost close to the Inn, when Loki suddenly stopped.

"Hey, I'm I the only one who feels that weird pressure?" Erza and Lucy stopped too. "No, I feel it too." Lucy said as she grabbed one of her keys. Erza grabbed her Katana, and Natsu and Gray summoned their magic. "Happy, Take MiraJane and go straight back to the Inn as fast as you can, got it?" Happy handed the package to Mira grabbed her with his tail and flew off. MiraJane was shocked. "Happy, you can fly?" Happy had forgotten the MiraJane wasn't the one from their world. "Aye! But I'll explain that later for now we've gotta go!" Mira nodded "Right!" And Happy flew towards the end not looking back.

The wind blew as the gang waited for an attack. At first Lucy just thought she was being paranoid, but she knew she couldn't have been because everyone else also felt the mysterious pressure. That's when something sliver caught her eye it was spinning and headed straight for. . . .

"Natsu!" Lucy ran straight for Natsu pushing him out the way. She missed the blade by inches, at first she thought she wasn't hit, until long blonde hair started to fly away in the wind. The blade had cut her hair, it was no longer it's original length going down her back it now stopped at her neck. The front of her hair stayed the same, unchanging.

"Awww, and here I thought this would have been easy!" A mysterious voice said. Natsu had finally snapped out of shock from what Lucy did eariler.

"Lucy! Are you ok?" Natsu asked hoping Lucy wasn't hurt. "Yeah I'm fine. I just had a little hair cut." She smiling at him. At first Natsu didn't understand what Lucy was talking about, until he saw that her long blonde hair was gone and it now stopped at her neck.

"Lucy I'm. . ." Natsu was going to say something to Lucy when he was cutt off my laughing.

"Aww, isn't that cute two lovers are worried about each other."

Erza was getting tired of this "Who are you, show yourself."

"Well, I'll be glade too." The mysterious figure jumped down from the trees, he had a big shuriken on his back. He had white hair, glasses and dark blue eyes and he also had a sharp tooth poking from his mouth, it made him seem like a puppy or dog. It was kind of cute in it's own way. He was seemed to be around Lucy, Natsu and Gray's age. And then the boy spoke.

"Hi, name Ichiro nice to meet ya!"

**To Be Continued!**

Lucy: Ready Loki! Is this. . . A Scythe?

Natsu: Gray Look out!

Erza: Here, Loki catch!

Loki: So these are Kusarigama! Cool I can send my electricity through them, this is gonna be fun! (Smirks)

Erza: Your gonna pay for what you did to Lucy!

Erza and Lucy: Next time: Rainy Days

A/N: And that's another chapter! Man That was long I actually didn't want it to be this long but I had so man points before the end. Oh and about the Kusarigama They look exactly like Black*Star's from Soul eater expect Loki is able to add his electricity to them to make them into a very deadly weapon, he's also able to do other amazing things with them in later chapters. Well until then, Bye! Don't forget to **Read **and** Review!**


	17. Rainy Days

Time, Space, and Love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

Last Time:

"Hey, I'm I the only one who feels that weird pressure?" Erza and Lucy stopped too. "No, I feel it too." Lucy said as she grabbed one of her keys. Erza grabbed her Katana, and Natsu and Gray summoned their magic. "Happy, Take Mirajane and go straight back to the Inn as fast as you can, got it?" Happy handed the package to Mira grabbed her with his tail and flew off. Mirajane was shocked. "Happy, you can fly?" Happy had forgotten the Mirajane wasn't the one from their world. "Aye! But I'll explain that later for now we've gotta go!" Mira nodded "Right!" And Happy flew towards the end not looking back.

The wind blew as the gang waited for an attack. At first Lucy just thought she was being paranoid, but she knew she couldn't have been because everyone else also felt the mysterious pressure. That's when something sliver caught her eye it was spinning and headed straight for. . . .

"Natsu!" Lucy ran straight for Natsu pushing him out the way. She missed the blade by inches, at first she thought she wasn't hit, until long blonde hair started to fly away in the wind. The blade had cut her hair, it was no longer it's original length going down her back it now stopped at her neck. The front of her hair stayed the same, unchanging.

"Awww, and here I thought this would have been easy!" A mysterious voice said. Natsu had finally snapped out of shock from what Lucy did eariler.

"Lucy! Are you ok?" Natsu asked hoping Lucy wasn't hurt. "Yeah I'm fine. I just had a little hair cut." She smiling at him. At first Natsu didn't understand what Lucy was talking about, until he saw that her long blonde hair was gone and it now stopped at her neck.

"Lucy I'm. . ." Natsu was going to say something to Lucy when he was cutt off my laughing.

"Aww, isn't that cute, the two lovers are worried about each other."

Erza was getting tired of this "Who are you, show yourself."

"Well, I'll be glade too." The mysterious figure jumped down from the trees, he had a big shuriken on his back. He had white hair, glasses and dark blue eyes and he also had a sharp tooth poking from his mouth, it made him seem like a puppy or dog. It was kind of cute in it's own way. He was seemed to be around Lucy, Natsu and Gray's age. And then the boy spoke.

"Hi, names Ichiro nice to meet ya!"

Rainy days!

Erza didn't care who this guy was, she just wanted answers, "What do you want with us?" She asked staring at Ichiro with anger. Ichiro looked at Erza and smilid a fanged grin "Well, to tell you the truth, I 've don't want anything from you, I've just been givin orders to kill you and that's what I intend to do so. . ." Ichiro took his shuriken off his back and threw it at Erza, Erza took her Katana and tired to block the shot, but the shuriken was too strong and started to push her back, but Erza held her ground and was able to deflect the shuriken back at Ichiro.

Erza ran straight at Ichiro and started to attack, but Ichiro was skilled, he blocked every strike Erza threw at him. It was like this was child's play for him. Natsu couldn't just stand there and watch Erza try to fight him herself so he decided to help too, Natsu looked at the rest of the group and the looks on their faces, he knew they weren't just going to sit there either. Lucy grabbed one of her keys, "Open the gate of the Lion, Loke!" A puff of smoke appeared and out stepped a boy with orange hair, tinted glasses, green jacket with fur on the end of the hood, and jeans and brown shoes. "So, Lucy you needed me for something? Is Natsu bugging you again?"

"Oh, no nothing like that, We've just got some trouble and we need some help."

"Oh, Ok I be happy to-" Loke looked at Lucy a noticed something was different about the Celestial wizard, but couldn't figure out what it was. After thinking about it for a moment he noticed that some how Lucy's hair was shorter than before, It reached only to her neck, it use to go down her back.

"Lucy, what happened to your hair?" Loke asked.

"Oh, this? Well I'll tell you later ok, right now we've got to stop this guy, but I can't help but think there's something weird about this guy like . . ."

"Like what Lucy?"

"Like. . . he's s not human."

"Not human? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, what I'm saying Loke is I don't think that this is his original form."

"Well if that's not his original form than-" Loke was cut off by the sound of laughter "Hahaha, my, my it looks like someone has a very keen eye, don't we girly," Ichiro said. Erza was running out of energy she couldn't keep this up much longer, they had to help her, that's when Natsu jumped in, "Dragon Slayer: Fireball!" A huge fireball headed for Ichiro, he barely dodge it, Luckily though that averted his attention from Erza and she was able to land a cut right on his eye. "Ahhhhh! You Bitch!" Ichiro said as he jumped back a bit holding his right eye. Erza smirked, "That'll teach you not to take me lightly."

'It seems I've underestimed these guys, it looks like I'll have to be careful.' Ichiro thought as he was thinking of his next attack, that's when he saw the little boy that was with them and smirked a bit. 'He'll do nicely.' Ichiro looked at the group with a sadden expression and dropped down on his knees.

"Oh, you guys are strong, I don't think I can beat you guys," He whined. But Lucy saw right through him, "Cut the crap!" Lucy said looking at him, knowing all to well he was faking. 'Damn this girl is very crafty I really need to be careful around her.' he thought. "Ha, you see right through me don't you, oh and by the way your right I'm not human, this isn't my true form, but I'm sorry, but by the time I'm done with you guys, you won't be around to see my true form."

Ichiro's right eye changed from dark blue to red and then a purple circle appeared under him. Lucy knew this was bad, she had to do something, "Loke, go!" Loke followed Lucy's order and headed straight for Ichiro, Loke drew his fist, "Loke, we'll back you up!" Loke and looked behind him and saw Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy with her whip.

"Ha, you guys are gonna regret this!" Ichiro said smirking. "Ice make: Rocket!" Gray formed his hands like he was holding a rocket launcher, and then and Ice made rocket launcher appeared in his hands. Natsu was getting ready to attack with a spell and Lucy cracked her whip. Loke went in for a punch, but Ichiro blocked it, "Is that the best you got?" Ichiro asked while blocking Loke's punches.

"Ha, your underestiming us, Gray!"

"Right!"

Gray fired the Ice missle straight at Ichiro, Ichiro jumped up and the missle hit a tree causing the tree to fall, "Animal Instincts: Howl!" Ichiro opened his mouth and howled, a sonic blast came out and hit Gray, causing him go flying into a tree making a dent.

"Gray!" Natsu yelled, he wasn't happy now, "Dragon Slayer: Dragon fist!" Natsu's fist caught fire and he charged at Ichiro. Natsu aimed for his face, but Ichiro dodged to the right, "Animal Instincts: Kick!" Ichiro back kicked Natsu in the chin. Natsu slid back a bit. "Ha, that the best you got?" Natsu said wiping the drool from his chin.

'Ha, looks like it's time I step up my game!' Ichiro thought.

"Ice Make: Gyser!" Ice shot up from the ground. Ichiro couldn't move in time and was hit with a barrage of ice. 'When did he?' Ichiro flew towards a tree and made a small dent in it.

'Wow, that actually hurt.' Ichiro was running out of options, these guys were gaining a bit of an advantage, but he still had a plan up his sleeve, he looked at the boy from earlier and smirked. "Animal Instincts: Speed!" Ichiro sped towards his target with ease. Before Loki knew it, he felt someone grab him from behind.

"L-Let me go!" Loki said struggling to get out if Ichiro's grip.

"Sorry, but your not going anywhere." Ichiro said.

"Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza! Help me!" Loki shouted stilling trying to get out of his grip. Lucy turned around and noticed that Ichiro had grabbed Loki with out them knowing. 'When did he?' Lucy had to do something, she didn't want Loki to get hurt. That's when she heard Erza shouting at Loki.

"Here, Loki catch!" Lucy saw Erza throw the other weapon she had with her eariler at Loki, he caught it with both hands.

Loki was confused, "What are these?" He asked. Erza looked at Loki and smirked "Their call Kusarigama or Chain Scythe, I think they'll come in very handy for you." Now Loki was even more confused "Help me? How?" Erza just smilied. "Don't worry about that now, just throw one of the scythe's at me," Erza said. Loki didn't want to, but this guy wasn't going to let go any time soon, so what choice did he have?

"Ok, but please be careful Erza."

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing."

Loki threw one of the scythe's at Erza and the chain wrapped around her Katana. 'What's that suppose to do?' Loki thought. Then next thing Loki knew he was flying through the air and was about to hit the ground.

"Erzaaaaaaaaa!"

"Don't worry I gotcha!"

Before Loki hit the ground, Natsu caught him. "Thanks, Natsu, I thought I was gonna die," Loki said catching his breath. Natsu smilied at him, "Don't worry buddy, Lucy would be mad at me if you got hurt."

Loki turned around and looked at Erza with an upset expression. "Sorry, Loki I didn't mean to put that much force into the pull I-" Erza was cut off by an attack coming toward her, she dodged it. "What the-! Lucy Move!" Erza yelled, seeing that Lucy was about to get hit with an attack.

"Huh?" Lucy turned around and saw the attack heading straight for her, 'Crap, I-I'm not gonna make it.' Lucy prepared for the attack, but nothing happened.

"Huh? How come I-! Loki!"

Loki had taken his Kusarigama and by spining it and adding his electricity to the Kusarigama, he was able to create and electric field.

"Wow, Loki I didn't know you could do that!" Lucy said every impressed at loki's heroic action.

"I-I didn't know either, but I couldn't let you get hurt," Loki said smiling a big grin just like Natsu.

Lucy smiled a big grin at Loki.

"Thanks Loki, now it's time I work my magic!" Lucy neckless started to glow and a circle appeared under her feet. "Akane help me, ok?" Lucy said inside her head.

_"I got ya, Lucy let do this!" _Akane said. Lucy closed her eyes and then her body went numb. Loki looked over an saw what Lucy was doing.

"What the-" Before Loki could finish his sentence, he felt this trumendous pressure. "Where is this pressure coming-" That's when Loki realized it, the pressure he's feeling is coming from Lucy?

'Well, well it looks girly over there was hiding a hidden power. This is gonna be fun,' Ichiro smirked. "Animal Instincts: Posion Nails!" While Loki wasn't focused he decided to go for him. Luckily though Erza saw that he was heading towards Loki, and knew she had to get to the boy before he did. She ran towards him, but Ichiro was faster the only choice she had was to warn him and hope he got out of the way in time.

"Loki, infront of you!" Erza yelled. Loki heard Erza's yell and looked infornt of him and saw Ichiro was heading straight for him. 'Crap! What do I do?' Then it occured to Loki, he couldn't panic, he had to think, otherwise he was toast.

That's when Loki saw item he was looking for, Ichiro was a second away from of hitting him, Loki ducked and ran to get some distance. Loki was panting a bit from using so much speed to get away, but still focused on his target. Ichiro saw he was out of breath a bit and laughed.

"Ha, brat! What are you gonna-" Ichiro was cut off by a hard punch to the side of the face. "Ha, Ichimo! Forgot about me?" Natsu said smirking. Ichiro looked and saw that pink hair guy from eariler. "You. . . you bastard!" Ichiro spat as he swung he leg out tripping Natsu. Ichiro pick up Natsu by throat and whisper in to Natsu's ear something that truly enraged Natsu.

_"When I'm done with you and your other friends, I'm gonna go after your little girlfriend and were gonna have so much fun." _Natsu heard this and punched Ichiro so hard in the stomach, he flew and hit the ground. "If you put one hand on her head, I will kill you" Natsu spat through clenched teeth.

"Hmp, I'd like to see you try," Ichiro said wiping the blood off of his lip. Natsu was in a blind rage now, he ran right at Ichiro. Natsu landed a punch right in his stomach, Ichiro just smirked, "That the best you got?" Sadly for him though, Natsu wasn't done yet.

"Dragon Slayer: Dragon's wing!"

Ichiro dodged the attack. Now it was he turn to attack.

"Animal Instincts: Strength!" He ran toward Natsu and aimed for his face but missed. Natsu landed a kick to the side of his face. Ichiro was stunned for a bit, but was able to land a kicked to Natsu's stomach. The kick was so strong that a couple of Natsu's ribs were fractured and he coughed up some blood. The two's fight went on like this for a while with Natsu being unconscious, as well as having a broken arm, also had cuts and bruises. The only one's left standing were Loki, Erza and Gray, as well as the other Loke(Celestial Spirit).

Gray tired to fight Ichiro, was also knocked unconscious with just cuts on his cheek and a bruise on his back. Erza stood a little longer, landing cuts on Ichiro's arms, legs and face, but was defeated as well. Now Loki was a formiable fair against Ichiro, Loki using his Kusarigama, to his best ability was able to throw a rock at his head causing the side of ichiro's head to bleed and also giving Ichiro a little shock to his system using the Kusarigam, which caused him to have blood coming from his mouth a bit, but Ichiro was too much for Loki and knocking him semi-unconscious, but he was too weak to get up. 'Lucy I'm sorry I was too weak to protect you I-' was the last thing Loki thought as sleep started to take over. Loke(Celestial Spirit) stood in front of Lucy as Lucy was still under a comotose state as Ichiro drew closer smirking.

"Ha your the last one left, what you gonna do?" He said laughing. Loke stood in a defensive stance. "I. Won't. Let. You. Touch. Her!" He said getting ready to fight, when he felt a warm hand grab his wrist. Loke turned and what he saw suprised him. It was Lucy with black hair, and crimson red eyes.

"Lucy, is that you?" Loke asked.

"Yes, it me, but that's not important right now. Loke I need to know something," She said.

"Yeah, sure what is it?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, why wouldn't?"

Lucy smilied at this, "Good then, grab my hand," She said reaching out her hand to Loke. Loki slowly grabbed her hand.

"Now, what Lucy?" Loke asked. That's when Loke felt a spark go through his body, and then it occured to him what had to be done. Loke looked over at Lucy smirked.

"Ready, Lucy?"

"Yeah, this bastards gonna pay for what he's done to my friends. No one, and I mean no one hurts my Nakama and just gets away with it" A green circle appeared under Lucy and Loke's feet. Lucy held out both hands and the next thing she knew there was a Orange and Green Scythe in her hand.

"Loke can you hear me?" Lucy asked.

"I can hear ya, you ready?"

"Yeah."

Lucy stood in a battle stance, Scythe ready a determined and angry look on her face. Ichiro looked at her with a sorry expression "Aw, little girl thinks she can stop me?"

Lucy couldn't help but laugh, "Oh, I don't think I know! So are you gonna stop talking or is little ol' puppy afraid to fight?" This murked Ichiro, he wasn't going to lose here, it was time for him to show his true form. "Wow, I didn't think you guys would be so tough, but I guess I did underestimate you all," Ichiro said wiping the blood from his mouth. "Neither did I think, I would have to show you my true form, but I guess there's a time for everything."

A Black circle appeared under Ichiro. He got on all fours, his legs and hands started to turn in paws, a white tail grew, one Black and one white ear popped up from his head, white hair spread all over his body. His mouth turned into a snout and sharp teeth, his eyes still the same colors but alot more menicing.

Lucy looked at him with a pained expression, like he was suffering too, he was alone in this world. But no matter how she felt, she couldn't forgive him for harming her friends. They stared at each other for a second. Then they both charged at each other. Lucy blocked his first attack. She then jumped over him and swung got him across the back. He yelped in pain, and stuck back at her by biting her in the arm, and then backing off.

Lucy ran and slid and nicked him under the belly, he then ran at her and bit the hilt of the Scythe pinning Lucy to the ground, Lucy punched him in the side of the head, but he wouldn't give, she then kicked him in the stomach, causing him to fly a couple of feet away. Lucy was running out of enegry. They went at it some more a couple of times with Lucy gaining cuts to her chest, back, arms, legs and face. Ichiro also gained the same type of cuts in the same places.

The two knew they wouldn't go on any longer, this had to end. The two charged up their last and final blows.

*Pant* "Y-You ready L-Loke?"

"Yeah, ready when you are."

A Silver circle appeared under her feet, and a green light covered the blade. Ichiro charged up his last attack, a black circle appeared under his paws. The two waied a moment, and then ran towards each other delivering the final blow.

"Heavens Grace!"

'Speed Demon!'

The two passed each other in an instant. For a couple of seconds no one moved, until Lucy turned around to look at the wolf, she was slowly starting to lose strength. She used the last of her strength and made her way over to the wolf and landed on her knees infront of the wolf, he bared his teeth growling. She looked at him and smilied, she took her hand and slowly put in on top of Ichiro's head and before she fainted, Lucy said something that made Ichiro happy for the first time in his life, "You aren't alone, I promise."

That was the last thing she said. 'I'm not alone, huh.' Ichiro thought as he looked at Lucy with a smirk. Then Ichiro felt really tired and laid his head right next to Lucy's unconscious body.

2 Weeks Later

*Gasp* Lucy woke up with a start. She looked around and noticed she was in Erza's room. 'What happened?' Lucy thought looking around. The she heard a voice get in a defensive stance. '_Relax girly I can't hurt you, at least not in this form.' _Lucy recognized the voice as none other than Ichiro's. 'Then where are you are?' She asked. '_Look down, brat!' _Lucy looked down and noticed a little white wolf with one black ear and one white ear, one blue and one red eye staring up at her with a scowl on his face. Lucy couldn't help but giggle "Aw, your so cute!" Lucy picked up Ichiro and smiled at him 'So Ichiro this is your true form and yet you caused so much trouble.' Ichiro looked away embrassed a little blush appeared on his cheeks, his tail and ears down.

"It's ok Ichiro, even though you tried to kill us, " Lucy put Ichiro down and rubbed his head. Ichiro wagged his tail, content with the situation. Lucy and Ichiro sat there for a while with Lucy staring out the window and Ichiro asleep in her lap, until there was a knock on the door.

"Lucy are ok?" It was Mirajane's voice.

"I'm fine Mira, come on in," Lucy said. "Hi Lucy, are you feeling any better?" Mira asked. "Yeah, a little bit, but I'm still a bit sore in places, but I'll manage," Lucy said slowly getting up out of the sheets and standing up. "Ow," She said as she walked over to the mirrior. As she got closer, she noticed she had a bandage on her right arm and bandage on her left leg, as well as a bandaid on her cheek, and one on above her eyebrow. She then noticed she had a bandage around her chest too. 'Wow, Ichiro you did a pretty good job.' Lucy thought.

_'I'm sorry Lucy I really am I. . .'_

'It's ok, I already told you, your not alone, and that means I forgive you.'

_'Thank you Lucy, thank you.'_

Lucy smilied at the Wolf pup. Luckily he had peeped his eye open and saw Lucy smile at him, and he cracked a little smile of his own. Lucy stood there looking at herself in the mirror for a minute, until she realized that the back of her hair was shorter than usual. Then she remembered what had happened to her hair and the reason it was so short.

"Your hair is really pretty like that Lucy," Mirajane said. For a moment Lucy was startled by Mira's voice, she had for gotten she was in the room as well.

"You really think so?" Lucy asked combing her hand through her now neck length hair.

"Yep, but I have something that will make your hair more beautiful. Hold on I'll be right back."

Mirajane went out of the room for a moment, and when she came back she had a package in her hand. "Here," Mira said handing the package to Lucy.

"Mira what's this?" She asked turning the package over in her hands.

"Just open it, you'll see."

"Oh, ok."

Lucy slowy opened the package not sure what to expect. But when Lucy finally got down to the package, she couldn't believe what she saw, it was beautiful. It was a blue hair bow with a little red dragon on the inside.

"Oh, wow this. . ." Lucy was at a loss for words.

"Here, let me help you put it in."

Mira came over and helped Lucy put the bow on the side of her hair. After a couple of minutes the bow was in. Lucy looked at herself in the mirrior again, "See Lucy, the bow just makes you look even cuter," Mira said standing behind Lucy and putting her hands on her shoulders.

A Little blush appeared on Lucy's cheeks. "Thanks, Mirajane, for this beautiful present," Lucy said turning around and hugging her. That's when Lucy her giggling, "What's so funny Mira?" Lucy asked a little hurt that Mira was laughing at her kindness.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I know I shouldn't be giggling, but I'm not the one that brought you the present."

Lucy was taken back at bit. 'She's not the one, then who is?' She thought.

"Then, if this isn't from you, then who did buy this for me?"

Mira smirked, "That Lucy, you'll have to figure out on your own, but I'll give you a hint, the answer is in the bow it's self."

Lucy was confused, "The answer is in the bow it's self what does that mean? Mirajane!" Lucy whined, "Can't I get a better hint."

Mira smilied, "Nope!" Lucy bugged and bugged Mira for answers, but she wouldn't give. Little did the two both know that a certain pink haired mage was watching from outside with his big goofy grin on his face and a blush appearing on his face.

_Akane- Narrator_

_A couple of weeks have passed and the gangs all healed up. They also gained a new memeber of Team Natsu, Ichiro. Yes and he did try to kill them, but after his fight with Natsu and the gang and going into his true form, the rest of the gang was able to for give him and they treat him like a puppy more than anything. Ichiro can still fight when he needs too, and he's really attached to Lucy, which makes him like her secondary pet, next to Plu, but doesn't have to be summoned. There's only one memember that's not into Ichiro and that's none other than Happy, but they have there times where they see Eye to Eye. If you think about it though, there like a Natsu and Gray, just in animal form. _

_Sadly though I feel as though there are more pressing matters, coming alone and I think that Lucy feels this too, so now it's time to move on to a different location, I just hope the gang dosen't lose hope, otherwise this threat won't ever be put to rest._

_~Narration Over~_

"Lucy, are you sure you know where your going?" Natsu asked for the hundredth time already.

"Yes, Now please stop asking." Lucy said getting tired of hearing Natsu whine.

"Natsu if you don't stop complaining, So help me. . .!" Erza said wanting the whining to stop as well.

"S-Sorry, E-Erza!"

And with that, with Natsu quite the whole ride, the group had finally made it to their destination. It was a lake.

"A. . . Lake?" Loki said confused.

"Yeah, this is where we have to go, if we want so save our future," Lucy said.

"But, what about the boat?" Loki asked.

"We don't need the boat, it won't get us where we need to go anymore," Lucy said.

"Ok, now that were here, what do we do?" Gray asked just as confused as Loki as to how this was going to work.

"Don't worry, I know exactly what to do, stand back, " Lucy focused all her Celestical enegry and a circle appeared under her feet, then she this, _"Open the portal of time, so that our future can stay in tact. So that the bonds we've already formed won't break and so the new bonds we formed will add strength to our previous ventures and give us power to destroy the darkness!" _

As soon as those words were said, a golden light appeared inside the water and images appeared. "Wow, that's so cool Lucy!" Natsu said. "Thanks, Natsu," She said blushing at his comment.

"Ok, what happends now?" Gray asked.

"Simple, it's time for us to go," Lucy said looking back at Erza. Erza looked at her and smilied, "I'll miss you Lucy, Everyone, please be careful," Lucy went up to Erza and hugged her, "Don't worry we will, and tell Mirajane we'll miss her too."

"Yeah, I-I will," Erza said holding back some tears. "Well, it's time for us to go," Lucy said letting go of Erza. "The only way where getting through is jumping in," Lucy said turning away from Erza and talking to Natsu, Gray and Loki.

"Ok, sounds easy enough, I'll go first," Gray said. Gray took a deep breath and jumped inside the water and then he was gone. "Did he make it?" Loki asked looking down in to the gate. "I think so, you wanna go next?" Lucy asked. Loki took a deep breath, "Sure, I'll take Ichiro and Happy with me."

Loki put his googles on, picked up Ichiro in his arms and had Happy hold on to his back. And then jumped in the water, Loki and Happy and Ichiro so disappeared too. Now the only two left were Natsu and Lucy. "Well what are we waiting for Lucy let's go," Natsu said ready to jump in gate. But Lucy held on to his arm before he could jump, her face down, trying to hide her beat red face. She had finally figured out who given her the bow, she couldn't believe it when she figure it out, but in a way she was extremely happy, it showed her that he cared for her.

"N-Natsu, before we go I want to tell you something," Lucy said looking at Natsu with a red face.

"Yeah, what is it Lucy?" Natsu said looking at Lucy starting to get lost in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Well I. . . I" Lucy couldn't take all this pressure, so she did the next best thing, She kissed Natsu on the cheek, "Thanks for buying be this bow, it's beautiful," She said touching the little red dragon inside.

"Thanks Lucy," Natsu said blushing.

"W-Well, I think we should go before the gate closes." Lucy said blushing too.

"Yeah let's go!" Natsu said smiling his goofy grin picking up Lucy bridial style and carrying her over to the gate. "N-Natsu, don't put me down!" Lucy said trying to get out of his grip. "Nope, sorry no can do!" Natsu said jumping into the gate.

"Natsuuuuuuuuu!"

And with that Erza was the only one standing, 'Please guys, save our future, I know you can do it, believe in yourselves!' Erza thought as the gate closed. Erza turned around and headed toward the hotel, and as she was walking cherry blossoms flew threw the sky causing Erza smile and look at the blossoms fly into the sky, knowing that the future would be safe.

"Ow, were the heck are we?" Lucy said looking around.

"I'm not sure."

"I hope there's food, I'm hugry."

Lucy was trying to figure out were, when she felt something wet hit her face. "Huh, what the-" held out her hand and noticed it was raining. "Rain? Where are we?" Lucy looked around a noticed they were in the middle of a town. Then she saw someone that shocked her, "Is that Juvia?"

**To Be Continued!**

Loki: Electric roar!

Lucy: Natsuuuuuuuuu!

Natsu: Lucyyyyyyy!

Gray: Juvia, I need you help, follow me!

Juvia: You need Juvia's help!

Juvia and Gray: Next time: Trapped in Nightmares

A/N: Well here's another chapter, thanks for reading so far and don't forget to **Read and Review!**


	18. Trapped in Nightmares

Time, Space, and Love?

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy Tail

Last Time:

"Yeah let's go!" Natsu said smiling his goofy grin picking up Lucy bridial style and carrying her over to the gate. "N-Natsu, don't put me down!" Lucy said trying to get out of his grip. "Nope, sorry no can do!" Natsu said jumping into the gate.

"Natsuuuuuuuuu!"

And with that Erza was the only one standing, 'Please guys, save our future, I know you can do it, believe in yourselves!' Erza thought as the gate closed. Erza turned around and headed toward the hotel, and as she was walking cherry blossoms flew threw the sky causing Erza smile and look at the blossoms fly into the sky, knowing that the future would be safe.

"Ow, were the heck are we?" Lucy said looking around.

"I'm not sure."

"I hope there's food, I'm hugry."

Lucy was trying to figure out were, when she felt something wet hit her face. "Huh, what the-" held out her hand and noticed it was raining. "Rain? Where are we?" Lucy looked around a noticed they were in the middle of a town. Then she saw someone that shocked her, "Is that Juvia?"

Trapped in Nightmares

After sitting there Lucy felt something soft under her, "L-Lucy can you get off me your heavy," Lucy looked down and noticed she was sitting on Natsu. "Oh, s-sorry Natsu," Lucy said blushing. Lucy got off of Natsu and held out her hand to help him up, he grabbed her hand and pulled himself up.

"So, uh, where exactly are we?" Natsu asked looking around to see if he recognized the landscape or the people.

"I'm not sure, but I hope know one tries to kill us again like last time," Lucy looked around and noticed that Gray, Loki, Happy and Ichiro were nowhere to be found.

"Hey, Natsu do you see any of the others around?" Lucy asked looking around to see is she saw the others.

"Nope. Maybe they went to get some food. Foooood, I could really go for some now, Lucy let's go get something to eat, I hungry!" Lucy punch Natsu on the head.

"Now's not the time to be worrying about food Natsu. We have to find the others and figure out where we are.

"Geez, ok, ok, but did you have to hit me so hard?"

"Sorry, Natsu. Now come on, let's-" Lucy was caught off guard by who she, saw she didn't know what to say. Natsu noticed this. "Lucy what's wrong?" Lucy stood still for a moment and then broke into a run. Natsu didn't know what to say so he just followed her. After a few minutes Lucy stopped, Natsu running into her. "Ah, Lucy! Why'd you stopped all of a sudden?" Natsu asked.

"S-She's gone!" Lucy said dropping to her knees. Natsu was confused about what Lucy was talking about, "Who's gone Lucy?" Natsu asked.

Lucy didn't know what to say, she wasn't sure if Natsu would believe her, but she had to try. "Natsu I don't know if I'm going crazy, or if you'll believe me, but I think I just saw my mother."

"Your mother? I thought you said your mom passed away when you were young and went to heaven."

"S-She did pass away, and I know in my heart that's she's in heaven. So why am I seeing her right now?"

Natsu got down to Lucy's level and looked her in the eye, a warm smile appearing on his face, "Lucy, I'll always believe you, no matter what." Natsu wrapped Lucy in a tight embrace.

Lucy blushed at the close contact, but in a way she liked it. She wouldn't mind if they stayed like this for a while. Lucy wrapped her hands around Natsu and hugged him back, he was also blushing at the contact. They stayed like that for another moment, both wanting to stay in each other arms a little while longer, but knew that they had to find their friends.

"Come on Lucy!" Natsu said holding out his hand.

"O-Okay!" Lucy said grabbing Natsu's hand and pulling herself up.

Natsu looked around one more time just in case the others were there, but he saw no one there, until he felt a familiar smell in the air.

"Huh? Is that. . .?!"

Lucy looked at Natsu and saw the suprised look on his face.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Lucy asked.

Natsu turned and looked Lucy in the face, "I think I smell Lisanna," He said.

Lucy was shocked, "D-Did you say Lisanna?! How? Did she pass away too! So how could you pick up her scent?"

"I'm not sure Lucy, but follow me, I think we should follow the scent. Maybe we'll find our friends! Now come on!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and started to follow the scent. Lucy blushed, Natsu's hands were so warm, not that they weren't always him being a Dragon Slayer an all, but this gave Lucy a tingley feeling that made Lucy feel warm all over, it was like a warm light was surrounding her.

"N-Natsu were are we going? Could you slow down!" Lucy said.

"Oh, sorry Lucy I didn't mean to walk too fast I. . . Ya know I think I have an idea." Natsu let go of Lucy's hand and bent down, his back facing Lucy, Lucy was confused a what Natsu was doing until he said something that made her blush a bright red.

"Climb on my back Lucy!"

Lucy was a bit taken back, "N-No I can't I . . ."

"Come Luce, you know you wanna," Natsu teased. This made Lucy blush even more, "S-Shut up you idiot!" Lucy said hitting Natsu over the head.

"Ow, sorry Luce I didn't mean to embarrass you, but you just look so cute when you blush I couldn't help myself."

"Hmp, whatever jerk!" Lucy said looking away with a pouting face.

"Pwease Luce, I could really use the company my back's so cold," Natsu whined.

"O-Ok Natsu, you win," Lucy said climbing on Natsu's back.

"Ok, now that's settle let's go find Lisanna!" Natsu said sniffing a bit then running at full speed.

"Natsu, slow down!" Lucy said holding on to Natsu for dear life.

* * *

><p>"Natsu where the hell are we?"<p>

"I'm not sure, we seem to be in the forest or something. Lucy hold on tight to me ok, I have this weird air about this place it's-"

The forest started to get very couldy it was getting harder for Natsu to see, suddenly Natsu back felt lighter, like Lucy was no longer hanging on, "Lucy! Lucy! Where'd you go?" Natsu looked around for Lucy, but the fog was to much and he couldn't see. Natsu walked and walked calling out Lucy's name until, he heard another familiar voice calling his name.

"There you are Natsu I've been looking all over for you!"

"Lucy is that you?" Natsu called out.

Natsu heard the voice chuckle, "No silly it's me, your best friend Lisanna, duh!"

"Lisanna! So it was you I smelled but how? I thought you-" Natsu looked down at the approaching figure, he couldn't dare face her, it was all his fault, if only he had gone with her she might still. . .

"Aw, Natsu what's with the long face?" Lisanna's figure fully coming into view. "It's nothing, just thinking a bit I. . ." Natsu felt a warm hand wrap around his, he looked up Lisanna was smiling, "Come Natsu let's go play it'll be a whole bunch of fun I promise!" For some reason Natsu couldn't help but smile as Lisanna pulled him along, but he also couldn't help but get this nagging feeling in the back of his head that told him this was wrong, very wrong.

* * *

><p>"Natsu! Natsu where'd you go!" Lucy said calling. It was all strange to Lucy, one minute she was on Natsu back and the next she was here, but the question was <strong>where was here anyway?<strong> Lucy started to worry, 'I've got to get back, back to Natsu. Natsu's back' Lucy started to blush a very deep red, Lucy slapped her cheeks, "N-No I've got to focus on the task at hand I can't get side tracked!" "Ugh, please explain to me again why I fell for him!" Lucy continued to search for any sign of Natsu, but to no avail.

"Ugh, where did he-"

"Lucy dear, can you hear me?" Lucy stopped in her tracks. "N-No that can't be. . . It can't be her I. . ." Lucy looked around and noticed a familiar figure heading straight for her. As it got closer into view her eyes started to water, the figure looked at Lucy smiling.

"Hi Lucy dear, I've missed you so much I-" Lucy's mom was cut off by hands being wrapped around her torso and the sound of sniffles.

"I-I've missed y-you so much, I-I'm so s-sorry, It's my fault y-you d-died, I wasn't. . . wasn't"

"Shhh, it's ok dear it wasn't your fault I should be the one feeling bad, leaving you all alone the way I did. . . I'm the one who should apologize."

"I. . . I. . ." Lucy's mom lifted up Lucy's chin so that way she would get a good look at her, "Come on sweetie, let's go!" Lucy looked at her mother confused, "Go? Go where?" "Oh don't worry you'll see, here take my hand," Lucy hesitantly took her mother's hand a felt a weird feeling that made her blood run cold.

"Is something the matter Lucy?" her mom asked. "Oh no nothing, was just thinking about something, sorry. Come on mom, let's go." The two started to head in an unknown direction. But Lucy didn't care she just hoped that this wasn't a dream. But she could stopping this nagging feeling telling her this was wrong, very wrong.

**To Be Continued!**

Next Time:

Lisanna: Natsu do you love me?

Natsu: Lisanna I. . .

Lucy: Mama, why I. . .!

Natsu: Lucyyyyy!

Lucy: Natsuuuuu!

Natsu and Lucy: Next time: Trapped in nightmares part 2!

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated often, School started up and I haven't had the time! But I promise I'll try to update when I can, bye:)


	19. Trapped in Nightmares part 2

Time, Space, and Love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail all rights go to it respective owners.

Last time

"Lucy dear, can you hear me?" Lucy stopped in her tracks. "N-No that can't be. . . It can't be her I. . ." Lucy looked around and noticed a familiar figure heading straight for her. As it got closer into view her eyes started to water, the figure looked at Lucy smiling.

"Hi Lucy dear, I've missed you so much I-" Lucy's mom was cut off by hands being wrapped around her torso and the sound of sniffles.

"I-I've missed y-you so much, I-I'm so s-sorry, It's my fault y-you d-died, I wasn't. . . wasn't"

"Shh, it's ok dear it wasn't your fault I should be the one feeling bad, leaving you all alone the way I did. . . I'm the one who should apologize."

"I. . . I. . ." Lucy's mom lifted up Lucy's chin so that way she would get a good look at her, "Come on sweetie, let's go!" Lucy looked at her mother confused, "Go? Go where?" "Oh don't worry you'll see, here take my hand," Lucy hesitantly took her mother's hand a felt a weird feeling that made her blood run cold.

"Is something the matter Lucy?" her mom asked. "Oh no nothing, was just thinking about something, sorry. Come on mom, let's go." The two started to head in an unknown direction. But Lucy didn't care she just hoped that this wasn't a dream. But she could stopping this nagging feeling telling her this was wrong, very wrong.

Trapped in nightmares Part 2

"O-Ow, talk about a smooth landing," Loki said as he slowly got up, he looked over and noticed Gray, Ichiro and Happy were knocked out cold. He decided to go over to Gray first. "Gray, Gray wake up!" Loki said shaking him, He didn't budge, Loki decided to try a little harder this time, a small moan escaping Gray's lips. Gray's eyes slowly started to open.

"W-What's going on? Who in the-?" Gray looked up and saw it was just Loki. "Oh hey Loki, is it time for breakfast?" he asked. Loki sighed, "No, Gray it isn't time for breakfast. And when do you care about food, I thought that was Natsu's job," Loki held out his hand. Gray grabbed his hand and pulled himself up, "Well, your right about that, but it doesn't change the fact that I get hungry. Just not as much as Natsu," Gray said smirking. "Yeah, that is true, but where the heck are we?" Loki looked around and noticed they were in an alley of some sort, "It looks like where in an alley."

"An Alley? Why the heck are we here of all places? And now that I think of it what happened to Natsu and Lucy their nowhere to be found," Gray said looking around.

"Most likely we got serperated when we went through the gate, I'm sure we'll find them eventually. But for now we've really got to wake Happy and Ichiro," Loki went over and picked up the wolf pup and started to rub him, his tail started to wag and his eyes started to open, a yawn escaping his lips.

"Hey little guy, had a nice sleep?" Loki said.

"Hey kid, just because I look like a innocent pup doesn't mean I can't bite you!" Ichiro snarled.

Loki laughed, "Yeah, Yeah like I'd-! Wait did you just talk?" Loki said with a shocked expression.

"Yeah, I always talk to Lu-! You can hear me?"

"Yeah, uh. . . "

"Can you put me down, please."

"Sure, buddy." Loki place Ichiro on ground, "Finally I can stretch!" Ichiro did a long stretch and shook the dirt out of his fur.

"W-Where are we? Is there any food around? I'm hungry!" Loki heard the familiar cat's voice and looked over to see a drowsy Happy rubbing his eyes and drool coming out of his mouth.

"Good to see you're up Happy, I was wondering when you'd wake up." Happy looked over sleepily see to Loki and Ichiro standing there, along with Gray.

"Loki, Gray, Ichiro! What are you guys doing in my dream?" Happy rubbed his eyes sleepily. Gray went over and hit Happy hard on the head, "Are you that sleepy? This isn't a dream, we're right in front of you, you crazy cat!"

"Ow, ok, ok! If this isn't a dream then where are we?" Happy asked rubbing his head. "That Happy we're not exactly sure, but if we get moving I'm sure we'll figure it out. So come on guys, let's go!" Loki said.

"Ok!" They all followed Loki out of the alley way and into the street. The streets were very narrow, the guys could barely fit all on the sidewalk. "Ok this is. . . different," Loki said looking around trying to get a better understanding of where they were. All Loki could see were shops and people walking in and out of those shops.

"Ok, it looks like were in a town center of some sort," Loki said.

"Ok, now that much is obvious. What should we do now?" Ichiro said.

"I think we need to find Lucy and Natsu. who knows where they could be or if they're in trouble," Gray said. "I agree Gray." And with that the gang headed into town to search for their friends Lucy and Natsu.

* * *

><p>"Mom where are-" Lucy was at a loss for words.<p>

"This... it's beautiful!" She couldn't believe it Lucy had never in her life seen a beautiful place like this. It was a huge field with flowers of all different kinds; a huge Sakura tree stood in the middle with a swing attached to it. At that moment Lucy wished Natsu was with her. 'Natsu' Lucy touched the hair-bow on the side of her hair, she smiled. Her mother smiling and had to ask.

"Lucy, I noticed your hair is shorter than normal, I also noticed the beautiful hair-bow so what happened to make it that short?"

"Well..." Lucy went into detail about what happened to her and her father after her mothers passing. She told her of her current mission and the story of her hair and the bow. Her mother's expression would change from happy to sad as she heard her stories, she couldn't help but feel a hint of guilt for not being able to be there for her daughter when she needed her the most.

"Lucy... I'm sorry I wasn't there for you I..."

Lucy looked at her mother and noticed the sad look in her mothers eyes. She hated seeing her mother beat herself over something that was out of her control, she hugged her, her was taken back a bit at the close contact.

"It's... it's ok mom it's not your fault, I just happy I get to see again, I just don't want this to end."

"Lucy..." her mother whispered.

Lucy and her mother sat there in silence staring out into distance let all of their fond memories with each other wash over them. Sakura petals falling from the tree causing them both to smile.

"Lucy would you like for me to push you on the swing set?"

Lucy looked at her mother with an big smile it remind her mother was when Lucy was a little girl, "Sure, I'd love that mom," she said. This caused her mother to smile as well. Lucy got up, then helped pulled her mother up. They both walked over to the swing set, Lucy sat down waiting for her mother to swing her.

"Are you ready Lucy?" her mother asked.

"Ye-" Before Lucy could reply she had a weird vision of her mother and she was attacking her? 'No this can't be real!' Lucy shook her head vigorously trying to get the image out of her head. That's when she heard a mysterious, yet familiar voice in her head.

_'Lucy you mustn't be here, otherwise it'll be to late.'_

'Who are you and what do you want?'

_'You're not safe you have to wake up!'_

'Wake up? I'm not sleep, this is real. I feel everything around me, even my mothers real.'

_'No, Lucy you're in great danger, if you don't wake up you'll be trapped in your subconscious forever!'_

'My subconscious?'

_'Yes Lucy now pl-'_

"Lucy? Lucy can you hear me?"

"H-Huh?" Lucy looked at her mom and noticed the look of concern in her eyes. "I'm fine, I'm sorry mom I... I was just thinking is all." Lucy gave her mother a small smile. The concerned look in her mothers eyes faded a bit. Lucy's mother being to push Lucy back and forth on the swing, a smirk appearing on her face. 'Sadly, moments like this can never last forever' She thought.

After being push on the swing for a couple of minutes, Lucy decided it would better if they just walked for a bit to catch up on old times. Lucy's mom thought that was a good idea and the two began to walk in a random direction, not caring where they were headed.

Lucy started to tell her mother of all her other fun adventures and her celestial spirits and Natsu and Gray, as well as the guild. Everything seemed fine, but Lucy could tell there was something wrong. Lucy looked back and saw her mother staring at the ground, not moving.

"Mom are y-" Lucy saw something quickly flying toward her, she quickly jumped to the side narrowly avoiding it by inches.

"Mom, what is going on?" Lucy looked at her mother with hurt and confusion, why would her 'mother' attacker her like that? It didn't make sense! Her mother looked at her an evil smirk on her face, Lucy knew this wasn't her 'beloved mother' this was and entirely different person.

_**"Lucy, you know I love you right?"**_ her mother asked, slowly looking up at her, a cold and merciless look in her eyes. Lucy was frightened by new profound look her 'mothers' eyes. She didn't know what to say so she just nodded at her mother's answer.

Her mother started to inch slowly toward her, Lucy slowly started to back away. "Please stop, don't come any closer ! I don't want to hurt you!" Lucy said. Lucy's mother began to walk towards her a menacing smile smile on her face.

"_**I know you'd never be able to hurt your dear old mother would you Lucy?"**_

"Stay back! Please I-"

_**"Hahahaha!Trust me Lucy, I know you won't attack me. Do you how I know that... it's because you're weak, you always have been! Your friends always having to save you, you're a burden to everyone!"**_

"I-I'm not-"

_**"Yes, you are, you'll never be independent! Always clinging to someone!"**_

"I-I... don't underestimate me I-I'm-"

_**"I'm Strong! is that what you want to say? Hahahaha you're making my sides hurt. If your as strong as you claim, then why don't you show me Lucy!"**_

Lucy's mother pulled out a black pair of keys, this was a shocker Lucy. Why did her mother have a black set of... wait, those keys were-! Lucy's mother seemed to sense Lucy's uneasiness and smirked.

_**"Yes, you know exactly what these keys are don't you! Let's see who's the better celestial spirit wizard!"**_

"I..."

_**"Look, even if you don't want to fight I'll kill you either way, so you're pretty much out of options. So..."**_

All of the memories of Lucy's life flashed before her eyes. She didn't want to die; leaving her friends behind, she couldn't bare it. Even though she didn't want to fight the person she loved the most, she didn't want to die either. So if she had to fight to survive then so be it. Her name was Lucy Heartfilia and she was going to prove she was a strong celestial wizard, no matter what the odds!

"Ok 'mom' if it's a battle you want then, it's a battle you'll get! Let's just hope you won't regret it!" Lucy grabbed one of her keys, _"Open the gate of the golden bull, Taurus!" _Lucy's mother smiled a menacing smile and said, _**"Open hell's gate of the golden bull, Taurus!"**_

_To Be continued!_

Loki: Lucy Please, you've got to listen to me, wake up!

Gray: Who are you? Release my friends right now!

Juvia: Gray!

Ichiro: Loki make this count you only get one chance!

Loki: Gotcha! Lucy, please be ok.

Juvia and Gray: Next time: To fight your friends!

A/N: Well, Finally another chapter done. Sorry this one was actually troubling to write, but stay tuned for another one sometime this week! Later Days:)


	20. To Fight Your Friends

Time, Space, and Love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail all rights go to it respective owners.

Last Time:

_**"Lucy, you know I love you right?"**_ her mother asked, slowly looking up at her, a cold and merciless look in her eyes. Lucy was frightened by new profound look her 'mothers' eyes. She didn't know what to say so she just nodded at her mother's answer.

Her mother started to inch slowly toward her, Lucy slowly started to back away. "Please stop, don't come any closer ! I don't want to hurt you!" Lucy said. Lucy's mother began to walk towards her a menacing smile smile on her face.

"_**I know you'd never be able to hurt your dear old mother would you Lucy?"**_

"Stay back! Please I-"

_**"Hahahaha!Trust me Lucy, I know you won't attack me. Do you how I know that... it's because you're weak, you always have been! Your friends always having to save you, you're a burden to everyone!"**_

"I-I'm not-"

_**"Yes, you are, you'll never be independent! Always clinging to someone!"**_

"I-I... don't underestimate me I-I'm-"

_**"I'm Strong! is that what you want to say? Hahahaha you're making my sides hurt. If your as strong as you claim, then why don't you show me Lucy!"**_

Lucy's mother pulled out a black pair of keys, this was a shocker Lucy. Why did her mother have a black set of... wait, those keys were-! Lucy's mother seemed to sense Lucy's uneasiness and smirked.

_**"Yes, you know exactly what these keys are don't you! Let's see who's the better celestial spirit wizard!"**_

"I..."

_**"Look, even if you don't want to fight I'll kill you either way, so you're pretty much out of options. So..."**_

All of the memories of Lucy's life flashed before her eyes. She didn't want to die; leaving her friends behind, she couldn't bare it. Even though she didn't want to fight the person she loved the most, she didn't want to die either. So if she had to fight to survive then so be it. Her name was Lucy Heartfilia and she was was going to prove she was a strong celestial wizard, no matter what the odds!

"Ok 'mom' if it's a battle you want then, it's a battle you'll get! Let's just hope you won't regret it!" Lucy grabbed one of her keys, _"Open the gate of the golden bull, Taurus!" _Lucy's mother smiled a menacing girl and said, _**"Open hell's gate of the golden bull, Taurus!"**_

To Fight Your Friends

"Taurus, Ax slash!" Lucy called. "Right!" Taurus charged at his evil doppelganger. _**"Taurus sonic wave slash!" **_The evil Taurus just grunted, a sonic wave coming from his Ax. "Taurus, move!" Taurus was easily able to jump out of the way, but Lucy wasn't so lucky, the blast hit her head on, she flew back a couple of feet.

"Ahhh!"

"Lucy!"

_**"Hahahaha! See, you are weak. Ha! and your MY daughter what a joke! Taurus go for the girl!" **_The evil Taurus get nodded and headed for Lucy. The 'original' Taurus saw this and tried to get to block the evil Taurus from attacking Lucy, but he was just to strong. He pushed 'original' Taurus into the tree, rendering him unconscious. With the 'original' Taurus out of the way, the other Taurus headed for Lucy.

The evil Taurus picked up Lucy by her neck, squeezing pretty hard, it was getting hard for her to breathe. Lucy tried to kick the "evil" Taurus but he was way to strong. Lucy was then thrown sideways, causing scrapes and cuts along her body. "Ahhh!" Lucy cried out in pain. But it wasn't over yet, Taurus then went over to Lucy kicking her hard in her stomach, sending her flying crashing into the Sakura tree. The hit was so hard, Lucy coughed up some blood. Luckily though Lucy was still conscious, but barely.

Lucy slowly looked up at her mother and noticed she was slowly walking toward a sinister smile planted on her face. _**"Don't you get it yet? You'll never defeat me! No matter what you think no one is here to save you, 'you're all alone' and you know it don't you!"**_

"I-I'm not... alone! I..." "_alone,"_ that word held some much meaning to her. The pain of just getting up everyday, knowing your own father didn't _'care' _having to play by yourself know no kids would play with you because they thought you were a freak so they outcast you. This made her think, maybe she truly was "_alone," _like her "mother," said. Lucy's once bright brown eyes were now empty, the bright light of 'hope' they once showed diminished.

* * *

><p>"Come on Natsu, keep up otherwise I'll leave you behind!" Lisanna sang in a cheerful voice. "I'm coming, jeez hold your horses!" Natsu slowly, but surely finally caught up to Lisanna.<p>

"Oi, Lisanna."

"Yes, Natsu?" She said still in a cheery tone.

"Where exactly are we going?"

Lisanna quickly stopped, catching Natsu off guard causing him to bump into her. Lisanna looked at him with an upset look on her face, it reminded him of the looks Lucy gives him when she's annoyed at him, he couldn't help smile. This just made Lisanna more annoyed with him.

"What's so funny, mister?"

"Oh, nothing, I was thinking of someone."

"Thinking of someone?" Apparently this topic seemed to catch Lisanna's attention wholeheartedly, that she totally forgot that she was upset with him.

"So who's this "someone" you're thinking about?" She asked in a curious tone. As Natsu thought about Lucy a small blush started to appear on his cheeks.

"W-Well, she's really pretty, bright, and her eyes just have this brightness tha-"

"Come on Natsu let's go," Lisanna said. Natsu looked at Lisanna confused, "Um, Lisanna are you, ok?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just I..."

"Lisanna, I'm sorry if I upset you."

"No, no it's you it's me..."

Without knowing it the two had reach an unknown destination. But, luckily Natsu and Lisanna knew exactly where they were.

"Lisanna, this place is..."

Lisanna ran a little ahead, spreading out her arms and spinning, a big smile on her face. "Yep, it's the place where we both said we'd be together forever and-"

"The place where Happy was still in the egg! But why here?" Natsu asked confused. "Well, this is one of your most cherished places, Natsu. Don't you wanna be here?" A sad expression appearing on her face. "No, Lisanna it's not that, it's just I-"

"Wah!" Natsu felt cold water hit his face. "Geez, Natsu you worry to much, come on let's have some fun! Or are you too scared to get wet? With you being a "Dragon Slayer," and using fire and all, I'm not surprised." Lisanna stuck her tongue in a play full manner.

"Why you, you're gonna regret this!" Natsu ran into the river chasing after Lisanna.

"Well, that was fun wasn't it Natsu?"

" Yeah, it was."

Natsu and Lisanna were taking a break and decided to go sit in the little small cave that they first made their special promise, and where they played with Happy while still in egg form. Natsu and Lisanna were sitting away from each other, silence now building between the two. Lisanna noticed this awkward silence and started to feel uncomfortable, she needed to say something, anything, it was driving her crazy. She looked over at Natsu and blushed.

"So, Natsu are you cold?" She asked. Natsu looked at Lisanna and laughed. "Really Lisanna? Did you just ask me if I was cold?" Lisanna was a little taken back at Natsu reaction. "What's so funny?" Lisanna asked.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but your question was kinda dumb." Lisanna looked a Natsu with a confused, yet mad expression. How could he thunk what she asked was dumb! She just cared about him is all. "How so?" She questioned.

"Well, Duh. I'm a Dragon slayer wizard! I was raised by a Dragon. So basically fire runs through my whole body, I'm like a warm hot spring, I'm hot all throughout my whole body."

"O-Oh, Yeah. I totally forgot about that, sorry." Lisanna face was red from embarrassment. "U-Um, Natsu would mind if I laid next to you? Y-You know just to warm myself up?" Lisanna face became and even darker shade of red.

"I don't mind, sure."

"O-Ok."

Lisanna inched her way towards Natsu, she leaned her semi-cold body up against Natsu. Her body started to become warmer. Lisanna and Natsu blushed at the contact.

"L-Lisanna?"

"Y-Yes Natsu?"

Natsu looked at Lisanna's smiling face and then quickly look looked down shielding his eyes. He felt he couldn't stare her in the face, because what he had to tell her would just be more difficult.

"L-Lisanna I'm sorry."

"You're... sorry?"

"It's just that..." Natsu continued to avert his eyes, but began to clench his fist. "Lisanna, If I... If I had been there... no not if I had been there... If I had taken your place and gone instead of you-you'd still be alive today and... Mirajane and Elfman wouldn't be..." Tears started to well up in Natsu eyes, he tried to hold the tears back but, it was just to much to hold in.

"Shhh, Natsu it's ok. What happened wasn't your fault," Lisanna said in a soothing tone she hated seeing Natsu like this, especially if it was over her.

"No... Natsu it isn't your fault it's mine. I brought all this pain and suffering to the people I love... and now they're left to carry the burden." Tears started to well up in Lisanna's eyes.

"Lisanna please don't-"

"Natsu do you... do you love me?"

"H-Huh?" Natsu was kind of taken off guard by the question.

"I asked you if you love me?" Lisanna repeated, she began moving closer and closer to Natsu to where Natsu could feel her warm breath on his cheek, he began blushing.

"Well Lisanna I-" Lisanna pressed her lips on top of Natsu's. To Natsu the kiss felt warm, yet there was no love in it at all, no longing. To him it felt like he was cheating on Lucy. Even though they weren't together, Lucy was truly very important to him, he loved her, and only her. Lisanna may be his childhood friend and they may have vowed to be together, but that all changed when Lucy came into his life now he can't imagine living without her!

'Stop, please Lisanna stop!' "No!" Natsu pushed Lisanna of him causing her to fall backwards. Lisanna was a bit taken back by Natsu's sudden action, as well as a bit hurt.

"Natsu...?"

Natsu knew what he had to say would hurt but he had too. But if it counted for anything, Lisanna was still one of his most precious friends.

"Lisanna, I'm sorry but I-"

"No, you don't have to say it Natsu I understand. It's her isn't it... this Lucy person right?" Lisanna asked a hit of sadness in her voice. Natsu didn't know what to say to comfort Lisanna so he just nodded. Lisanna saw Natsu's nod and started to cry.

"Lisanna please-"

"Fine! if that BITCH wants you so bad, then she can have you once I kill you!" A dark threatening red aura surrounded Lisanna, she then lifted her head and Natsu noticed her now blue eyes were a crimson red. She started walking toward Natsu with a crazy grin on her face. A dark red blast headed toward Natsu, he jumped up in the air to avoid the blast.

"Lisanna what the-"

"Natsu Dragneel it's time for you to DIE!"

Lisanna transformed into a fire breathing Dragon and began attacking Natsu. "Lisanna-" "No! Don't Lisanna me, you want to be with Lucy so bad? Then say "hi" to her in heaven, because you'll be joining each other there shortly!" Lisanna sent another blast a Natsu, flipped to the left dodging it.

"What have you done to Lucy? Tell me!" Natsu demanded.

"Hahahaha! Oh don't worry you'll see her soon enough!"

"Lisanna!"

* * *

><p>"Wow this place is pretty big! Look at all the shops and-"<p>

"Oh, I'm so sorry are you ok? Here let me help you." the lady said holding out her hand.

"No, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, sorry."

Loki grabbed the lady's hand a pulled himself up. "Thank you, uh..." Loki looked up and noticed the lady had blue hair that curled upward, as well as blues eyes too. She was really beautiful.

"J-Juvia is that you?!" Gray asked unsuspectingly coming up behind Loki startling him a bit. Juvia looked over at Gray with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Um, I'm sorry but who are you?"

Gray was taken back a bit, "J-Juvia are you serious it's me Gray, Gray Fullbuster! We belong to the same guild Fairy-" That's when it occurred to Gray this wasn't the same Juvia from their time line.

"You know what never mind, forget what I just said, ok?"

"Ok, whatever you say Mr... Gray was it?"

"Yeah, but you can just call me Gray, "Mr. Gray," sounds like of weird."

"Sure, Gray. It's nice to meet you I'm Juvia Lockser!" She gave Gray a warm smile, causing Gray's heart to flutter a bit and his cheeks to become a bit red. There was silence between the two, until Loki decided to break up this little cute reunion, if you wanna call it that.

"Ahem!"

This got both Juvia and Gray's attention. "Oh, sorry about that Loki," Gray said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Juvia, this is my friend Loki Heldum and these are our two other friends-"

"Um, I sorry to cut you off Gray, but what other friends? You two are the only other ones here."

"Huh?"

Gray and Loki looked around and noticed that Happy and Ichiro were gone. "I wonder where those two went off-"

* * *

><p>"HEY, GET BACK HERE YOU THIEVES!"<p>

The sudden commotion alerted the group to the center of town. "Please, don't let that be-"

"Happy come on!"

"Aye, I coming I can only fly so fast!"

Gray and Loki sighed, 'Geez, those to can't stay-,' 'out of trouble for a couple moments can they?' They both looked at each other and nodded, "Come lets go, who knows what those two have gotten themselves into." Gray turned to Juvia and said, "I'm sorry to have to cut this short but-," "I'll come with you guys," She replied cutting gray off. Gray looked at her surprised, "Are you sure?" Juvia nodded. "I'm not sure why but, I feel as though I was meant to run into you guys today, like it was fate or something." They all nodded and ran toward the town center.

"A-Are they still following us Happy?" Ichiro said still running refusing to look back. "I don't know I'm to afraid to look back!" Happy and Ichiro was running and flying as fast as they could go, until...

*Heavy deep breaths* "Ha, we finally caught up to Thieves!" Ichiro and Happy stopped in their tracks. "Oh, no this isn't good, come on Happy this way!" Happy and Ichiro tried to make a run for it, but they were cornered. "Hand over the item now, you mangy animals!" Ichiro looked that the enemies and started growling, "No way I won't let you have this, it's not meant to belong to you!" The guys just looked at the two animals and devilishly smirked, "It looks like this two are looking for a fight!" Happy looked at Ichiro and the group around them nervously, he really didn't like confrontation, but this if this package were to get in the wrong hands like Ichiro mentioned horrible thing could happen.

"Happy, hold on to the package! Find Gray and Loki and tell them not let anything happen to it, ok?" Happy couldn't believe what he was hearing, "But Ichiro what about you?" A hurt look on Happy face, he hated leaving one of his Nakama behind. Yes, even after that fight that they all had with Ichiro in his "human" form, Happy started to see Ichiro in a new light which made him appreciate him as one of their precious Nakama.

"Just go Happy, I be fine trust me. These guys are small fry! Now go!"

It was tearing him up inside to leave him, but what kind of friend would he be if he didn't complete this one task, he refused to let Ichiro's efforts go to waste!

"Aye, Just be careful, ok?"

"Hmp!" And with that Happy flew off stealing one quick glance at Ichiro as he flew off to find Gray and Loki. When Happy was out of sight, Ichiro turned back to the guys in front of him and smiled.

"I'm sorry, but you guys won't be making it out alive!"

"Oh yeah, bring it on mutt!"

Ichiro's eye's began to glow and his fang and claws began to grow. The evil enemies charged at Ichiro. 'Bring it on! Even if I die hear I won't let Lucy and the others die because you!"

* * *

><p><em>Darkness; Darkness covered everything. There was no light anywhere. Lucy wasn't sure where she was, nor did she seem to care, if she was to faded into nothing there would be nothing she could do. She was in too much pain she couldn't even fight her own "mother".<em>

"_**Ha, look at you, you're so weak!"**_

_**"You call yourself my daughter? You're nothing but a pure weakling! Grow up!"**_

Lucy listened as the words pierced her heart and ears, it was slowly tearing her apart. "S-Shut up, I'm not weak!" Lucy tired to block out words by covering her ears and shielding her heart, but to no avail.

A voice that sounded like the Celestial spirit Aquarius spoke, _**Ha, you call yourself my master? You don't even deserve to have my key!"**_

Another voice spoke that sounded like Loke/Leo. _**"Lucy you really aren't fit to hold my key. I wish you weren't my master."**_

Lucy was letting all of this get to her. "N-No please Loke I-", "Aquarius wait don't-"

"Good bye Lucy." They both left leaving Lucy alone. Lucy sunk down to the floor a non-stop tears flowed from Lucy's eyes." That's when her so called "mother's" voice entered her head. "_**Ha, now you see how weak you truly are! Wallow in darkness, let it consume you forever!"**_

"Please, someone, anyone. Natsu, please!"

* * *

><p>"Dragon Slayer: Dragon Claw!" Natsu's attack headed straight for Lisanna, she couldn't dodge it in time and it hit her straight in the face. "Ahhhh! Natsu you-!" Lisanna was pissed now. "Dragon Tornado!" A huge gust of wind formed creating a tornado, Natsu couldn't stop it and was swept up in it. Natsu was then blasted into a tree, causing the tree to have a huge dent in it. "Ow, that really stings!" There was blood dripping down from Natsu's forehead, at well as cuts on his arms and legs.<p>

Lisanna turned back into her normal form and walked over to Natsu, still with that devilish smirk on her face, "So Natsu have you given up yet?" Natsu looked at her with a defiant look on his face, "No, now what happened to Lucy?" No answer. "Lisanna!"

Lisanna chuckled, "Well, let's just say... She won't be the Lucy you've come to know anymore."

"Lucy... anymore? What do you mean?"

Lisanna sighed, "Sometimes Natsu you can be so dense." Natsu wasn't in the mood to play games. If anything happened to Lucy, he would never be able to forgive himself. "Lisanna! I'm not in the mood to play games with you. What's gonna happen to Lucy?"

"Well right now, she's probably being destroyed mentally. And... if she loose all of her mentality then... _**she'll be nothing but a empty corpse of **__**nothing**__** trapped in her own mind. **_

Natsu was in total shock. "N-No y-you're lying!" Natsu refused to believe to what he was hearing. "No! Lucy is stronger then that!" Lisanna had a smirk on her lips, "Oh is she now?" Natsu was starting to loose it. Flames starting covering his body.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"That's it Natsu, come at me with everything you've got!" Lisanna turned back into the Dragon, ready for anything Natsu had in store for her.

* * *

><p>Happy continued to fly-fly as fast could, he had to get this package to Gray and Loki as fast a he could. "Keep going Happy, keep going!" he said encouraging himself to fly faster. Happy looked down for his companions, he didn't see them and that's when in the distance he spotted Gray's hair.<p>

"Gray!" he called hoping to gain the Ice mage's attention. Luckily Gray heard his name being called and saw the blue feline headed in his direction. "Loki, Juvia stop! Happy's here." Happy landed in front of the group, clearly out of breath from how hard he was breathing.

"Happy what's wrong?" Alarming Loki and Gray.

"You... have... to... hold on... to this... package..it's... very important! Ichiro... needs h-help... now!" Happy passed out.

"Happy!" Loki and Gray yelled. Juvia picked up Happy in her arms and placed an ear against his heart. "Don't worry he's just fine, just exhausted." The two boys gave a sigh of relieve, "That's good. Now what's this package Happy wanted us to take?" Gray picked up the brown package off the floor.

"What the heck is it?" Loki said looking at the package strange. "I'm not sure, but didn't Happy mention something about Ichiro needing help?" Loki and Gray looked at each other nodding. "Juvia I need you to watch Happy for us can you do that?" Juvia nodded. "I live further away from the village a little house on the left you can't miss it." The two boys nodded. Juvia began heading out of the village, heading toward her house. Little did she know, there was someone watching her.

"Hmmm, and who might we have here?" The person said as she silently followed Juvia from a save distance.

_To Be Continued!_

Ichiro: I will tear everyone one of you to pieces!

Loki: Lighting Tornado!

Gray: Ice Make...

Juvia: W-Who are you?"

Juvia and Gray: Next Time: To fight your friends Part 2!"

A/N Sorry this took so long to get out, but I was having a few computer problems. Not to mention I somewhat got lazy. (Yeah, I'm gonna be honest I got Lazy:/) But anyway, I hope to have the next part up sometime tomorrow, I hope:) Well, don't forget to Read and Review:3 Catch ya Later!


	21. Chapter 21

Time, Space, and Love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. It goes to it's respective owners

Last Time:

"You... have... to... hold on... to this... package..it's... very important! Ichiro... needs h-help... now!" Happy passed out.

"Happy!" Loki and Gray yelled. Juvia picked up Happy in her arms and placed an ear against his heart. "Don't worry he's just fine, just exhausted." The two boys gave a sigh of relieve, "That's good. Now what's this package Happy wanted us to take?" Gray picked up the brown package off the floor.

"What the heck is it?" Loki said looking at the package strange. "I'm not sure, but didn't Happy mention something about Ichiro needing help?" Loki and Gray looked at each other nodding. "Juvia I need you to watch Happy for us can you do that?" Juvia nodded. "I live further away from the village a little house on the left you can't miss it." The two boys nodded. Juvia began heading out of the village, heading toward her house. Little did she know, there was someone watching her.

"Hmmm, and who might we have here?" The person said as she silently followed Juvia from a save distance.

To Fight Your Friends Part 2

Juvia continued to walk to her house located past the town center, with a passed out happy in her arms. "Hold on Happy were almost there," she said reassuringly hoping the blue feline could hear her in his passed out state. Luckily he twitched a bit, causing her to smile. "Well, it's good to know you're-" Before Juvia knew what was going on sharp knife like objects were thrown in her direction. Luckily she was able to summon a wall of water before she was hit.

"Who's there?" Juvia asked. Nothing. expect for more knifes being throw at her. Juvia dodged to the right the knifes firmly embedded into a tree. That's when a mysterious voice could be heard from somewhere in the shadows.

"My, My you're going to be an interesting opponent."

"Who are you?"

A figure slowly came out of the shadows. From what Juvia could tell it was a female. "Hello, nice to make your acquaintance. My name is Rin Nakahara. I by order of my supreme leader Ryu, I'm to destroy anyone allied with those Fairy Tail losers. And seeing as you happen to have one of them in your custody..." Juvia looked down at Happy and then back the Rin with a glare in her eyes. "That means you'll have to die."

"I won't let you get a hold of Happy or the rest of his friends. We may have just met, but I feel as though I've known them for a long time and that I can trust them, trust me with everything I have. So if you want to kill Happy so bad, be prepared for a tough fight!"

Rin looked at Juvia with a devilish smirk on her face. "Good. I have a feeling I'm gonna enjoy seeing yours and the blue cats blood splatter all over the place, as you both beg for your worthless lives!"

* * *

><p>"Come on Loki, we need to reach Ichiro soon. I have a really bad feeling that he needs our help."<p>

"Right!"

Gray and Loki continued to run through streets hoping to run into their wolf pup friend soon. They then noticed a group of guys huddled around someone.

"Animal Instinct: K-9 Kick!" Before Loki and Gray could tell what was going on, one of the guys was sent flying. "So you guys still want some more?" the person asked. Gray and Loki could tell by the voice it was Ichiro. Gray looked at Loki with a gleam in his eye, and Loki knew exactly what it meant. Loki pulled out his Kusarigama(A/N: English term is called Chain Scythe. Just in case you forgot:3) and began twirling it, Gray then got into his Ice make stance.

"It looks like our friend Ichiro needs a little help. Ice make: Boxing Gloves." Loki took that as his cue and threw his Kusarigama and it wrapped around one of the guys legs and he pulled, causing the guy to fall down. The other guys noticed their friend suddenly fall down, but didn't know what caused him to fall down. "Who the-" Before the guy had a chance turn around a see what happened, there was a cold; yet hard punch to the face. The guy flew a couple feet away, he was knocked out cold. "Who the hell are you guys?" The rest of the guys turned around and Gray and Loki standing there with smirks on their face.

"Why, no one in particular. I just have one question," Gray said. "What is it you brat! I don't have time for your stupid games." The main leader said irritation in his voice. "Oh, it's nothing big, I just wanted to see who's ever been beaten by a bunch of kids before, raise your hand." The guys looked at Gray confused. "Well, Loki it seems like there's a first for everything, you ready?" Loki nodded. The two boys got into there stances. The group of guys could tell by the stances that these to guys meant business.

"Hey, forget about that stupid mutt over there I think we'll get a better fight out of these small fry." The group rushed straight at Loki and Gray, but they didn't flinch. One of the guys headed straight for Loki, he dodged it and threw his Kusarigama; it wrapped around the guys arm and Loki pulled the chain causing him to crash into another guy which knocked both of the guys out. "Hey, two for one sweet!" Ichiro couldn't believe what he was seeing, 'Where these the same two runts I went up against not too long ago?' The two boys seemed so focused. A smiled curved on Ichiro's lips. 'It looks like I've missed judged them after all.' Ichiro's eyes began glowing signaling he was ready for an attack.

"Loki, Gray. Cover your ears!" The two did what they were told. Ichiro took a deep breath and said, "Animal instinct: Raging Howl!" A huge sonic wave blasted the remaining guys away leaving Loki and Gray standing in there tracks stunned. 'I can't believe Ichiro was hiding power like that! So does that mean that when he fought him at time, that he wasn't at full power?'

"What are you guys doing here?" Ichiro asked snapping Gray out of his thoughts. "Happy came to us telling us to hold on to a package and that you needed help, then he passed out." Loki replied. Ichiro's eyes widened in shock hearing that Happy passed out.

"Is Happy ok?"

"Yeah he's fine. An 'old' friend of ours has him." if you could call her that. Ichiro calmed down at hearing this. "Well that's good." A smirked creeped on Loki face. "I thought you said you didn't care for Happy, Ichiro." A small blush appeared on Ichiro's cheeks. "I don't care! It's just that he can be pretty cool to have around sometimes that all." Ichiro's ears bended back and he turned his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever you say puppy!" Loki bent down patting Ichiro on the head. Ichiro wasn't pleased by that snide comment and began pawing at his face. "What did I tell you before? Just because I'm a puppy doesn't mean I can't hurt you." he said through clenched teeth. Loki just gave Ichiro a smile and said, "You can say all that stuff, but I know your hearts too kind for that." Ichiro felt like he was frozen in a blizzard. He couldn't believe that Loki thought that he was kind enough that he wouldn't hurt him. 'Ha, what a joke! I'm not kind I'm just a monster, born and raised.' "Hmp, whatever." Ichiro backed up and bit and with one big leap jumped on top of Loki head.

"I-Ichiro! What are you-"

"Well since I'm too kind to attack you, as you say. I'll just sit on your head as punishment." A tooth grin on his face. "Ichiro." Gray called gaining his attention. "Yeah?" "What this package about?" Gray tossed the package in the air causing Ichiro to leap off Loki's head and catch the package in between his teeth. Ichiro Landed and dropped the package on the ground.

"I'm not really sure, but I have a feeling Lucy might know."

"Lucy?!What does Lucy have to do with this-"

Ichiro's ears perked up in alarm. Ichiro bared his teeth shifted on his paws, this seemed to get Gray and Loki's attention. "What's wrong Ichi-" Before Gray could ask Ichiro began running through the town center toward an unknown location.

"Ichiro where are you going?"

"Come on Gray let's go!"

Gray nodded and they both began running after Ichiro, unsure of what would await him.

* * *

><p>"Raining water bullets!" Juvia summoned a whole bunch of water bullets from her hands. They headed towards Rin, she dodged them like nothing. "Ha, is that the best you got?" Rin jumped down from the top of the tree. "I told you I won't let you harm them!" A serious look her Juvia's eyes. "It looks like your serious now, huh? It looks like I don't have to hold back then." A green aura surround Rin, her eyes turned green.<p>

"Wind Slicer!" Blades of wind headed straight for Juvia. "Water Slicer!" Both attacks clashed, creating a furious wind. "I'm not done yet! Water cane!" Juvia summon a water whip from her hand and fling it at Rin, it wrapped around her arm, Juvia pulled it slamming Rin into a tree. Apparently Rin wasn't too fond of that.

"Wind furry!" A heavy gust of wind flew toward Juvia, she was flung up in the air. Happy flew out of her arms. "Happy!" "Wind ripper!" A huge blade of wind headed straight for Juvia. "Water body!" Juvia's body started to dissipate in liquid. Rin climbed out of the dented tree and sighed, "It looks like you aren't going to make this easy are you?" "Water beam!" Rin jumped up into the air dodging the attack. 'Ha I have you right where I want you.' "Water Lock!" Before Rin could tell where the attack had come from her body was in-cased in water. She was beginning to lose oxygen. Juvia saw her opponent struggling and came out from behind the tree. "I told you before I wasn't going to let you harm them. I was dead serious." A couple minutes later Rin's body stopped moving. Juvia released the attack, assuming Rin was done for.

"Now, I've got to find Happy." A she began walking away she felt a huge power spike. Juvia turned around in an instant. "N-No way! How could she-" Rin began stand up. "I-I won't die yet, I can't let Master Ryu down! I-I promised him I'd defeat all of you! PREPARE YOURSELF!" A massive amount of energy came began pouring out from Rin's body. "Wind began swirling around her. It looked like she was an impenetrable force of wind. She came and came fast, Juvia didn't see it coming, all she knew was that she was getting cuts all along her body from left to right.

"Gah!" Juvia suddenly felt a really hard kick to her stomach, she was sent flying toward a tree, Juvia hit the tree so hard that the shattered and fell on top of her rendering her unconscious.

"Ha, that's all you got girly! Too easy! Well anyway I might as well take you and that cat to my other captives. " Rin up Juvia by her collar and walked toward the blue cat who was still unconscious and laying over by a tree stump. She picked him up by the tail and disappeared not leaving a trace.

Ichiro came to a holt, Gray and Loki right behind him somewhat out of breath. "Geez, Ichiro what... what the hell happened here?" Gray was in shock it looked like a serious fight had gone on, trees either had dents in them of were smashed to pieces. "Ichiro do you know what happened here?" Loki asked curious. " No, I don't but I've picked up a really weird, yet familiar scent. "Well can you take us to where ever the scent leads?" Ichiro nodded, he sniffed the ground to see if he could pick a stronger whiff of the scent, that when a pungent smell hit his noise almost making him gag. 'W-Why is she here?' "hiro, Ichiro!" he heard Loki calling him, he snapped back to reality. "Huh?" Loki sighed, "I was asking if you found the scent yet?"

"Yeah I found it, Come on let's go!" The boys nodded and followed Ichiro further into the forest.

* * *

><p>"W-Where am I?" A drowsy Happy opened his eyes, he looked around and what he saw shocked him, Natsu and Lucy were knocked out cold, and looked like they were both in severe pain. "Natsu, Lucy! Please wake up it's me Happy! Can you here me?" Happy tried to moved, but he was bound together by ropes. "Natsu, please!" That when he heard a laugh.<p>

"Hahahaha! It's useless cat you can't save them, there probably already to far gone."

"W-Who are you?" Happy asked a small bit of fear in his voice.

A girl with black hair, and light purple streaks along with red colored lips stepped out from the shadows, a smirk on her face. "I my blue feline am Rin Nakahara, pleasure to make your acquaintance," She said bowing. "Ok, but what did you mean when you said that my friends are you far gone?" Happy asked. " What I meant was I used a specialty of mines that if anyone get's caught in my fog, they're rendered unconscious and I'm able to go deep into there subconscious and use there most precious memories against them destroy them from with in the deep within their subconscious." Happy's eye widened he couldn't believe what he had heard. "But, why? Why would you do that to them?" Happy on the verge of tears. "Ha, simple I was given orders by my leader Ryu to dispose of you Fairy Tail losers if I were to come across you while traveling across the time stream."

"Time... Stream?"

* * *

><p>"Animal Instinct: Howl!" A super sonic blast headed straight for Rin, she dodged it. "Well, Well. If isn't the traitorous filth Ichiro. What brings you here of all places?" Ichiro stopped, his teeth bared. Loki and Gray right behind him, a determined look on there faces. " I should ask you the same question Rin. What are you doing here?" "Ha, you first. I thought you were with us Ichiro. Ryu-sama will lead us to the place we've always wanted. I thought you of all people understood that best... but now you've allied yourself with these Fairy Tail scum, now look at what's become of you!" Anger flashed in her eyes.<p>

"I did, I wanted to believe in what Ryu-sama told us but..." Ichiro dug his claws into the ground. "If killing innocent people to get want you want is one of the obstacles to obtain this so called, 'promised land' then I want no part in it understand!"

"Tch, I always knew deep down you were a softy! Well, then shall we get this party started?" Ichiro and Rin charged straight at each other leaving Gray and Loki. "Gray, Loki! Up here!" They heard a familiar blue feline call, they looked up and saw, no other than there friend Happy tied up, next to Juvia. "Happy hold on!" "No! Gray, Loki don't worry about me, you have to worry about Natsu and Lucy. You have to save them before it's too late!" Gray and Loki were shocked, "Natsu and Lucy! But Where..." "Gray look!" Loki said gaining his attention to the two passed out mages on the ground, they ran over to them and noticed they had cuts all along they body. They started shaking them, trying to get them to wake up, but they wouldn't wake.

"Natsu! Wake would you!" Gray used his ice magic to see if that get the pink fire mage to stir, but it had no affect.

"Lucy, please wake up!" Loki tried to shock her, but nothing. Loki felt Lucy body was getting colder and colder by the minute. 'this isn't good, Lucy please!' "Ha, it seems the blonde one over there isn't going to make it is she." Gray looked at Rin, he wanted answer and he wanted them now! "What did you do?" he asked through clenched teeth. "Ha, like I'd tell you!" Rin wasn't focused on Ichiro and he was able to scratch her leaving a scar right across her eye. "Damn, you shitty... you'll pay for that!" blood was dripping from her eye. "serves you right, now what did you do to my friends!" Rin smirked, "Isn't it obvious..." Ichiro's eyes widened, "You didn't!" "Oh, but did. Face it Ichiro you can't save them!" Ichiro gave her a defiant look, "I can save them, and I will! Animal Instinct: K-9 Kick!" Ichiro gave Rin a hard kick to her stomach, she coughed up some blood as well as being sent flying straight into a tree. 'that should hold her off for a while.' Ichiro landed firmly on the ground, he ran toward where Gray and Loki were.

"Ichiro it's no use they both won't wake up," Loki said panic in his voice. "I know, but I know how to save them, but I'll only need one of you to do it." "I'll do it," Loki said with no hesitation. "Now Loki, are you sure you want to do this? You'll only get one shot at this, if you were to fail both of them might die, understand?" Loki nodded his determination not wavering. "Good, now we need to wake up Lucy first, her body's getting cold fast and if we don't saver her and fast... I'm afraid it'll be too late. Gray I need you to keep Rin busy while, Loki and I work on saving Lucy, understand?"

"Gotcha!" Gray ran over to where Ichiro had once stood while fighting Rin waiting for her to pop out at any moment.

"Loki what I need you to do is find Lucy, she's somewhere trapped deep in her subconscious and you need to snap her back to her senses, no matter what happens YOU MUST FIND HER."

"I got it Ichiro."

"Good, now let's do this. Ichiro grab Lucy's hand." Loki did as he was told and grabbed Lucy hand, it was cold to the touch. 'Don't worry Lucy I bring you back, I promise!" A determined look in his eyes. " Now, Loki I need you close your left eye. Loki closed his left eye. "Now, you might feel really sleepy and out of it, but it normal, but most importantly don't let 'your' own memories hinder you other wise you'll end up suck in your own subconscious as well. Good Luck!" Ichiro closed his right eye, his left eye his blue eye started glowing making Loki feel really sleepy, his eyes slowly started closing, everything went black.

"Where... am I?" Loki around and noticed he was standing in a forest of some kind. "What am I doing here?" That's when it occurred to him, he was in Lucy's subconscious on a mission to find her. "Lucy!" he called out. Nothing. He decided to walk even further, his time a field coming into view, he even could hear voices?

"I'm truly am weak," One voice said.

"My father was right, I'm a disgrace to him and mother. It's my fault she died," Another voice said.

'Is this what Lucy truly thinks of herself?' Loki thought as he kept walking through the field. "Lucy, please say anything please! Where are you?" he called. "Who are you?" Loki turned around and saw... a little girl who looked exactly like... Lucy?!

"Lucy is that you?"

"W-Who are you Mr... and how do you know my name?"

_To be continued!_

Lucy: I'm always alone I'm use to it

Loki: I don't care, who you are I won't let you kill Lucy! No matter what!

Lucy: Loki!

Loki: Lucy!

Loki and Lucy: Next time: Fighting your way out of the darkness and stepping into the light!

A/N: Well, here's the long awaited chapter. I hope you all enjoy:3 And tell me what you think in the reviews, bye:3


	22. From Darkness into light

Time, Space, and Love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. It goes to its respective owners;3

Last Time:

"Where... am I?" Loki around and noticed he was standing in a forest of some kind. "What am I doing here?" That's when it occurred to him, he was in Lucy's subconscious on a mission to find her. "Lucy!" he called out. Nothing. He decided to walk even further, his time a field coming into view, he even could hear voices?

"I'm truly am weak," one voice said.

"My father was right; I'm a disgrace to him and mother. It's my fault she died," Another voice said.

'Is this what Lucy truly thinks of herself?' Loki thought as he kept walking through the field. "Lucy, please say anything please! Where are you?" he called. "Who are you?" Loki turned around and saw... a little girl who looked exactly like... Lucy?!

"Lucy is that you?"

"W-Who are you Mr...? And how do you know my name?"

Fighting your way out of the** darkness** and into the _light!_

Loki bent down to be on the same level as 'Lucy' "I'm a friend of yours and I was sent to get you out of here," He explained. "Listen, Lucy do you know where we are?" 'Lucy' shook her head, Loki sighed, 'this is going to be harder than I thought.' Suddenly Loki heard a familiar voice in his head.

"_Hey Kid, you find Lucy yet?"_

"_Yeah… well about that… we've seemed to have run into a little problem…"_

"_What kind of problem? Is she alright?! Loki I told you you'd only get one chance at this!"_

"_I know. Calm down pup, Lucy's fine… that is, in a sense."_

"_In a sense? What are you getting at?"_

"_Well… it seems somehow Lucy's been turned into a little kid."_

"_A child?! But… that could only mean—Loki you have to hurry!"_

"_W-what's wrong?"_

"_If what you say is true and Lucy is in a child- like state—then that means Lucy's essence is fading, soon she'll be nothing but a hollow shell of who she once was."_

"_What do you mean her essence is fading?"_

"_I'll explain on the way, right now you have to find the "original" Lucy, otherwise it may already be too late."_

"_I'm still not really understanding what's going on, but anything to save Lucy!"_

Loki looked down at Lucy smiled, "OK Lucy, let's get you out of here." The girl nodded and took a hold of his hand; the two began walking in the dense fog. 'Man how dense is this stuff geez.' As the two continued to walk, Loki felt a tug on his hand.

"Loki, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Do you… ever feel like you're always going to be alone?" Lucy asked sadness her voice, as she slightly tightened her grip on his hand. 'Lucy…' Loki took a deep breath and said, "Yeah… I'm sure everyone feels like that at one time in their lives. I know I did. That's was until I met you, and everyone."

"Met me? But I've never met you before."

Loki scratched his head, how could explain this, even if this was Lucy she was in a way Lucy she was a little kid her mind probably would fully understand the concept of time travel. Loki sighed, he wasn't sure how could would pull it off but he had to try.

"W-well not you actually..." Lucy looked at him and cocked her head. She wasn't anywhere close to understanding and Loki wasn't any better at explaining. "Um... there's an older "you" and I... Ugh! This is a lot harder to explain then I thought." There was a small grip on his hand. "It's ok, I think I understand— suddenly Lucy felt this weird feeling, she started shivering, she didn't like this feeling one bit. Lucy stopped in her track alarming and confusing Loki.

"What's wrong Lucy?"

"Loki s-something's coming."

"_**It's your fault. How could you do this to me, you killed me!"**_ Said a hallowed out voice. Loki couldn't tell where the voice was coming from, but pulled out his weapon just to be safe, he had to protect Lucy.

"Lucy stay behind me." Lucy nodded and got behind him. "Who are you?" he asked. _**"How could you not remember me, I was your closest friend and you killed me!" **_Loki was confused and didn't know who he was talking to, but he could help but feel a bit scared and in a way a bit guilty. Whoever this person was had said that he had killed them... yet he has no recollection of—'wait! It couldn't be possible they couldn't mean...'

"I-I don't get what you mean." A slight quiver in his voice.

"_**I think you know exactly what I mean... don't you Loki."**_

"I-I..." Loki hoped this was all a dream. A figure stepped out of the shadows. Loki felt like he was going to be sick. 'Why? This has to be a lie this couldn't be real. Please someone wake me up!'

"Why? Why does it have to be you?"

"_**Loki you knew this was inevitable, just give up and die!"**_

"Minami please I-" but Minami charged straight for him, he quickly had to dodge in order to block the attack. "Minami if you'd just—" "_**Stop talking just die it doesn't matter what you say... Loki you will die by my hand!" **_Loki was afraid to attack, it didn't matter to him. Minami was once a dear was his... there was no way he could—kill her, it wasn't...

Lucy watched as Loki struggled to Minami and she couldn't help but feel deep, deep down that this was somehow in a way her fault. She tightly clutched her shirt. 'Loki'

Loki blocked attack after attack, but he still refused to fight back. This seemed to piss Minami off. _**"Why aren't you fighting, you scared?"**_ Loki didn't answer. 'Minami, why does it have to be this way? I don't want to do this. There's got to be another way, there has to be!'

"_**Die Loki!" **_Minami yelled, her hand emitted a dark energy. Loki surprised by the sudden change, didn't notice that Minami's fist was about to connect with his stomach before it was too late. Loki couldn't block it in time and was sent flying back.

"Loki!"

Loki flinched as he slowly got up. "W-what the hell?" Loki looked at Minami wide-eyed, she was covered in a dark aura, and neither Lucy nor Loki liked what was happening. 'This defiantly can't be good!' suddenly a ball of dark aura was sent flying past Loki; at first Loki was relieved that the blast didn't do much damage... or so he thought... the blast was enormous! Loki and Lucy were sent flying again due to the blasts huge impact. Lucy hit her on the bark of a tree and was knocked unconscious. Loki on the other hand was quickly able to rebound before he hit the tree. Loki quickly ran over to Lucy, she was unconscious, blood dripping down her face. 'Lucy hang in there, I won't be able to leave here without you.' Loki leaned Lucy up against the tree and walked over to Minami a creepy smile on her face.

"_**I'm hurting people you care about Loki what are you going to do?"**_ Minami continued to smile evilly. Loki looked Minami with a look of resolve in his eyes. "Look I don't care if you came from despair from inside my heart. Yes I'm the one that killed you and I'm truly sorry for that, I regret it with every ounce of my being, believe me I do, but I refuse to let you take away the happiness that took me so long to find... I refuse to let you hurt my friends!" a blue circle appeared under Loki's feet, lightning began to serge through his whole body all the way through his Kusarigama. This surprised and shocked 'Minami'

"_**W-what are you-?"**_

"Minami this ends now!" Before 'Minami' could register what was happening a hard blow was delivered to her stomach sending her flying, next she got hit in the back and was sent flying in the opposite direction. "What? How can he-" suddenly she was hit from above. Minami came crashing to the ground with a hard 'thud' her impact making a semi-small crater in the ground. Loki back flipped and landed successfully on his feet. Loki looked and saw the small crater now etched into the ground from Minami's impact. He slowly walked over to the crater, he still kept his guard up unsure of what would happen. He slowly peered over the edge and saw a passed out Minami, Loki slid into the hole and got down on his knees and grabbed Minori's head and placed it on his lap. She breathing was ragged, Loki knew she wasn't going to last long.

"Ughmmm." Minami began to stir. "Minami..." Loki whispered. Minami eyes slowly began to open. "L-Loki...is...that you?" she asked barely a whisper. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—" but Loki cut her off. Holding her closer, tears forming in his eyes. "N-no Minami, it's my fault. I wasn't able to save my father, my mother or you. I—" Loki tried to stop the tears, but to no avail, they began to stream down his face. Suddenly a semi warm hand touched Loki's cheek. He looked down and saw that Minami was giving him a smile, whilst some tears made their way down her face. "Loki it isn't your fault, your parents loved you. They would have been proud of who you've become and of the nice people you've met. I'm proud, even in the state I was in I could tell how much you've changed." as Minami said this Loki's head was down, his hair hiding his face. His mind thinking of all the things that had brought him to this point. Minami noticed this, but continued to speak, she wanted him to know that no matter what happened to him, she would always be there for him, always.

Loki felt Minami getting lighter, he looked up and saw that she was beginning to fade. Her feet and legs were barely visible. Minami knew she didn't have but a few minutes at best, she could no longer feel her legs and she barely felt her hands now. "Loki, before I leave this world... I need you to do one thing for me, can you do that?" she asked.

"Yes, anything. What is it Minami?"

Minami caressed Loki's cheek, her warm eyes staring into his. "Minami what—" before Loki could ask what the problem was he felt a warm sensation on his lips. Minami was kissing him. Before Loki could even react the kiss had ended. "Minami I—" Loki, no matter what happens to you...never give up on your friends. And don't worry about me, I'll be watching over you always, so please don't dwell on the past, find happiness." Minami gave Loki one last smile as the last remains of her seemed fade away. 'I promise Minami, I won't give up no matter what!' Loki silently vowed, a small tear rolling down his cheek.

"L-Loki are you... are you ok?" a soft voice asked. Loki felt fingers grab his hand. He gave a small squeeze back in response. He turned around and saw Lucy looking at him with a look of worry and sadness. He bent down so that way he could be face to face with her. "Yes, I'm fine Lucy. Are you ok? You were unconscious for a bit." Lucy gave Loki a small smile, "Yeah... I..." that's when Lucy saw the cuts and a purplish bruise below his eye. Tears began to fall from Lucy's eyes. This alarmed as well as caught Loki off guard. "L-Lucy what's wrong?" he asked, concerned. "L-Loki, I-I... you're hurt and it's all my fault," she cried, tears streaming down her face. Loki looked at the Lucy... he couldn't help but feel for the young girl, watching someone you care for risk there life for you, yet you're powerless to help—it was a feeling he knew all too well. At some point he thought he'd still feel the pain of loneliness and regret, he felt he was foolish at trying to avenge his parents death.

"Lucy..." Lucy looked at Loki with scared eyes. "It's ok Lucy, it isn't your fault." Loki said in a soothing tone. Then without warning Loki gave Lucy the biggest hug he could muster. This without a doubt caught Lucy off guard. There was so much love and caring behind his hug. Lucy hadn't felt this way since her mother was alive, her mother used give her hugs when she was scared or lonely and every time it would feel like her worries would just fade away... but when she passed away—things like hugs were just gestures of the past, her father rarely if ever showed her that he cared even when he had the chance to. Loki slowly unwrapped his arms from around Lucy and saw that she was crying. "Lucy why are you crying?" he asked softly. She smiled at him and said, "I-I'm not c-crying because I'm sad...I'm crying b-because I-I'm happy!" Lucy wiped the remaining tears for her eyes. "Thank you, Loki." She said. Loki gave her a confused look. "Thank you? For what?" Lucy chuckled, "For being my friend."

Loki smiled. "No, thank you Lucy. Without you I wouldn't be who I am today."

"Me?"

"Yep."

"What could I do? I'm not anything special. That can't be true, I'm sure I just get in the way." As quickly as the happiness had come, it had left the light Lucy's eyes and now had been replaced with doubt and sorrow. Loki sighed, he firmly grabbed Lucy's shoulders. "Look Lucy, I know what's it's like to be worthless. To think no one cares, that you're all alone. Trust me, you Lucy Heartfilia are one of the strongest mages I know, even if you don't think you are." He said giving her a reassuring smile. Lucy stayed silent as she let everything that Loki said sink in.

Loki grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "C'mon, let's go." Lucy just nodded as the two continued to make their way further into Lucy's mind scape. 'I promise Lucy I will save you!' Loki mentally vowed.

"Ice make: needles!" Gray slammed his hand on the ground and sharp pillars of ice emerged from the ground. Gray was running out of energy he probably only had enough for two more attacks. "Ichiro, how's it going?" he called. "Loki's almost there." He replied. "What about Natsu? Is he under the same spell as Lucy?" Ichiro nodded, "Most likely, but thankfully, unlike Lucy he has a firm grasp on things that are happening around him and isn't a badly affected by Rin's spell."

"Good..."

"Hey, don't let your guard down!" Rin rushed toward Gray catching him off guard, forcing to get in a blocking stance. Gray was pushed back by the impact of the blow. Gray wouldn't openly admit it but this girl was pretty strong. Gray did a low sweep kick knocking Rin to her feet. He then grabbed her by the hand and threw her. 'It looks like I've only got one shot at this, but it should luckily buy us some time.' Gray quickly rushed at her making sure he couldn't give her a chance to rebound. "Ok, here it goes. Ice make: Prison!" Before Rin could even respond, she was frozen. "H-hopefully that works." Gray had no energy left. Gray easily landed on his feet, and walked over to where Ichiro sat along with Loki's unconscious body. "Good Gray. That should at least buy us some time." Gray nodded and slumped against the tree. "Yeah, I just hope this end soon." Ichiro nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Dragon slayer: Flaming tornado!" Natsu created a vortex of fire trapping Lisanna inside. He then rushed toward Lisanna not hindered by the roaring flames that were immobilizing her. He then gave her a hard kick to the stomach, thus sending her skidding to the ground. Natsu was breathing heavily. He had expended most of his energy and only had a little more to spare.<p>

He looked over and saw Lisanna struggling to stand. He felt his heart waver. He knew she was done, she could no longer fight. Natsu slowly walked over to Lisanna and held his hand out, she swatted it away. "I don't need your pity," she spat. Natsu still held out his hand. Lisanna gave Natsu an angered stare. She knew he wasn't going to let up, so she grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull her up. As soon as her balance was steady she pried her hand out of his.

"Why, Natsu?"

"Huh?"

"Why her? What does she have that I don't?"

It took Natsu a moment, but he understood what she was referring to. "Well... if I have to say, you both in some ways are the same, you're both kind, caring, loving, it was those qualities that made me fall in love with both of you in the first place. But..." Natsu stopped trying to collect his thoughts.

"But...?"

"W-when you... when you were announced dead I-I felt like a gaping hole had form in my heart. I hated the fact that you had die and I wasn't able to do anything about it, I regretted it every day, wishing I could just turn back time, but I knew that wasn't possible. A couple years past and while I still blamed myself over your death, I knew nothing would bring you back, and I knew you wouldn't like to see me sad. I later met Lucy and she reminded me so much of you, so much so I tried not to get too close to her... but..." Natsu chuckled a bit just thinking about it. "Well, I guess I failed, I—"

"Enough!" Lisanna was trembling her tears falling from her eyes, her head was down and her hair was covering her face. Natsu didn't need to be a genius to understand that hearing about someone you once loved having feelings for another girl, it hurt. Natsu knew there was only one thing he could do. He went over to Lisanna and hugged her, this caught her off guard. She tried to push Natsu away, but his grip was to strong.

Natsu let—"

"No, Lisanna please just listen to what I have to say, ok?"

In response, Lisanna stopped struggling and continued to let Natsu embrace her. "Lisanna. I no matter what I still care for you, but as a friend. And I honestly regret not being about to save back then I do, I really do. But it's time to move on, so please don't ever think I don't care." Natsu felt Lisanna trembling in his embrace and knew she was crying again. Lisanna knew Natsu was right it was time to move on, she care for him dearly, but now as a friend and honestly she'd rather treasure him as a friend than lose him all together.

"Natsu, you're right. I guess I was just being foolish. I'm so sorry." Natsu let go of her and saw that the remaining tears had dried. "Natsu," Lisanna said sweetly, she grabbed Natsu's hands and smiled. Natsu's eyes widened she was dissipating in front of his eyes. "L-Lisanna, what's happening to you?"

"Don't worry Natsu, I'm fine. I can finally rest now."

"Rest?"

"Yes, the moment you stepping inside the confines of the forest you were forced you into an Illusion that forced me to fight you hoping that by using you're memory of me would force you into permanent despair and render you mentally helpless and hoping that your mentality would personally be damaged beyond repair."

"But, it seems you have won. It's time for me to go. But always know I will always be with you watching over you. So, don't let Lucy go, she a very nice girl, I'm surprised she fell for someone like you." Lisanna said jokingly.

"Yeah, thanks for the vote of confidence," Natsu said slightly annoyed. "Well, good bye Natsu." Lisanna gave Natsu one last kiss on the cheek. Natsu gave Lisanna a sheepish grin. "Yeah, I guess I see you around, Lisanna. Thank you." And with that Lisanna was gone leaving Natsu standing there. Natsu looked around in confusion. "So now what do I do?" he called out to no one.

"Natsu~!" a very familiar voice called.

"Lucy?" he questioned.

"Natsu, over here."

Natsu looked around, but so no one around.

"Lucy, where are you?" he called. Suddenly a blinding white came into play, blinding him. "Natsu, come on!" Lucy called. Lucy had her hand stretched out to him and had a warm smile on her face. Natsu's eyes now adjusted, he saw Lucy's warm and caring smile and reached out toward her. "Lucy, I missed you." And with that Lucy grabbed on to Natsu's hand and pulled him through the blinding white light, back into the world know as reality.

_To be continued!_

Natsu: How dare you do that to Lucy, you'll pay!

Ichiro: Rin! I swear I get you for this!

Lucy: Mom, it's you who's wrong! I do have people that need me!

Loki: Lucy, y-you're back.

Ichiro and Happy: Next time: A most welcomed return!

A/N: Hey, I'm back guys. I'm so sorry this took _way _longer than expected, but honestly this chapter had me really stumped. There were so many things I took out and put in, it was really difficult. Thankfully though I able to finish this and it out. Hopefully now with this chapter out of the way, I may be able to try to update this more, but I'm not promising anything. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and I'll see you guys around.


End file.
